Sesshomaru's Shameful Secret 2
by Xilex90
Summary: taa daaa! The Wonderful come back of Sesshima, and what took place in between the last Chapter of "Sesshomaru's Shameful secret" and the epilouge. ENJOY!
1. Healed

**_hey dudes!!!!_**

**_you ready for this?!_**

**_here we go!_**

* * *

The wounds Sesshima had recieved when Otosu had raped her had

finaly healed. Sesshima rose to her feet, it had taken three weeks to

heal properly, and Sesshima was happy to be able to move freely once

again without pain shooting up and down her midsection.

"Lady Sesshima, you are better!" Rin, who had arived with Jaken two weeks

before said wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm too stubborn to stay down long..." Sesshima said,

a small smile forming on her face.

After Jaken had learned of what happened, he had retreived her clothes

and made his way to this village with Rin. She was thankful for that...

She slipped on the green and White Kimono Kimalai had given to her.

Her mokomoko, as usual, was wrapped around her neck loosely.

She stepped out of Keade's hut, Rin tailing her, and sought out her

father.

Father...

She liked saying that word now. And Sesshomaru had more than

earned the right to be called by that title.

But...

she still called him Sesshomaru half the time.

Old habit's die hard.

It didn't take long. She caught his scent and followed it. Koga was

with him. They were at the edge of the woods, and seemed to be

discussing something. She watched as they exchanged words. At

least they wern't fighting. Whatever it was was over quickly. Sesshomaru

narowed his eyes and said one word.

"No"

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku didn't look happy, but nevertheless, they ran

off. Sesshima was extremly saddened by this. Koga and the others had

barely let her side the whole time she was here. She sighed. Oh well...

besides, she could always track them down if she wanted to see them

again.

Especially Koga...

000000ooooo000000

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice called.

The Dog Lord turned to the source. It was Rin and....

"Sesshima."

"You shouldn't be up, you foolish girl, what about you wounds?!" Jaken,

who was at his Lord's said, with a reproving look on his face.

"I'm fine, Jaken, my wounds are healed now."

"I don't care, it's too soon for you to be up and about!"

Sesshima had to admit, she wasn't eager about wandering around out

in the open like this...especially with all the stares she was getting.

But she was not one to back down easily. Not even from this.

"Shut up, toad-face, I'll do what I want." Rin giggled from behind her

at Jakens face, whch had turned a unique shade of red.

Sesshima looked up at her father, who was watching her carefully. He

had become very protective for the last few weeks. He was watching for

any sign of pain or weakness in her.

There was none.

"Are you fit for travel?" He asked in a calm, even tone.

Sesshima nodded. She was eager to get moving away from this place,

which would in her memory be branded as the place where she had

had to suffer for three grueling weeks as her body recovered from the brutal

assault of Otosu, who now would never harm anyone again.

"Very well."

Ah-Un walked over from the place he was grazing and whent over to Sesshima

and Rin. Sesshima shook her head. "No thanks...if it's okay I'd rather walk..."

Sesshomaru merely turned away

"Let's go."

Rin climbed on Ah-Un's back, Jaken held the reins and followed, "C-coming,

milord." Sesshima walked just a little behind Sesshomaru, looking at the

ground. "Um...Father? What were you and Koga talking about?"

"He wanted to follow us. I said no."

"Oh."

and they were silent.

Sesshima smiled inwardly.

Nothing had changed....

they continued on their way.


	2. Training, Fish, and a new player

**_OMG! I pasted somethng in the wrong place! I have fixxed it!_**

* * *

Sesshima raised her sword in time to block as Sesshomaru's _Tokijin_

fell, the demonic aura crackled around them. Sesshomaru had resumed

training her in battle, and was not going easy on her. "Keep your guard

up," He commanded swinging his blade at her. Sesshima dodged, raising her

_Nacutetsai_.

"**ICE RAGE!"** she called as large ice crystals flew at Sesshomaru, who

easily dodged them with lightning speed. He used his mokomoko to

wrap Sesshima up in a crushing cocoon and flung her up in the air, Sesshima

twisted in mid-air and landed gracfully, crossing swords with him once more.

Sesshomaru knocked her sword away and held his blade to her throat.

Sesshima sighed.

000000ooooo000000

"Aw...I was hoping Lady Sesshima would win..." Rin said sadly a they both

sheathed their swords. " Don't be silly, Rin, you know Sesshomaru is much

more powerful than Sesshima, there's no way she could have won. However,

she has improved greatly. That was quite impressive."

Sesshima had to crack a smile at that. It wasn't often that Jaken said she was

good. He still picked on her for being a half-breed.

"Sesshima, work on your footwork. You're going to have to move much faster

in battle if you hope to succeed." Sesshomaru said in his usual, even tone.

Sesshima nodded, "I know."

Sesshomaru turned, "Let's go..."

000000ooooo000000

**In the mountins in the breeze  
In the forest in my dreams  
Lord Sesshomaru where are you  
Master Jaken serves under you too...**

Rin was singing one of her songs again, Sesshomaru had gone off a few hours

ago, and hadn't come back yet. Jaken was leading Ah-Un along as Rin and

Sesshima rode. Sesshima enjoyed the light breeze that was blowing, rustling

her hair slightly.

**Lady Sesshima waits for you with me  
we are riding along hap-pily...**

"Rin, I have a head-ache, could you keep it down?" Jaken asked irritably.

"Sorry, Master Jaken..." Rin said apoligetically. Sesshima stretched and

dismounted. my leg's are a little stiff...I'm gonna walk for a while."

"Do whatever you want, just be quiet..." Jaken said rubbing his temples.

They walked for about Twenty minutes before Jaken decided it was time

for a break.

they stopped near a river. Rin dismounted and sat on the rivers edge,

letting her feet dipp into the icy water. "Mmm...this feels sooo good...

come on Master Jaken, it might make your headache go away."

Jaken scoffed, "I doubt it"

Sesshima rolled her eyes, "Jaken, don't be such a -"

Suddenly Rin cried out, she jumped up and backed away, "Something bit

me!"

Sesshima knelt down, "Let me see..." Rin lifted her foot, Sesshima looked

closely. There was a small barb in her heel. Jamie used her claws to pull it

out. She held it out to Jaken, "Have you ever seen anything like this before

Jaken?" The Imp Demon took it fom her , "It's just the fang of a Frog demon..

nothing life threatening, just annoying."

Sesshima sighed with releif, "that's comforting."

Rin's stomach growled. Sesshima smiled, "Hungery?" Sesshima asked. "Well,

maybe a little..." Rin said, her stomach growled again. "Well, then,let's catch

some fish." Sesshima said rolling up Her Kimono a bit so it wouldn't get wet.

Rin nodded, smiling and joined her. "Come on Master Jaken, come fishing with

us."

"I don't-"

"Oh come on, Jaken, you're great at fishing," Sesshima said with a smile.

"Well, Uh, I suppose I'm adequate, but-"

"Nonsense Master Jaken! You're a natural," Rin urged, "You're the greatest!"

Jaken blushed heavily, "W-well...if you insist..." He said.

Sesshima and Rin winked at each other, they knew they'd won. Flattering

Jaken was a sure way to get him to agree to something.

000000ooooo000000

Jaken excitedly held up a large fish, "Sesshima, Rin, look I got one!"

"Well done Master Jaken!" Rin said delightedly.

Sesshima held up the piece of rope from which hung Several fish, "That makes

eight. That should be enough for lunch..."

they waded out of the water. Okay, now, I'll get the firewood, you two can

start to work cleaning the fi-" She looked up and gasped

"Father!"

Rin and Jaken turned, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree nearby, as if he'd been there for hours.

Somehow Sesshima wasn't suprised. He was always doing that.

"You gonna join us for lunch?"

"I do not eat human food."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She walked past him and into the woods, to gather firewood.

* * *

Metsutetsai trained his gaze on Hataku, his young son. Only 160 years old.

He was barely old enough to be considered a man.

**He** was to be heir of the Eastern lands...Metsutetsai growled in his throat.

Why?

Why did Otosu have to die?

He had recieved the letter a few day's ago. His son had Kidnapped and Raped

Sesshomaru's daughter, and had been slain at Sesshomaru's hands. He could

not proclaim vengence. For it was justifed...

But now...

he looked again at Hataku. He was nowhere near as strong as his brother...

nor as powerful, or charismatic, or-

He sighed.

Hataku was no Otosu...


	3. discovery

Rin and Sesshima were gathering wild berries, it continually amazed

Sesshma that Rin knew so much about which plants were edble and

which ones were poisonous. Then again...after her parents had been

killed by bandits, she'd been forced to fend for herself. She must have

had to learn fairly quickly what would kill her, since no one in the human

village she had come from cared all that much whether she lived or died.

Sesshima growled silently to herself.

How dare they treat Rin so badly?! She was the kindest soul Sesshima

knew. Oh well...that was in the past...

"Lady Sesshima, look at the size of that one!" Rin said pointing to a large

brown mushroom that was growing up on the side of a tree. "Whoa, that's

a big one," Sesshima said marveling at its sheer size. It had to be twice

as large as any mushroom she'd ever seen.

"Want me to get it?"

"No, that's okay Lady Sesshima, I can get it on my own," Rin said digging

her nails into the bark. She easily made her way up the tree and reached

out for her prize. Suddenly she gasped.

"Rin what is it?" Sesshima asked, afraid she might have lost her grip.

"Rin reached up past the mushroom and pulled something white and furry

from the branches above."Lady Sesshima, look what I found!"

Rin slid down the tree and hurried to her side. in her outstretched hands

she held a small, white bakeneko.

t looked much like Kirara, the bakeneko that belonged to Sango, the demon-

slayer that traveled with her Uncle, Inuyasha. Only instead of yellow, its fur

was white, thugh it was black in the places Kirara was. Sesshima squeeled

with delight, "Oh! Its so cute!!!!" she cooed, picking it up and scratching it's

purred and arched into he touch.

"Oh, Lady Sesshima, can I keep it?" Rin asked, her eye's lighting up. "We'll

have to ask Jaken first," Sesshima said handing it back to Rin. " Let's go ask

him right now!" Rin said heading back to camp.

000000oooo000000

"No! absolutly not!" Jaken screeched as Rin held the small demon cat close

to her chest. "PLEASE, master Jaken, he's sooo cute!"

"Yeah, come on Jaken, don't be such a grump. Look at it's sweet little face.."

Sesshima said stroking the two-tials back softly, causng him to mew with delight.

"Why would you want to keep t anyway, we already have a pet!"

"Ah-Un's not a pet," Sesshma said, "He's Sesshomaru's steed... Though..I've

only ever seen hm accualy RIDE him maybe twice...COME ON! **please!"**

"No," Jaken said crossing his arms.

"**_please, please, please,please, please, please,please, please, please,please, _**

**_please, please_**!" Rin and Sesshima said together, Jaken was overwhelmed

by this barage of pleading.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never permit it..."Jaken said, his will weakening.

"I would never permit what, Jaken?"

000000oooo000000

They all turned to see Lord Sesshomaru, who was carrying a large dead

boar on his shoulder.

Rins face brightened and she scurried over to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, me and Lady Sesshima found a white Two-tail when we

gathering mushrooms, may we please keep it?" She held it out in outstretched

hands. It mewed at him, cocking its head to one side.

Seshomaru studied the litle creature for a moment before walking over to Jaken,

dropping the boar at his feet. "Prepare this for yourselves," He said flatly as he

leaned against a tree.

Sesshima looked towards Rin worriedly

did that mean no?

"If you intend to keep it, you must feed it yourselves. I won't be bothered."

000000oooo000000

Rin jumped up and down with delight, "Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

she said spinnng in a circle.

Jaken stood open-mouthed, shocked speechless. He had assumed that

Lord Sesshomaru would say no...he sighed and whent to work preparing

the meat.

"What are you gonna name it Rin?" Sesshima asked as Rin happily plopped

down next her on the log she was sitting on.

"I have the perfect name for him!" Rin delclared.

"Oh, what's that?"

"yuki!"

* * *

NOTE: "yuki" means "snowball" and is pronounced "You-kii"


	4. Cat vs Dog and a hidden secret

Sesshima layed in the crook of Ah-Un's necks, breathing softly. Rin was

cuddled up beside her, snoring a little. Jaken was leading Ah-Un by the

reigns as he followed Sesshomaru. It had been two days since Rin and

Sesshima had conned (in his opinion) Lord Sesshomaru and himself into

letting them keep the cat demon that was now curled up in Sesshima's

lap asleep.

"Sometimes I think he let's those two influence him...." he muttered to

himself

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord?" Jaken asked

"Wake up Rin and Sesshima."

"Of course my lord, but why?"

"Just do as I say."

Jaken nodded and did as he was told, "Sesshima! Rin! wake up!"

Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Master Jaken, what is it?" she asked

picking Yuki up as she slid off Ah-Un's back.

"How should I know, you silly girl, I am simply obeying Lord Sesshomaru"

"Lady Sesshima...Lady Sesshima, wake up" Rin said shaking her elbow.

Sesshima's eye's fluttered open, "Rin? What's-"

She sniffed the air, "Ewww....what's that smell...?"she asked wrinkling

her nose, "It smells like....like..."

"We're called Panthers..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the four demons rose from the grass

like snakes, their feline eye's giving off an unnatural light. The blue-haired

leader of the quartet took a step forward, "Greetings, Sesshomaru"

"Touran."

Sesshima turned to Jaken, "Who're these demons?" Jaken glanced up

at her, "They are the panther demon clan...their Family and Lord

Sesshomaru's have been...bitter until 2 years ago... I wonder what they

want..."

000000ooooo000000

Touran's siblings, Kauron, Shuron, and Shonron stood behind her, they

still were not entirely comfortable around Sesshomaru, despite that

he had brought them back to life.

"So, Touran, what are you doing so far from your territory?" Sesshomaru

asked, his voice calm, but wary. "Relax Sesshomaru, we are merely traveling.

We are at peace now...we have no feud with you."

Rin stayed close to Ah-Un as Kauron and Shuron moved closer. Kauron

glanced at her "What's up, shorty? "

Yuki hissed at her from Rins grasp. Touran chuckled and turned to Jaken

Well if it isn't frog-face....Eat any good flies lately, green lips?"

Sesshima frowned, "Hey, no one's allowed to call him names but ME. He's

an **Imp** demon."

"Hmph, who are you?"

"My name is Sesshima," she replied crossing her arms. Kauron looked at her

ears, "Oh, you're just another half-demon. Nice ears, they match your hair..

tacky"

Sesshima scoffed, "you're one to talk, your hair looks like it was styled by

drunk Rat Demons."

"Ha!" Kauron scoffed, "I eat Rat demons for breakfast."

Sesshima pinched her nose, "Oh, is THAT what that smell was?"

Kauron smiled, "No, that was a pathetic little dog demon I had for desert."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Is that so?"

000000ooooo000000

Kauron stiffened at the Dog Lords voice behind her. Shuron grasped her

sisters shoulder, "Sister, don't cause unneccisary trouble."

" I was just messing around..."

Touran smiled, "Keep it down to a minimum...We don't want to cause

another war now do we?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that..." Touran turned back to Sesshomaru, "We must be

on our way. Farewell, Sesshomaru"

Sesshima watched as the foursome of felines ran off. "What a bunch of

freaky cats...that one with the puffy hair came off a little arrogant to

me..."

000000ooooo000000

Jaken looked at Sesshima, who was now walking beside him as Rin

slept once more on Ah-Un's back.

"Um, Sesshima?"

"Yeah, what is it Jaken?"

"I..I just wanted to say...Thank you...for defending me...Though of course

I did not require nor ask for your help."

Sesshima smiled, from Jaken, this was as much as she could expect.

"You're welcome, Jaken."

* * *

Hataku turned to Kisano, his attendant, after the rigerous traning session

with his father, who was trying to "Shape him up" to be the heir to the

Eastern Lands.

Hataku was about 5 foot 5. He had long Blonde hair which he kept in a

poney tail. His eyes were bright blue. He wore a traditional, bright red

Kimono, and dark blu Hakama's with a matching Obi.

Kisano, for a fox demon, was quite tall. He was 5 foot 9, and had a nice,

almondy tan. His short hair and Tail were auburn. His eyes were a

burgundy color, but nonetheless, he was quite striking. He wore a

brown-green sleeveless, loose Kimono with Dark, Plumb-purple

Hakama's.

"I just don't know what he expects from me...I'm doing my best..."

"Your father has always been this way, Hataku."

"Yes but not to ME...He always paid more attention to Otosu...Gods, my

back is killing me..." He said straitening, his spne letting out a series of

popping noises.

"I can fix that..." Kisano said squeezing Hataku's shoulders firmly. Hataku

shivered under his touch, "Not now Kisano...You know what would happen..."

"I don't care..."

000000ooooo000000

Lord Metsutetsai turned to his son, who was talking to his servant.

"Hataku! come! it is time to practice hand to hand combat."

Hataku rose to his feet, sighing depressedly Kisano smirked, " Poor baby...

Wanna good luck kiss?"

Hataku's eyes widened and shot to his father, "Kisano...!"

the fox simply laughed and walked away.


	5. let's pay a visit

Koga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, they were arguing...

Again..

He didn't quite know what had started THIS fight.

_Probably something stupid..."_ he thought to himself as he watched them

roll around, wrestling. He sighed and reached down, pulling them apart,

"Alright, you idiots, break it up."

Ginta and Hakkaku fowned, "HE started it" they both said, pointing at each

other. Koga rolled his eyes, "I don't care **who** started it, **what** started it is

what I want to know."

"We were talking about Sesshima," Ginta said. "Yeah, and then Ginta said

that she liked him more than me." "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

Koga slapped them both on the back of the head, "You idiots! that's stupid!

Besides, it doesn't matter beacuase Sesshima likes me better than either

of you because **I'm** her boyfreind."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks.

"Oh yeah..."

"We forgot..."

"Come on boys, lets get goin'," Koga said turning. Ginta looked up at him

"Hey, Koga? Can we go see Sesshima?"

"No."

"Why not?" Hakkaku asked

"Because Sesshomaru told us not to," he said with a bit of a growl to

his voice. "Since when has somthing like that ever stopped you?" Ginta

asked, raising an eyebrow. Koga paused. "Well...never I guess...But this

is different."

"How?"

"Getting on Sesshomaru's bad side s NOT something I want to do."

Hakkaku looked at Koga wide eyed "Are...are you **afraid **of him...?"

Koga whipped around, "NO! I'm not afriad of anything!It's just that...

Sesshima wouldn't like it if I started a fight with Sesshomaru."

"You have a point..." Ginta said "But...I miss Sesshima..."

"Me too..." Hakkaku said, his head drooping.

"Well, so do I, but you remember what Sesshomaru said."

Ginta and Hakkaku sighed depressedly. "Yeah...that **was** pretty final..."

Koga nodded.

"We crossed their scent not to long ago....we

could sneak over and visit, just for a little while..." Ginta said hopefully.

Koga rolled his eyes "That's gotta be the-" he froze, "-The smartest thing

you've ever said, Ginta..." A small smirk formed on his face, "Let's go pay

a visit."

Ginta and Hakkaku beamed

"Yay! We're going to see Sesshima!We're going to see Sesshima!"

000000ooooo000000

Rin laid in the grass on her back, Yoki on her stomach purring. Rin giggled

as the cat demon batted at a strand of grass that hung just over her head.

"Lady Sesshima, look at Yuki." Sesshima glanced over, "Aww...that's

adorable..."

Sesshomaru watched as the girls fawned over that little Two-tail. They were

completely enamoured with it.

Yuki jumped off Rin's stomach and ran over to Ah-Un, who was asleep. His

heads laid flat on the ground. Yuki creeped forward and batted at Ah's

nostrils. He opened his eyes slightly and snorted, Yuki scampered away a

few feet and waited for Ah to close his eyes. He crept forward again,

this time going over to the head named Un. He sniffed him for a minute,

and pounced on his face.

Un's head shot up, growling. Yuki mewed with fear and ran back over to Rin

and Sesshima, shaking.

"Serves him right for disturbing a sleeping Dragon," Jaken said as he sat

cross-legged and meditated not too far away from where the grls sat.

Sesshima frowned at him, " Hmph... Big meanie..."

She picked up Yuki, "Did Ah-Un scare you? I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose,

he knows you were just playing..." Yuki purred and arched his back as Sesshima

scratched it with two of her clawed fingers.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru lifted his head as the caught a scent on the breeze, so did

Sesshima. They both turned to see three famliar faces.

Sesshima beamed

"Koga! Ginta! Hakkaku!"

Koga grinned , "Hey ya beautiful..."


	6. the visit and the game

Sesshima rose to her feet and ran over to where they stood, "Koga,

Ginta, Hakkaku, I can't beleive you're here!" She wrapped one arm

around Koga, squeezing lightly. Koga flashed her a smile, "Well, the

boys missed you, so I figured we'd pay a visit. I missed you too..."

Sesshima smiled. As she released Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku wrapped

her in a crushing embrace. "Sister!" they both cried out loudly.

"We missed you!"

"How've ya been?"

"What's happened since we left?"

"Did you miss us?"

Sesshima cleared her throat, "Uh, guys? I can't breath." They quickly

released her, "Oh"Ginta said, chuckling nervously, "Sorry..." Hakkaku

finished. Sesshma giggled, "It's okay. Yes, I missed you. I'm fine. And

not much."

Ginta sniffed the air and then looked down at Yuki, who was still in

Sesshima's arms. "Hey, when did you get a cat?"

"Yeah it looks kinda like the one that demon slayer Sango has," Hakkaku

said. "Oh, Um..a few day's ago. Rin and I found him, his name is Yuki."

"Hey, he's kinda cute.." Ginta asked, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Sesshima said, handing Yuki over to him.

Ginta held him like a baby and tickled his stomach with one Finger, "Guchi

guch goo!" he said. Yuki purred and mewed with delight. Hakkaku smiled

"Hey, let me hold him!"

Koga rolled his eyes, "what's the big deal, it's just a cat..."

Sesshima frowned, "it's a two-tail, genious.."

"Whatever"

Jaken whent to where they stood, "What are YOU doing here?" he

demanded. "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm visiting Sesshima," Koga

said frowning at the Imp Demon. Jaken scoffed, "You think you have

the right to just-"

"Jaken, leave them be."

Jaken turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru, "Yes, milord..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru saw how Sesshima's face had lit up when she'd seen the

wolves. He wasn't going to deny her this little 'suprise-visit'.

"Hi!" Rin said smiling as she hurried over to where Sesshima and Koga

stood. Koga flashed her a toothy smirk, "What's up squirt?"

During the time they'd been at the village together, Rin had gotten over

her fear of wolves. She even considered Ginta and Hakkaku her freinds.

"I'm fine, Koga," she said. she turned to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey guys!"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked up from their fawning over Yuki. "Oh! Hi Rin!"

they said in unison. Ginta squated down beside her, "Did you miss us?"

"Uh-huh, "Rin said hugging him, "Did you miss me?"

"You bet we did," Hakkaku said tussling her hair. Yuki jumped from Ginta's

grip to Rins shoulder. Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru watched this with a careful eye.

_That wolf had better not have an ulterior motive..._

* * *

Hataku and Kisano sat at opposite ends of the table. They were playing

Mah-Jong. Hataku eye'd Kisano, "I've got you now..." he said moving a tile

Kisano smiled, "Oh really? Well, I have to disagree..." he said. He picked up

a tile and laid it down.

"That's Mah-Jong...I win."

Hataku smiled sadly and shrugged, "Oh, well, you always seem to win

anyway..." Kisano gave him a sly smirk, " Now, that's not true...Sometimes

let you win..." he said laying a hand on his knee. Hataku giggled, "Kisano

stop it.."

Kisano leaned over the smll table and took Hataku's face in his hands delicatly

"That's not what you said last night..." he said.

"Yes, but-"

"So why do you tell me to stop when you know you want me to go on...?"

Hataku took a shuddery breath.

"Kisano...If my father saw us..."

"I know, but it's worth to risk to be with you, my sweet Hataku..."Kisano

said running one of his fingers up and down his neck. Hataku raised his hand

and took Kisano's hand in his, "I just don't want you to get hurt...I care for

you too much."

Kisano moved his face even close to Hataku's , "Fear not, my prince, I can

take care of myself..."

he leaned in and placed a kiss on Hataku's neck. Hataku let out a gasp

and his grip tightend on Kisano's

"Oohhhh......"

Kisano smiled throught his kiss and pulled away, "Your father is comming..."

Hataku shuddered as Kisano moved away.

"Ah, well..." Kisano said, "We have tonight..."

000000ooooo000000

Metsutetsai passed the fox Demon as he entered the room. "Good evening,

Lord Metsutetsai," he said bowing at the waist,"I was just leaving. Lord

Hataku and I just finished playing a game of Mah-Jong."

Metsutetsai nodded, "Who won?"

Kisano sighed, smiling, "Well, I did, but I think the young lord let me..."

Metsutetsai shrugged, "Perhaps. Anyway, it is time for him to train in

strategic battle."

"Very well. Tell my young lord I wish him luck," Kisano said with a small

smile as he scurried off.

Metsutetsai nodded curtly and entered the library, Hataku was red faced.

"You will never be a proper Lord if you alow yourself to be overtaken by a

mere fox, my son"

Hataku looked up at his father

_If you only knew, father..._


	7. Secrets uncovered all around

Rin tossed and turned restlessly. She had fallen asleep an hour

earlier. Sesshima was still awake, she ran her hands through

her silvery-white hair. Yawning. It hadbeen a week since Koga's

visit.

Jaken was also alseep, though his was noticably calmer than Rins.

"Figures that Frog Face would be sleeping as soundly as the dead

while Rin is having a nightmare..." Sesshima muttered.

Sesshima stroked Rins forehead comfortingly and hummed softly,

trying to soothe Rin's sleeping mind. It seemed to work, for about

after a minute, Rins restless tossing and turning stopped and she

relaxed.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru glanced at Sesshima from the corner of his eye, "You

should sleep."

Sesshima looked at him, "I don't see YOU going to sleep. You NEVER

sleep."

Sesshomaru smirked,"Now what gives you the idea that I don't sleep?"

"Uh...the fact that you've never so much as napped the entire time

I've known you," Sesshima said yawning. "I sleep. I just don't need

as much as you," Sesshomaru said, stroking his mokomoko absent-

mindedly. Sesshima rolled her eyes.

Typical...

Yet another way he was superior to her...

Still, Sesshima was pretty tired...it had to be one am by now...

She leaned against Ah-Un, who lay asleep near the fire. She let the

sound of Ah-Un's gentle breathing lull her to sleep.

neither of them noticed the small, but deadly, Saimyōshō that was

perched on a nearby branch. It cocked it's head slightly to the left.

* * *

Naraku was in a trance like state. He saw in his mind what his insect

was seeing. Sesshomaru was leaning agianst a tree. His retainer, and

the girl, as well as the dragon were asleep.

Wait, what was that?

He looked closer

It was a girl...

A half-demon, he could see that, she had long white hair like Sesshomaru's

She also had dog-ears. He spotted a crecent moon on her forehead.

"So...Sesshomaru has a daughter...How interesting..."

* * *

Metsutetsai walked down the corridors of the palace. He was restless,

and the only way he could usually calm his nerves was to walk around.

The night was cool, the winter months would be here soon. He thought

back to how he and Otosu had hunted in the winter months, just last

year. Otosu had proved himself to be a mighty hunter.

Thinkng of his deceased son made him feel both sad and angry. How

could his son have been so foolish?! Such actions with a servant-girl

was one thing, he knew his son was no innocent, but to do such a

thing to Sesshomaru's daughter was not only **_wrong, _**it was idiotic!

What had he been thinking?!

Metsutetsai caught the sound of moaning. It was comming from

Hataku's room. He chuckled. Looks like his younger son wasn't a

complete loss...

"I wonder who the lucky girl is..." He muttered to himself, "Well, only

one way to find out..." He pushed aside the matt used as a door and

looked torwards his sons bed. His eye's widened.

"HATAKU?! KISANO?!"

000000oooo000000

Hataku gasped.

"Father?!"

Kisano too was paralized with shock, he hovered above Hataku. They

were both covered by a dark-blue blanket, their hair in wild disarray.

They disentangled from their intimate position, Metsutetsai's eyes

blazed with anger.

"My Lord, " Kisano started, "let me explain-"

Metsutetsai lunged forward and grabbed the Kitsune by the throat

in a crushing grip. "YOU BASTARD!" The bear lord bellowed raising his

hand, his claws shining. Hataku lept of the bed and grabbed his fathers

arm, "No! Father, stop! I love him!"

Metsutetsai released the fox and back-handed his son, the force of it

slamming him against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Hataku gasped for air, Metesutetsai stalking over to his son and kicked

him in the stomach, hard. "How dare you?! You're the last heir to the

Eastern Lands and you would lower yourself this way?!"

Hataku struggled to his knees, trying to stand, "Father, I-"

Metsutetsai kicked him again.

"You know, I don't even care that you prefer men, I have known many

with such preferences, but you are a PRINCE! Heir to the Eastern Lands,

and you were lying **_beneath_** a common, Kitsune servant?! Like a _**woman?!**_

How dare you humilate me like this?!"

"Father...I love him...I-"

Metsutetsai slapped him again, "You sicken me! You worthless brat!"

He raised his hand to strike him again, but Kisano, who had quickly

pulled on his Hakamas, ran forward and bit the Bear Lord on his right

arm

"Run Hataku! Run!" he called as Metsutetsai turned his attention to

the Fox demon. Hataku reached for his kimono, which lay discarded on

the floor. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

000000ooooo000000

Kisano released Metsutetsai's arm and backed away, his speed saving

him from a blow. Metsutetsai pulled a whip from his Obi, and cracked

it at him, it glowed a hateful red and Kisano barley dodged it. It struck

the corner of his ear, leaving a bloody notch where it cut through.

He cried out, but lunged forward, "Fox Fire!"

He held out his hands, shimmering blue flames shot out at the Eastern

Lord, who, though he was far stronger than the fox, was not as fast,

and was hit in the chest. He roared at the burning sensation. His eyes

burning as red as his whip, Metsutetsai lunged forward and grabbed

Kisano by his throat one more, "Now..You will DIE!" he growled applying

pressure. Kisano gasped, choking. as black spots danced across his

vision, he struck out at Lord Metsutetsai's face, hitting him in the left

eye.

000000oooo000000

Metsutetsai dropped the Fox and clutched at his ruined eye. Kisano

scrambled to his feet and ran out, looking for the nearest window.

One of the palace guards saw the fleeing fox, "Lord Metsutetsai, do

you want me to pursue him?" He asked, raising a spear.

"No, let him go...It's done...Fetch the healer, my eye has been injured"

"Yes, My Lord," he said hurrying down the hall.

000000oooo000000

Hataku was running as fast as he could, trying to put distance between

himself and the palace. His heart felt like it was torn in two.

_Kisano! What had happened to Kisano?! had his father killed him?_

He collapsed, falling to his knees. He was near the river that flowed near

the palace. Tears streamed down his face.

His father...Kisano being strangled, pain...his father beating him, Kisano

coming to his aide...Running...

All was a blur.

But Kisano...

"Kisano...." he said, cutching his stomach, which was cramping up,

"Kisano..."

"Hataku!"

Hataku turned to the sound of the voice, "Kisano!"

The fox demon smiled, "I told you I could look after myself..."

Hataku scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around him tightly

"Kisano! I was so afraid...I thought he- I thought-" He couldn't finish,

He just erupted into tears, each sobb shaking his entire body. Kisano

held him tightly, "It's okay...I'm fine..."

Hataku touched his ear, "You're bleeding..." Kisano shook his head

"Barely a scratch, come on, lets get out of here..."

Hataku allowed Kisano to lead him away, he had to admit, he'd been

expecting this...But the look of absolute hatred in his fathers face...

He trembled.

At least he had Kisano...

* * *

Sesshima stretched and rolled over in her sleep, her mokomoko serving

as a warm, soft pillow against Ah-Un's scales. blissfully unaware of the

events that had just occured.

Events that would soon affect not only HER life, but of everyone she

cared about.

* * *

**_note from the author_**

**_ahhh! so much writing!!! my poor fingers...._**

**_You better enjoy this chapter!_**


	8. of Jaken, Rin and Yuki

Sesshima growled as the mountain beast approached. It had been

following them for the last few leagues, and it was not going to

leave on it's own, that much was clear. Sesshomaru had gone off

on his own again.

"Go away, or else..." She warned, putting her hand on the hilt of

her _Nacutetsai_.

The creature just growled and came closer. It was an ugly creature.

It had bright green skin, long, tangled black hair, and red eyes,

which lacked any iris mouth was full of long, sharply

pointed teeth, which were an awful yellow-brown color. And as for

the smell...

This was one of those moments where she hated the fact that her

sense of smell was so good.

"Get away from here, you disgusting creature! You're not wanted

here!" Jaken growled, waving his staff of two heads above his own.

Still the creature advanced. "Sesshima, Rin, stand back and let **me**

deal with this nuisance..." Jaken said puling up his sleeves.

Sesshima let her hand drop, "Alright," she said, "If you think you

can..." "I'm more than capable," Jaken said waving his hand

dismissivly. He raised his staff, "Behold the power of the staff of

two heads!"

Flames shot out of the old man's mouth, it hit the creature square

in the chest. It let out a screech that hurt Sesshima's sensitive ears.

Blisters blossomed on it's chest, as it was burned severely.

"Go master Jaken! You can do it!" Rin cheered. Sesshima beamed

"Yeah, you can do it!" Jaken kept up the attacks, laughing manically.

The demon roared, it's long arm raising high in the air. Jaken barely

had time to look up as the clawed appendage was brought down

upon him in a crushing blow.

000000ooooo000000

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried out, hurrying to his side as The beast lifted

its claw. Sesshima followed close behind, drawing her Nacutetsai,

"**ICE RAGE!"** She called out swinging her _Nacutetsai_. Dagger-like Ice-

crystals flew from the blade, burrying themselves in the flesh of the

Mountain Demon.

The creature let out an ear-splitting cry of agaony as it sank to its

knees and died, choking on it's own blood. She ran to Jaken side,

Rin was desperatly trying to wake him up, "Master Jaken! Master

Jaken! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sesshma leaned close, putting one of her ears near his chest.

she could hear Jakens heartbeat steadily thumping in his chest.

"It's okay," Sesshima said, placing a hand on Rins shoulder, "He's

alive, he's just unconcious..."

Rin let out a sigh of relief, "Come on, Lady Sesshima, let's get out

of here..." Rin said clutching to Jakens kimono protectivly. Sesshima

picked up the Imp demons limp body and placed him on Ah-Un's

back.

000000ooooo000000

They stopped by a hot-spring, Jaken still hadn't awoken, but he was

now in a deep sleep, not unconcious.

Sesshima and Rin were bathing, taking advantage of their technical

privacy.

"Lady Sesshima, when do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be back?"

"I don't know, Rin, you know my father, Sesshomaru could be gone

for a few days..." "I hope not, Rin said. Sesshima climbed out of the

hotspring. she wrung out her hair, which was now free of any dirt

it might have had in it. She put on her Kimono and whent over to a

sunny spot to let her hair Dry.

Yuki moved from where he lay next to Jaken and whent over to her,

rubbing his small head against her leg, and crawling into her lap.

Sesshima rubbed his back gently, smiling, "Good boy, Yuki. Who's

my pretty Kitty? Who's my pretty kitty?"

Yuki rolled onto his back and allowed her to tickle his stomach, fully

enjoying the attention he was getting. After a few minutes of this

treatment, he wandered back over to Where Jaken lay.

000000ooooo000000

Rin also climbed out of the water and re-dressed herself. She wandered

around, looking for something to eat.

She spotted a large, old tree which was bearing apples. She smiled

and climbed up the ancient trunck spryly. She edged allong the branches.

reaching out for an apple that was only a few inches out of reach.

"Almost...got it..." She grunted, edging closer.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's sensitive ears heard a cracking noise. She looked up just in

time to See the branch Rin was on splintering.

"No! RIN!" She cried out. Rin let out a shriek as she fell.

Yuki lept up and darted forward, letting out a hissing noise, there was a

flash of white light, Sesshima had to cover her eyes to keep from being

blinded. She heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and a heavy thud.

Sesshima opened her eyes and gasped

000000ooooo000000

Rin opened her eyes. the first thing she noticed was that she was

uninjured. the second, was that she was laying on top of someone.

She looked down and gasped, backing away.

laying unconcious on the ground was a young demon with short black

hair, wearing a black Haori and white Hakama's. He had large, cat-like ears

sprouting from the top of his head, and two long, fluffy white tails with

black stripes on them. he appeared to be about 16 years of age He opened

his eyes with a groan. His eyes were bright blue, and they had slitted

pupils. Those eyes immediatly trained on Rin, concerned a bit panicked.

"Little master! Are you alright?!"

Rins eyes widened, "Who are you?"

the boys brow furrowed with worry, "Master not recognize Yuki?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima and Rins eyes widened.

the man licked his lips a little, "Yuki thristy..." He moved foward, on all

fours, to the hot-spring. As he moved downwards, he suddenly stopped.

catching sight of his relection, he jumped up in a panicked way,

"Stranger!" He quickly whipped around, losing his balance. He fell into

the hot spring. Scrambling back on shore, hecoughed, wiping the water

from his eyes. He then looked at his hands in a panicked manner.

"What happened to Yuki's paws?!" He asked in a slightly terrified voice.

000000ooooo000000

Rin and Sesshima exchanged looks. this was not only new to them, but to

him as well it would seem. Rin scurried to his side and touched hs shoulder

gently, "It's okay, Yuki...calm down....it's okay...."

Yuki calmed almost instantly, soothed by Rin's voice. He looked at her

still worried, "Why doesn't Yuki look like Yuki anymore, master?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, "I don't know..."

She turned to Sesshima, who was just as clueless as she was. The sound

of Jaken groaning as he oused from his sleep drew her attention.

"But Master Jaken might...."


	9. Explinations and Kisano's cousin

Jaken groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing the side of his

head "Oh....That hurt worse than when Lord Sesshomaru

steps on me..." he moaned. He looked up to see Sesshima

and Rin leaning over him "Oh, Rin Sesshima...how long have

I been unconcious?" "Not too long. It's only Mid-day." Sesshima

said "Oh well that's good,"Jaken said sitting up.

As he sat up, he caught sight of a dark-haired youth standing

a few feet behind Rin. Jaken narrowed his eyes, "Rin! how

many times have I told you not to speak to strangers?!"

"But master Jaken, he's not a stranger, he's YUKI."

Jaken raised an eyebrow, "Yuki? You expect me to believe that

this...this....**_boy_** is Yuki? What sort of fool do you take me for?"

he asked rising to his feet. "He **is** Jaken. Just look! can't you

sense his Aura?" Jaken took a long slow look at the demon youth.

"Well...I suppose there IS a resemblence...But how did he go from

being a cat to...**this **" he asked, making hand gestures in Yuki's

direction.

"We don't know...we were hoping YOU would..." Sesshima

said scratching her nose a little. Jaken mumbled under his breath.

"Most Demon cats won't even achieve this form. the best they can

do is transform into a larger, beast-like form, lke the one that travels

with that insufferable Inuyasha...Cat-demons can't take this form

unless they are very powerfull...or have been exposed to an

extreme situation that is life-threatening..."

Sesshima looked at Rin, "Well, at least we know what caused it"

"What do you mean?"

"Rin was collecting food and the branch she was on snapped...if

she'd hit the ground, she would have-"

"WHAT?!" Jaken cried his eyes as wide as saucers, "RIN FELL OUT

OF A TREE?! "

"Yes, but then Yuki ran out and there was this flash of light ..."

Sesshima explained. "He caught Rin just in time...But now he's

like this." Jaken rolled his eyes, "Then just tell hm to turn back."

"Well...that's the thing.."Sesshima said, "He doesn't know how..."

"What?!" Jaken yelled for the second time in the last minute,

"what do you mean he doesn't know how?!"

Yuki looked down at his feet, his face reddening, "Yuki does not

know how to change back..." he said guiltily, "This is the first

time this has ever happened to Yuki..."

Jaken slapped his forehead in aggrivation, "Oh, well this is just

brilliant! What will Lord Sesshomaru say when he comes back

and sees **_this?!_**" he said pointing at Yuki in an accusatory manner,

" And he can't even change back! Of all the ridiculous nonsensical

things I've ever heard!"

000000ooooo000000

Yuki looked at Rin innocently, "Master, why is Toad Face mad at

Yuki?" he asked, "Did Yuki do somethng wrong?" Rin shook her

head ,"Don't be silly, he's not mad at you. Master Jaken is always

like this"

"So Yuki is not bad?"

"No."

"Good," Yuki said, his eyes lighting up, "Yuki always want to make

Little master and Pretty Master happy." He leaned forward and

licked Rin's cheek. Rin giggled and scratched his ear, which was

now just a little bigger than Sesshima's. Yuki mae a purring noise

in his throat.

000000ooooo000000

Jaken, who had finaly started to calm down from his rant, took

deep breaths, tryng to control himself, "Alright..." he said, "I'm

calm... Now, what are we going to say to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"The truth. Yuki got a new form, but he doesn't know how to

change back," Sesshima said, "We'll just have to wait for my

Father to came back."

Jaken took a deep breath, "Very well..."

000000ooooo000000

They were traveling again. Jaken was, as usual, leading Ah-Un

while following Sesshima, who like her father, walked at a pace

that was too fast for Jaken feet to follow without having to run

to keep up. Yuki walked beside Ah-Un, asking endless questions

to Jaken, who was trying to ignore him.

"Master Toad-Face, Why do you carry the two headed stick?"

"It's called the Staff of Two Heads, and I weild it because Lord

Sesshomaru bids me too. It is my weapon."

"Oh. And Why did the Master Lord give it to you?"

"So that I may serve him better and dispose of enemies not

worth his effort."

"Oh. And-"

" How many more questions are you going to ask?" Jaken

asked, annoyance thick in his voice. "Yuki just wants to ask

one more and then he will stop, "Yuk said innocently. Jaken

sighed, "Alright, but only one."

Yuki inhaled softly, "Yuki wants to know why Master Toad face

wears that Black hat."

Sesshima burst out laughing.

* * *

Kisano and Hataku walked along the dusty, dry road "Kisano,

what are we doing here again?" Hataku asked, wiping his

forehead of the sweat on his forehead. "I have family here in

the West we can stay with. My cousin and his father. I havn't

seen them in four years. Just before I began to serve your

father." Hataku nodded.

Kisano sniffed the air, "Well, speak of the Demon! There's his

scent now!" He took Hataku's hand and pulled him along faster

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Hey, I smell something," he said looking

away from the others "What is it? Naraku?" Kagome asked,

"Nah, smells more like Fox...and something else..."

suddenly, two demons came into view.

Shippo's eyes widened, "Kisano?"

000000ooooo000000

There was a monk, a demon slayer, a half-breed, and a girl in a

strange-looking Kimono, and a Cat-demon, but he targeted in

on the little fox.

"SHIPPO!" he yelled, running down and scooping him up. He

swung him in a circle happily, then crushed him close to his

chest, "Oh Shippo! I'm so Happy to see you! " he said. Shippo

laughed, "Kisano, let go! I can't breath!"

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all exchanged confused

looks. "Uh...Shippo...Do you know this guy?" Kagome asked.

Shppo squirmed so that he faced Kagome, a huge smile on his

face, "Of course I do! He's my cousin!"


	10. Yuki is useful and Naraku's plot

Yuki followed closely behind Sesshima, they'd been traveling for

a little over 6 hours They decided to stop for the night near a large

meadow of flowers. Yuki got on all fours and stretched. Jaken

looked at him, "Alright, if we're going to stop here for the night,

we'll need firewood. Cat, make yourself useful and go fetch some."

Sesshima narrowed her eyes a little, "Jaken, you can't send him

out there by himself."

Yuki smiled and stood up, "It's okay, Master. Yuki does not mind.

Yuki _**wants**_ to make himself useful." He stood and ran, on all

fours into the nearby forest.

Sesshima sighed and turned to Rin, "Okay then, let's you and

me find something to eat." Yes Lady Sesshima," Rin said climbing

down from Ah-Un's back, "Do you think Yuki will be okay all by

himself? It's getting dark.." Jaken scoffed, "Of course he'll be

okay you silly girl, he was able to survive all this time without you

wasn't he?"

Rin looked into the forest where Yuki had disapeard, "That's

true..."

* * *

Yuki picked up small branches that were roughly large enough

to burn as firewood. He hummed happily, his cat like pupils had

expanded to compensate for the low light. "Yuki hopes he has

gathered enough wood for fire..." he said to himself when he

had collected an entire armful.

As he made his way back, he passed a river, and caught the flash

of fish scales in the moonlight.

"Hmm...Yuki's masters like fish...And masters did not bring any

food..." Yuki's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Yuki will catch fish for

masters to eat! Then Masters will have food!"

He laid his bundle of wood down and creeped to the waters edge.

He then remembered the clothes he was wearing. He did not want

to get them wet agan like he had earlier...it had taken the a long

time to dry, and that had been uncomfortable. He removed his

Haroi and laid it aside. He did not have togo in the water, he told

himself, so he left his hakama's on.

He raised his clawed hand to eye level, just above the waters

edge. He sat very still, waiting. His keen vision watching for the

slightest sign. His finely tuned ears listening for the signal...

The water rippled ever so softly.

That was it!

with lightnig fast movment, his hand struck the water, sending the

fish flying, five small punctures on it's side. it flopped around on

the shore near his firewood momentarily, but stopped after a

moment. Yuki grinned. a few more that size and the masters would

be very pleased...

000000ooooo000000

Yuki examined his handiwork. He'd caught several fish, and he

was pleased. but nw he faced a delima...How to carry the fish and

the wood at the same time?

He had no rope, or baskets, with which he could have easily carried

the fish. His head drooped. He had not thought this all the way

through... He looked at his haroi and Obi, which were still on the

ground. he picked up the obi.

"This is too big to te the fish to..." he said to himself, "but maybe Yuki

could tie the wood together with it!"

* * *

"What is taking Yuki so long?" Jaken grumbled. He'd been gone a little

over twenty minutes, and it was getting cold. "Be patient, Jaken, he's

probably on his way back now" Sesshima said draping one end of her

mokomoko over Rins shoulders. Rin looked up at her with a smile,

"Thank you lady Sesshima."

Jaken paced back and forth, Ah-Un watched him, growing a bit dizzy

watching the little Imp move in such aggiatated circles. '_Hmph,'_ he

thought to himself, '_I'll bet the fool has gotten himself lost or distracted_

_by something shiney...'_

Rin looked towards the forest, "There he is!" she said excitedly.

000000ooooo000000

Tuki came out of the forest with both his arms full. He had the wood

straped to his back in a bundle, tied together in a faggot which hung

from his shoulders. In his hands, he carried three fish each. The

seventh fish was hanging from his mouth, which is why he did not

greet them right away.

000000ooooo000000

Jaken looked at him open mouthed. _'Or...maybe not..."_

Yuki dropped the fish in a neat pile, including the one that had been

in his mouth. "Yuki caught fish for you, masters."

He then held out the bundle of wood to Jaken with a kind smile

"Here, Master toad face! Yuki brought fire wood, just like you asked!"

he undid the sash that held the sticks together and re-fastened it to

his haroi, which was hanging open just a little.

Jaken took a step back, "Your breath smells awful...but at least you

made yourself useful. Go sit over there, while I light the fire. Rin,

come here and help prepare the fish..."

Yuki happily walked back over to where Sesshima sat. He laid at

her feet, purring as Sesshima stroked his head, "Good job Yuki.

You sure showed Jaken who's useful."

000000oooo000000

Sesshomaru followed the scent of Sesshima and the others. He

entered the clearing and saw Jaken preparing fish. Rin and Sesshima

were sitting on a log Ah-Un was grazing on the many flowers

that grew nearby. _Rin picked this place..._he thought to himself with

an inward smirk. How well he knew his ward.

His golden eyes then darted to something he hadn't seen before.

There was a dark-haired youth sitting on all fours while Rin combed

his hair. He had large cat-like ears and...two fluffy white tails with

black stripes on them. He recognized the scent.

He made a noise in his throat that sounded vaugely (if you used

your imagination) like a chuckle.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's ears twitched and she turned at the sound. She relaxed

and smiled "Father."

Rin halted in her task and turned around "Lord Sesshomaru!" she

said happily. Jaken looked up from cooking the fish, "Oh! My Lord!

Back so soon?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but walked over and looked down at

Yuki "So, you gained a new form I see..."he said flatly. Yuki nodded

"Yes, Master Lord," he said bowing his head repectfully. He knew

how strong the Pretty Masters father was.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Master Lord?"

Yuki nodded slightly. He had heard the others call him Lord so

often, this was the only thing he knew to call him.

"Hm. Sesshima," he said turning to his daughter, "I trust you fared

well?" Sesshima nodded, "Yes. There was one incident with a

mountain beast, but Jaken and I took care of it." Sesshomaru

nodded curtly and took a seat near Ah-Un in a meditative position.

"_Well..."_Sesshima thought to herself, "_That went better than I thought..."_

* * *

Naraku watched through the eyes of his onmyōji, which was currently

in the form of a snake, as Sesshomaru's daughter spoke to him.

She was explaining something about the nekomata that had gained

a humaniod form. Apparently, he had no idea how to transform back.

"How ammusing..." he chuckled, "and pathetic..."

The girls name was Sesshima, he'd figured that out. She was young,

just into womanhood. She was very good looking, though a bit

sarcastic. She was a good fighter and was extremely loyal. She was

also very kind-hearted.

If he took control of her, she would make a worthy slave...He could

use her to gain control over Sesshomaru. He had pretended to be

uncaring when he had kidnapped Rin. But his daughter? HA! Not

even Sesshomaru would be able to stand by while his child was

in peril... His power woud increase significantly if he absorbed

Sesshomaru.

Naraku smirked.

And even if he did, Naraku knew of plenty uses he could have for

a pretty little thing like Sesshima...


	11. Introductions and Dreams

Inuyasha sat across from Kisano and Shippo, who were in the middle

of a deep conversation. Hataku sat next to Kisano, the fire making

his blonde hair an orange-gold color. "I'm sorry about your father

Shippo," Kisano said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Shippo sighed, "It's okay...besides I've got Kagome, and Inuyasha,

and my other friends. I'll be fine. So, who's you're friend?"

Kisano looked at Hataku "This is Hataku..." he wrapped an arm

around his waist. He smiled.

Shippo smirked, "Oh...I see..."

Hataku blushed. Inuyasha looked confused, "What do you mean,

'Oh, I see?' " Miroku nodded, "Yes, what exactly do you mean?"

Both Sango and Kagome scoffed. Shippo smirked again, "Hataku

is Kisano's woman."

Hataku made a noise in his throat that sounded like a whimper,

his fathers words flashing through his mind.

"I'm not a woman..." he muttered.

Kisano tightened his grip, sensing his distress "Hataku. don't take

offense, that's the only expresion Westerners know."

"He's your- but he- AHH! That's gross!" Inuyasha said grimancing.

Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha, don't be such a homophobe, a

lot my guy-freinds back home are gay and Bi, so Lay off."

"I am not a homophobe! As long as neither of them flirt with

ME, I could care less," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kisano raised an eyebrow, "What's gay and Bi?"

"Gay is when guys like other guys. Bi mean's you like men and

women."

Kisano nodded, "Ah, you mean Hataku is a geibo-i and I am a

ryouseiteki."

"Uh...yeah. I guess," Kagome said with a shrugg. Sango looked

at Hataku with a smile, "So long how long have you been lovers?"

"Um...a little over two years, now," he said.

Miroku gave Hataku and Kisano a long look, "If you don't mind,

may I ask a question? I have always wished to know... what is

kamawohoru like?"

Kagome gasped, what kind of question was that?! Sango raised

her _Haraikustsu _and struck Miroku on the head, "Pervert monk"

she said. Miroku groaned, "I retract my question..."

000000ooooo000000

Hataku laid very still as they settled down to sleep. Kisano noticed

Hataku's silence and pulled Hataku close "What's wrong?" he asked,

softly. "Nothing..." Kisano said. Kisano pulled up Hataku's chin, "You

can't fool me, Hataku, now what's wrong?"

Hataku sighed, "I don't know...I guess I just feel a little home sick..."

Kisano smiled and chuckled, " It's alright. Once your father comes to

his senses, I'm sure he'll let you come back. And even if he doesn't,

You still have me."

Hataku looked up at Kisano. His eyes were soft and gentle, "Now,

let's get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomarrow,"

Kisano said. He placed a kiss on Hataku's forehead and pulled him

close, so that his head rested on Kisano's chest.

Suddenly, his homesickness didn't hurt so much anymore...

Hataku closed his eyes and let the sound of Kisano's heartbeat

lull him to sleep.

* * *

Sesshima's head lolled onto her mokomoko as she slept. Sesshomaru

kept watch, as he always did. Jaken had fallen asleep sitting up.

Rin was curled up beside Ah-Un, who was also asleep.

Yuki, however, was not asleep. He sat a few feet away, on all

fours, from Lord Sesshomaru, he seemed to be tryng to figure

out how to change back. To no avail.

"Yuki."

the Nekomata turned and looked up, "Yes, Master Lord?"

"You will not accomplish anything tonight. Go to sleep."

Yuki nodded sleepily, "Yes, Master Lord...Yuki will sleep..."

He slunk over to where Rin lay and curled up beside her. Rins

hand instinctivly began stroking his hair, Yuki purred contentedly

and fell asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to Sesshima, who was

muttering in her sleep.

"No...shut up....nmm... Go away, your breath smells like dead

rabbit" She rolled over and grumbled, but looked on the verge

of laughing "...mm...rubb your own back, you stupid wolf..."


	12. First Bath

Koga looked down at Ginta and Hakkaku's sleeping forms, frowning.

"Alright you idiots, time to wake up he said nudging them

with the toe of his boot. Ginta groaned and sat up, "Aw, Koga,

Why'd you have to wake us?" "Yeah, it's still dark.." Hakkaku

finished, as he usually did. Koga crossed his arms, "I don't care.

I'm leader and I say we're heading out." He tured and walked

a few paces away. Ginta leaned towards Hakkaku, "I think we

need to have a vote to see who gets to be leader..."

Koga turned around, "What'd you say?"

"N-Nothing boss,' he said jumping to his feet." Koga narrowed

his eyes slightly, "Yeah, it better be nothing."

Hakkaku also stood and cracked his back, flinching a little, "Oh

man...I sure could use one of Sesshima's massages...My back is

killing me..." Koga rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't be a baby, your

back will be fine."

"Come on Koga, let's go see Sesshima. It's been forever."

"It's been two weeks."

"But...but..." Ginta and Hakkaku said, their eyes watery, as if they

were about to cry. Koga sighed. He couldn't blame them. If anyone

wanted to see her, it was him.

"Okay.... Lets go."

They looked at him wide eyed, "You really mean it, boss? Ginta

asked Koga nodded, "Duh, you idiots. Now lets go. I'll bet Sesshima

been _begging_ for me ever since we left..." He said in a cocky

manner."Translation :I miss Sesshima too" Hakkaku and Ginta said

simutaneously.

* * *

Yuki played with Rin as they stopped to rest near a flower

patch. Seshomaru had left to patrol the area, leaving Jaken

in charge.

Rin and Yuki saw a butterfly. Yuki lept in the air playfully, trying

to grab it. He clamped his hands around it and landed smoothly

on his feet. He threw the bug into his mouth and devoured

it in one short bite. Jaken grimanced, "Ugh..."

Yuki glanced at Jaken innocently, "What's wrong Master Toad-

face?"

Jaken scowled, "You smell, you are dirty and you just ate an

insect." "Yuki smells bad?" he asked, his ears drooping "Like

fish and dirt." Jaken said covering his nose. Yuki sniffed himself.

"Perhaps Yuki does need a bath..." he said. He extended his tongue

and began to lick his hands.

Sesshima giggled, "You'll never get cleaned THAT way. Not in

That form. You'll have to bathe in water."

Yuki shivered, " Oh...Yuki does not like water..." He looked down

at Rin, who smiled at him "There's no reason to be afraid of the

water, Yuki."

"Yuki does not know how to bathe in water..." he said, sitting on

all fours. Sesshima turned to Jaken, "Jaken....would you-"

"NOT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" he bellowed before she could

finish. "Hmph..." Sesshima said scowling, "Then I guess We'll have

to do it...come on, Rin," she said . Jaken raised an eyebrow, "You're

going to **bathe **him?"

"We're gonna have to...he does smell..."

Jaken shrugged, "Very well...there was a small spring, over

there, "he said pointing towards the woods. Sesshima nodded,

"OK. come on Rin."

Rin took Yuki's hand and followed Sesshima.

000000ooooo000000

Yuki was suprised how good the water felt against his skin.

in his normal form water made him feel uncomfartably soggy,

but he accualy liked this. Sesshima hummed as she scrubbed

his scalp. Yuki splashed the water playfully.

Yuki laughed happily, it was a very deep, warm sound, "Yuki

likes this!" He said, "the water feels nice and is fun to splash."

"I told you you'd like it," Sesshima said as she cleaned his

ears, which were even more velvety soft than hers. Yuki purred

with delight. He was rather enjoying his first bath.

000000ooooo000000

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku followed the scent of Sesshima and Rin

towards the river, "I can't wait to see Sesshima!" Ginta said.

"Yeah I know, makes me wanna howl just thinking about it!"

Hakkaku said smiling broadly. Koga smirked as they approached

"Hey, ya beautiful, did ya-"

Koga stoped. Sesshima and Rin were bathing a boy about

Sesshima's age. A demon from the looks of it... Koga's eyes

widened.

Sesshima looked up, "Koga! it's so good to see you!"

Koga was silent. And then....

"What the hell is going on?!"


	13. Koga Visits Again

Sesshma looked taken aback at Koga's outburst, "What do you mean

'what the hell is going on' ?" Koga growled, "I mean, you're bathing

some guy who's old enough to-"

"Wait" Sesshima said, "Are you talking about Yuki?"

"Yuki? The cat?"

"Yes," Rin said, "He saved me and gained a new form, but he can't

figure out how to change back yet."

"And he needed a bath" Sesshima said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"That guy is Yuki?" Koga asked. Sesshima rlled her eyes, "smell him

if you don't believe me."

Koga took a step forward and sniffed in Yuki's direction, "Heh...

what do ya know?" Sesshima stood, "you though I was doing

something perverted didn't you?" Koga lowered his eyes

"Hmph."

Sesshima smiled after a moment,she could understand how he could

get that impression. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Koga smirked, "What a comfort," he said," Now back away from the

naked man." Sesshima sighed. She and Rin got to their feet and

walked away. Averting their eyes.

Koga handed Yuki his clothing, "Get dressed. Now." he growled.

Yuki obediantly pulled his haroi and Hakakma's on, fastening his

Obi.

Koga and the others eyed him, "How do you feel about Sesshima?"

Koga asked. Yuki smiled, "Yuki loves his master! Pretty Master is

very nice and plays with Yuki. Yuki will do anything to make Master

happy."

Koga sighed, "And that's it?"

"Is Yuki suppose to love her a different way?" Yuki asked confused.

Koga smirked, "No, you just keep doing what you're doing...." He

said. He turned to Ginta and Hakkaku, "He's no competition..."

"In that case... Ginta said smiling

"Lets play with Sesshima!" Hakkaku finished.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima watched as Ginta and Hakkaku played with Rin and Yuki.

Sesshima had given them back massages, much to their delight,

and now they needed to burn off some energy. She jumped a little

as She felt arms wrap around her waist. "Just me," Koga said

grinning. Sesshima pulled away, frowning, "You'd better hope

my father doesn't catch you doing that..."

Koga smiled, "You know I don't mean anything by it."

"Said the man who once had the nerve to call me his woman,"

Sesshima said with a smirk. Koga chuckled, "Oh I still havn't given

up on that. I'm persistant."

"Poor me..." Sesshima said in mock disdain. Koga laughed heartily.

"Yeah, poor you."

Jaken, who stood nearby growled, "Get away from her you perverted

wolf, or I'll have your pelt for a blanket!" Koga scoffed, " You don't

seriously think you can take me on? I'd crush you."

" Hey, he's pretty powerful, don't underestimate Jaken," Sesshima

said in a serious tone.

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...whatever..."

000000ooooo000000

Ginta tossed Rin up in the air, "All yours Hakkaku!"

Hakkaku jumped up and caught her easily, "Got her!"

Rin giggled, "wheeee!" She squeeled with delight as she was hurled

up in the air again. "Wanna go higher?"Ginta asked. Rin was given

no time to answer as they threw her upwards

"Whoa!" cried out in suprise.

"Master!" Yuki cried leaping up high in the air, wrapping his arms

around her, protectivly. He landd smoothly on his feet and put

her down, "Is little master okay?"

Rin straitened her Kimono, "I'm fine Yuki...Thank you." She wrapped

her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

Yuki sighed in relief, turned to the wolves and hissed, his eyes

narrowed and his ears laid flat against his head, "How dare you

throw Yuki's master so high into the air?! You wolves could have

hurt the Little master!"

Ginta and Hakkaku backed away nervously, "We didn't mean to."

"Guess we don't know our own strength..."

Yuki growled, "If wolves hurt Yuki's master, Yuki will claw out thier

eyes!"

"Now, that's a bit much, don't you think?"

000000ooooo000000

They all turned to the voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin said cheerfully.

"Master Lord!" Yuki got on all fours and bowed his head repectfully

"I apprciate your enthusiasm Yuki, but if Harm comes to Rin, it is **_I_**

who rip out eyes."

Yuki nodded solumnly, "Yes, master Lord."

Sesshomaru turned to face Sesshima and Koga, "I see you've come

to visit once again Koga."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, I'm not stayng long though. Just wanted to

talk with Sesshima."

Sesshomaru turned, "say what what have to say and begone, we

have ground to cover, wolf."

Sesshima sighed. He could be so...bossy sometimes... She remembered

when she'd traveled with Koga and the others. except for following

koga and hunting, they didn't really have to do anything.

she'd enjoyed that life style, but nonetheless she had to admit she liked

traveling with Sesshomaru. Even when Jaken insulted her, or Sesshomaru

beat her in training.

They were her family.

She stroked her mokomoko absentlmindedly and turned to Koga, smiling

"So, what did you want to talk about?"


	14. Teishoku & Training

Naraku took his human form, a young male in his mid 20's wearing

a dark blue and purple haroi and Hakama's. He stood and exited

his bedroom. He smiled with evil ammusement at his new Incarnation.

After all, the silence was a bit boring...

His latest incarnation was a teenager. This one he had created with

a certain type of humor in mind. He had made the boy look like

himself, but with a key difference, it had Kikyo's eyes. Currently this

Incarnation, whom he had yet to name, was painting.

"These colors intrigue me..." he said, stroking the brush over the

paper carefully, but without much idea of what he was painting.

Naraku chuckled, "Why?"

"I'm not sure...But I like them." He lowered his brush, examining

his work.

Naraku smiled slightly, "In that case I shall call you Teishoku"

The adolecent nodded, "Very well. What am I to call you?"

Naraku pressed his lips together, "I do not care. You may call me

Naraku if you wish." Teishoku nodded once more, "Yes, Naraku."

"Come, Naraku said, " I have much to show you" Teishoku stood,

"Yes, Naraku."

Naraku smirked, This was the best Incarnation yet...

000000ooooo000000

Teishoku stood beside Naraku as he traveled through the air,

Naraku brought them down in a grassy clearing. "Tell me...what

do you see?" Naraku asked. Teishoku looked around his eyes

flashing right to left. Observing everything. "Grass...flowers...

birds..." he said. He squinted his eyes, "There is something

else..." Naraku smiled, "What do you see?"

Teishoku's eyes narrowed and turned green, "I see...a girl...

with white hair...and the ears of a dog. There is a child with her.

A human, And also a two headed dragon, an Imp demon, and

a man that looks like the girl, only with markings upon his cheeks.

There is a young Nekomata male with fair skin and black hair."

Naraku looked down at him, "Yes. Would you like to know their

names?" Teishoku looked up at his creator, waiting.

"The girl is Sesshima. the Dog demon is her Father, Lord Sesshomaru.

The child is Rin, his ward. the Imp, Jaken, is his retainer, The dragon

is Ah-Un, their Steed, and the Nekomata is thier pet. He is called

Yuki"

Teishoku looked back to Sesshima and the others, "Sesshomaru is

her father? Her creator?" He was silent for a moment, "You created

me...does that mean you are **my** father?"

Naraku's expression shifted from neutral to ammusment "I suppose

you could say that. You are of my flesh."

Teishoku looked thoughtful. Naraku read his thoughts, " Do you

wish to call me father?" he asked, chuckling in a manner others

would have considered unsettling.

Teishoku was silent.

Naraku chuckled, "You will prove to be an interesting Incarnation,

Teishoku. Prove your worth and serve me faithfully."

Teishoku bowed his head, "I will...Father."

* * *

Sesshima drew her sword, ready to spar. "I am ready for you

Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru drew his _tokijin "_Remember what told you last time,

watch your speed. Anticipate your oponenents next move."

"Yes, I remember, "Now lets fight!"

Sesshomaru smirked, " Then lets begin."

He moved with lightning quickness, Sesshima dodged quickly,

holding up her _Nakutetsai_ blocking a blow.

"**savage strike!"**

She slashed at Sesshomaru's throat, he moved aside in the blink

of an eye, easily dodging her.

000000ooooo000000

Yuki whined in his throat as Sesshima caught a fist in her stomach.

"Is Master going to be okay?"

Rin smiled, "Don't worry Yuki, Lady Sesshima and Lord Sesshomaru

are just sparing. He's teaching her how to fight." Jaken nodded,

"Yes. She could not ask for a better teacher. Our Lord is the best."

Rn nodded in agreement, "Mmm-hmm."

Yuki turned back towards His master, who was still fighting"

000000ooooo000000

"**Poison claw!" **Seshomaru growled as Sesshima managed to

land a blow on his armour, cracking it. His claws sank into her

shoulder. She cried out in pain, growling, "Is that all you got?!"

She jerked away, slashing at his face again, her bright blue

claws cutting into his cheek. She raised her sword, "**Ice Rage!"**

she cried, sending razor like Ice crystals at him. He lept away,

striking at her with his whip of light. She ducked, and ran at him,

landing yet another blow.

"I've been working on my speed..." she panted slightly, smiling.

Sesshomaru pushed her back and raised his sword,

**"Dragon Strike!"**

Sesshima gasped as the pain hit her. Deep gashes formed

on her chest and arms. She was thrown backwards, landing

hard on her stomach.

She weakly tried to push herself up, but fell back down.

Sesshomaru walked over to her slowly and knelt down, taking

her hand. He helped her up. She leaned against him, trying to

regain her strength. She panted heavily.

"I...guess...I'm still not fast enough.....huh....?"

Ah-Un walked over. Sesshima grabbed onto his saddle for support.

Sesshomaru looked down at her

"You're getting there."

Sesshima could have sworn she'd seen a smile flash across his

face, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.


	15. Rebirths & Trouble

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in disgust at the displays of affection

Kisano and Hataku shared. He couldn't, for the life of him figure

out why Kagome thought it was so cute...

Kagome and the others didn't sem to mind, however. Shippo,

having already known about his cousins tastes, was pefectly

accepting. As was Kagome. Sango reguarded it with disinterest,

and Miroku...

Miroku whent into Monk-mode and was understanding. He was

sympathetic of them, having heard how Hataku was disowned

by his father, who was a lord of some kind...Inuyasha wouldn't

have cared so much if they hadn't been so lovey dovey all the

time...

000000ooooo000000

Kisano and Hataku were walking a bit behind the others, holding

hands. They were speaking to Kagome about some of her stuff

from the future.

"So, these spark-sticks are called matches?" Kisano asked. Kagome

nodded. Hataku took the little box of matches curiously. How do

they work?"

"I'll show you later when we stop for the night," Kagome promised.

They came across a broken bridge, which was too bad, considering

that it was a pretty wide river. "Oh, this isn't good.."Hataku said.

Kisano laughed, "You leave this to me..." he said flashing him a

smile.

"Oh this I gotta see..." Inuyasha said.

Kisano strode forward and reached into the folds of his Kimono.

He pulled out a long, narrow, stick-like object. He flashed a grin

at Inuyasha and hurled it into the air, above the river. As it fell,

it became a huge log, which spanned the river. "It only lasts for a

moment, so I suggest you hurry" he said looking over his shoulder.

Shippo beamed proudly, "That's my cousin!"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Show off...."

* * *

Naraku held up the fan Kagura had used as a weapon when she

had still been alive. She had dropped it when he'd poisoned her,

and he'd kept it. Now he was going to use it. He was familiar with

all of Kagura's attacks, and there was one in particular that he

was all-too eager to use.

he looked at the piles of dust and glass he had laying on two

seperate matts. He raised the fan.

"**Dance of the dead."**

He waved the fan at the piles. There was an eerie red glow

around them. and they began to shift and change. The piles

of dust and glass stretched out and secreeted red, blood-like

fluids. Naraku smiled with evil pleasure as the bloody masses

expanded and pulsed, taking vague shapes, which became

more and more distinct with each passing second.

Eventually the red masses took two very distinct shapes, and

they began to lose their reddish color, taking on fleshy, pale

tones. They took the form of a young woman with short black

hair and a young child with long, white hair.

Naraku took two small shards of the shikon jewel and inserted

each one into one of the bodies. He muttered a spell under

his breath.

the two bodies took deep, gasping breaths, and sat up slowly.

000000ooooo000000

The first thing Kagura saw when she opened her eyes was

the long black hair and searing red eyes of Naraku. She hissed

and moved away, "Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled in his throat, "It's about tme you awakened..."

Kagura rubbed the side of her head, groaning, "I was asleep?"

Naraku put on a serious face, "You were in a state of inanimation.

both of you. For a year."

Kagura's eyes widened,"A year? But why didn't you-"

"I had more important things to do with my time than wake

you up."

He handed her her fan, "I beleive this is yours."

Kagura snatched it away from him. Naraku smirked, "Now is that

any way to treat the one who gave you back your heart?"

"What?" Kagura reached into her Kimono and touched her chest.

She could feel her heart beating deep within. She looked back

up with shock and Awe on her face.

"If you betray me, as you did before, I will take it back," Naraku

said, his face serious again, "And this time I may not be so

generous with your life..." He rose, "Come, I have someone

I wish you to meet."

Kagura and Kanna rose, following Naraku quietly down the halls

of his lair until they came to a room with a rich purple curtains.

"Meet Teishoku..." He said parting the curtains.

Sesshomaru walked ahead as he usually did, Sesshima and the

others were walking behind, playing some sort of game. Jaken,

despte himself, seemed to get into the spirit of it.

"Okay..." Rin said, "Now hop on one foot for sxteen paces"

Sesshima giggled as Jaken tried hopping forward, only to

fall. He rightened himself and tried again. Yuki had much greater

success, being a cat-demon, he had natural balance. Sesshima

managed to hop the sixteen steps before she had to put both

feet down to regain her balance.

Sesshomaru stiffened as a scent reached him on the wind.

He growled. The others stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

looking up at him with large eyes. Sesshima also sniffed the air.

she smelled....

she smelled...

"Bear demon..."

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha sniffed the air as the wind whipped his long hair around

his face. "You smell something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, Sesshomaru and his group..."

000000ooooo000000

The two groups saw each other at the same time, but Sesshomaru's

gaze autimatially landed on Hataku, who carried the same scent

that he knew belonged to the clan of the Young bear Lord who

had taken his daughters virtue.

"So...Otosu had a brother did he?"

* * *


	16. Meetings, Idea's, and Tasks

"Sesshomaru, what're you doing he-" Sesshomaru swept past

Inuyasha, ignoring him completely, and headed right for Hataku,

who paled upon seeing him. "L-Lord Sesshomaru..." he stuttered.

"Speak your name," Sesshomaru demanded in one of his

deadliest tones.

Hataku swallowed, shaking, "Hataku...Hataku of Hhebai...banished

son of Lord Metsutetsai..."

Kisano squeezed his way inbetween them, "What's this all about,

who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru looked

the Fox demon over, absorbing his appearence expertly. He

noticed the way he was clutching onto the Bears hand in a

protective, possesive, and also how the young bear lord was

cowering behind him.

He sniffed, unnoticed. The bear was covered with the fox's scent,

and not in the manner in which Inuyasha had the scent of the

others on him.

A small smirk formed on his face, "Oh...I see."

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha, along with everybody else, was very confused. "What's

this about, fluffy boy?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Sesshomaru turned away, the smirk still on his face.

"Really, Inuyasha, I'm suprised you didn't notice his scent...He's

the brother of the one who raped Sesshima..." He said walking

towards where Sesshima stood with the others He looked to

Sesshima, "Come, he is no threat."

Sesshima glanced at the Bear demon. He was probably only just her

age, and he certainly didn't _feel _dangerous...His aura was not nearly

as powerful as Otosu's had been. He was about at the same level

as Ah-Un.

She walked forward, keeping her eyes on him.

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha nodded to her, "Hey Sesshima." Sesshima nodded back,

"Hey, Inuyasha-haku," She greeted him in the old tongue, since

she just didn't have it in her to call him 'Uncle Inuyasha' for Buddah's

sake, he was only a few years older than she was!

"Just call me Inuyasha..." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshima snickered inwardly.

"Hey, Sesshima, how ya doin?" Kagome asked, smiling pleasantly.

Sesshima couldn't help but smile back, "Pretty good, I guess...Found

any new Shards?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Ah..."

Rin happily skipped over to Kagome, "Hello Kagome!"

While Kagome busied herself with Rin, Sesshima turned her attention

to Hataku, who was looking at her wth a great deal of awe on his face.

"Are you... Sesshima?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

Hataku bowed to her, as was the Eastern custom, "I am Hataku, younger

brother of Otosu and Son of Metesutetsai."

"_Not that there's a family resemblance...he looks nothing like him.." _

Sesshima thought to herself. She caught the same scent Her father had

_"and apparently his tastes sway in the alternative direction...."_

Sesshima smiled wamly. She had nothing to extended her

hand and shook his, "Nice to meet you, Hataku."

* * *

Ginta ran swiftly across the rivers bank, pursuing the deer whom moments

ago he had startled from the rivers edge. All according to Koga's plan.

he herded him towards the trees, there Hakkaku joined in the chase.

they forced it to go underneath a large rock formation, cutting off it's

escape. Koga rushed out from his hiding place and lept upon the creature

his fangs sinking deep into it's neck.

000000ooooo000000

As they chowed down on the meat, only a short hour later, Koga sat

a bit away from the other two. He was thinking about Sesshima. He

thought about her more than anything else. Why shouldn't he? She

**was** his ichuunoonna...

He knew he was too far from Sesshomaru's scent to track Sesshima

down, but he wanted to see her.

He wanted to wrap his fingers in her long, soft hair and press his

lips to her neck, and Mark her as his. He could almost picture her

scent...that cherry-blossom and cinnamon smell. He sighed, Buddah

how he missed her.

He watched Ginta and Hakkaku eagerly devouring their portion of

the meat. They missed her too.

He made his decsion. Next time he saw Sesshima, he was going to

convince her to come with him and the others.

just for a little while...

It was only fair.

He smiled to himself. Soon he would be with his koishii...

* * *

Naraku watched, through Kanna's mrror, these events. He smiled

to himself evily. Things were going in his favor...

He rose and exited his chambers. He summoned his baboon hide

to cover himself and whent to Teishoku, who was practicing his attacks.

His paintbrush, as it so happened, was hs weapon of choice.

And it was quite deadly.

000000ooooo000000

Teishoku raised his brush, which had trippled in size. He swung it

in a smooth arc over his head,

"**Blood brush!"**

From the bristles came red, razor-like shards, which glowed faintly.

Kagura raised her fan, "**Dance of blades!"**

The glowing white blades that came from her fan countered his own,

and sent them flying back at him, he dodged them, leaping into the

air and landing smoothly on his feet.

"Teishoku."

The youth turned and, seeng Naraku, bowed his head respectfully,

"Yes, Father?"

Kagura shuddered. She haed when he called Naraku that word...

Fathers were kind, and protected you...

Naraku was no father.

"I hve an errand for you...and Kagura.." Naraku said in a low, soothing

voice which made Kagura winceas his heart sped up ever so slightly,

it was a pity she couldn't enjoy it more...

"What do you require of us, Naraku?"


	17. in which there is much chat and thoughts

Inuyasha was suprised his brother was as curtious as he was towards

Hataku. He had expected him to attempt to kill him for just being related

to the Otosu guy that had raped Sesshima. Instead he was accualy

being civil. Which was odd.

"So, how come your father banished you?" Sesshima asked. Hataku

glanced at his feet, "My father caught me and Kisano together and,

well... let's just say he wasn't pleased..."

"That's an understatement..." Kisano said, "He tried to kill me, and

there's no telling what he would have done to Hataku if I hadn't bitten

him."

Sesshima almost choked on her tea. she swallowed and looked over

at him, " You **bit** Metsutetsai?"

Kisano nodded solemnly, "I had no choice. I couldn't just stand by and

let the love of my life be harmed..." He reached over and pulled Hataku

to his chest. Hataku blushed heavily, "Kisano...not-"

Kisano put a finger to his lips, " Don't speak...We have nothing to hide..."

His face was only an inch from that of the young bear lord.

"Kisano..." Hataku breathed

Kagome squeeled with delight, "Oh, my god, that's so CUTE....!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not that cute..."

Sesshomaru smirked, "How ammusing..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima looked over at Miroku, who was studying Yuki with interest.

"While we're introducing new freinds, who is this?" he asked, turning

to Sesshima. "Oh, he's Yuki. He's our Nekomata."

Sango looked suprised, "But...he has a humanoid form...even Kirara

doesn't have one yet..."

"Well, it sort of happened by accident," Rin explained, "You see, I was

climbing a tree, but te branch I was on snapped. Yuki saved me, and

transformed in the process. And now-"

"Yuki cannot change back," Yuki said sitting on all fours. Jaken nodded

curtly, "Yes. And believe me he's TRIED."

Sesshima patted Yuki's head, "Yuki, let me introduce you to everyone.

that's Inuyasha, my fathers half-brother. The monk is Miroku. He's bit

of a pervert, the little fox demon is Shippo, the one with the strange

Kimono is Kagome,she's a preistess, and the one with the large

weapon is Sango. A demon slayer. She has a Nekomata too. Her

name is Kirara."

Yuki nodded, "Ok. Red Half-dog, strange preistess, little fox, Kirara,

Demon slayer, and perveted monk?"

Sesshima giggled, "Close enough..."

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Hataku, who was blushing heavily

as Kisano muttered sweet nothings in his ear.

"A shame this meeting was so brief. Perhaps another time we could

engage in a game of igo."

Hataku nodded, "I'd be honored, Lord Sesshomaru," he said bowing.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Sesshima, Jaken, let's go."

"Hurry up, girl, or you and your cat will fall behind," Jaken said in his

customary tone to Rin, "Yes, master Jaken. Come Yuki," Rin said

hurrying to catch up with Jaken and Ah-Un, "Yes, Master," Yuki

purred, following her.

Inuyasha and the others watched as they walked off.

"What the Hell is igo?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

Teishoku looked down as the ground sped underneath them. Kagura

and himself were currently flying high above the ground on her giant

feather.

"Kagura, may I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"How come...you do not get along with Father?"

Kagura shuddered. "I wish you would stop calling him that...My reasons

are my own. Now keep an eye out for Inuyasha."

"Yes sister."

Kagura sighed, This would take some getting use to...

* * *

Koga looked up at the sky. The full moon was out tonight, Sesshima

would be in her Human form tonight... He remembered the first time

She had had her human night with them. Ginta and Hakkaku had

been insanly protective, and had insisted on staying awake all night

while Sesshima slept. Of course, non-suprisingly, they had fallen

asleep shortly after midnight. So Koga had stayed awake in their place.

Sesshima looked a lot different in her human form.

But, in either form, she was just as beautiful, and strong, and intelligent

as she always was. Koga promised himself that when he had Sesshima

to himself, he was going to ask her to be his mate.

And this time...

no pesky Sesshomaru to interfere.


	18. Jaken's village and Kagura's wrath

Sesshima looked up the full moon, growling with aggrivation. She hated

the full moon with a passion. Especially because it was only suppose to

last one night, but a little over 2 years ago there had been a time when

the full moon had lasted for neary two weeks!

She'd leanred from Inuyasha while she had still had been in the village

that THAT had been caused by a demon named Kaguya who was

obsessed with endless night.

Freak...

Yuki looked at her with concern "Is something wrong Master?"

Sesshima looked over at him, "Just wishing ths night would hurry up

and get over with...I hate full moons."

'Why, Master? Yuki think's the full moon is pretty."

Sesshima sighed, "Because on full moons I turn human. And that's

usually a bad thing."

She neglected to mention that turning human made her think about

what had happened to her while she'd been in human form. And

that made her feel vulnerable, which in turn made her feel even more

aggrivated.

She glanced at Sesshomaru. He would defend her if anything happened.

She knew that. As would Jaken.

speaking of whom...

Jaken was leading Ah-Un along as they walked on the dark road. Rin

was riding along, sleepily. Sesshomaru was just ahead of them. Jaken

suddenly stiffened, "Hm...this area seems familiar..." he said to himself.

they suddenly approached a small village. Literaly small. the huts and

houses, child sized, lay in shambles.

Jaken's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness...." he said, his small frame

trembling. "Have you been here before, Master Toad-face?"

Jaken paled a bit,"This was..my village..." He dropped the reins

and hurried down the street.

"Master Jaken, wait up!" Rin said sliding off Ah-Un's back and

running after him. Sesshima exchanged looks with Sesshomaru

and followed the two of them

000000ooooo000000

Jaken stopped, reaching the end of a row of huts. He fell to his knees,

dropping the Staff of Two Heads. Sesshima followed his gaze and

gasped. There were bodies everywhere, some lay in akward, unnatural

postions, while still others were massacred, with large gashes, or with

body parts severed.

Jaken was trembling. Rin placed a hand on his back. "Master Jaken...are

you okay?"

"Dead...they're all dead..."Jakens eyes were filled with tears. "Everyone

is dead!"

"Not quite all...Jaken"

They turned to the sound of the voice, it was another Imp demon,

and he looked much like Jaken, only a bit younger, and with chestnut

hair. He was clutching his arm, which was bleeding, he limped over

from one of the runed buildings.

" My brother!" Jaken cried out, running to him. They embraced.

Tears rolled down their faces, "Sakan, What happened here?"

Jaken asked, looking at the graves again, " A woman riding a giant

feather and a youth with a paintbrush...They came through here

less than 5 hours ago..."

Jaken froze, "A woman riding a giant feather?"

"Yes, she--Oh!" He clutched his arm as pain ripped through it. Rin

whent to them, "Let me see your arm..." she said.

"Who are they?"Sakan asked, "That's Rin, the ward of my Lord," Jaken

said, "And his daughter Sesshima"

Sakan ripped his sleeve off, giving Rin full view of his skinny green

arm. There was a huge gash. "Lady Sesshima, can you help him?"

Sesshima knelt and examined the wound. "Yes. is there a stream

nearby?"

"There's a well, Yuki, come help me get water," Jaken said hurrying off.

"Yes, Master toad-face,"he said following closely. They returned

moments later with a bucket of water. "This will hurt a little..."Sesshima

warned. Sakan nodded.

Sesshima used her head-cloth as a rag, dipping it in the water and

cleaning out the wound. Sesshomaru watched as Sesshima tended

to Jakens brother. Once she had bandaged it up, she stood.

"That's the best I can do..."

Sakan bowwed his head, "Thank you for your aide, Lady Sesshima..."

He turned to Jaken, "Brother, we must bury our kinfolk..." Jaken

nodded, turning to Lord Sesshomaru, "My Lord-"

"Tend to your fallen comrades, Jaken" Sesshomaru said before he

had even finished. Jaken bowed, "Thank you milord..."He rose to his

feet, "Come, my brother, let's put them to rest..."

"Master Jaken, let us assist you," Rin said. Sesshima nodded, "Yes.

you'll need help."

Yuki nodded, "Yuki will help too"

Jaken looked up at Sesshima and Rin, "Thank you..."

000000ooooo000000

Once they had burried the last of them, Sesshima, and Yuki joined

Jaken and Sakan in prayer. It was 3 hour to dawn and Rin had fallen

asleep.

"Sakan, where will you go now?" Jaken asked.

"To our sister, Kanoi's, village...She lives 20 leagues from here. She

married a lizard demon by the name of Tusamaru."

Jaken embraced Sakan, "Good luck brother."

Sakan nodded, "You too...and watch out for that woman with the giant

feather and that youth with the paintbrush"

And they departed.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken, "Jaken, what's this about a woman

with a feather?"

"The village was attacked by a woman who flew on a giant feather, and

some boy..."

Flew on a giant feather....

Sesshomaru paused for a fraction of a second.

There was only one woman he knew of that flew on a giant feather.

"Kagura"

* * *

Kagura and Teishoku made their way southward, Teishoku looked

pleased with himself. "That was quite thrilling...But why did we have

to attack those Kappa's again?"

"I could smell Inuyasha's scent there. They refused to tell me where

he was....it doesn't matter...I know where he is now... that worm,

Sakan, told direction he'd gone."

"So that's why you let him live?"

"Yes."

Teishoku nodded, "The sun will be up soon. We should rest." Kagura

shook her head. "First we Find Inuyasha. Then we can rest."

He sighed, "Very well sister."


	19. Teishoku vs Inuyasha: a battle royal!

Inuyasha watched in supressed disgust as he caught Kisano and Hataku

kissing. Again.

"Ugh...don't they EVER stop?" he muttered under his breath. Kagome scoffed,

"Inuyasha, stop being a butt-head."

"I am not a butt-head."

"are too"

"Am not!"

"are too"

"Am not!"

"are too"

"Am not!"

"are too"

"Am not!"

Shippo interupted their conversation, "Uh...Inuyasha? Kagome?"Inuyasha

sighed, "What IS it Shippo?" The small Kitsune gulped, "Can't you smell it?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "I smell Naraku..." His hand moved

to the hilt of his_ Tetsaiga _Instinctivly. suddenly the wind rose up, sending

dust swirling into the air. Hataku hurriedly covered his eyes to sheild them

from the sand.

Two dark silouette's appeared as the wind stopped and the dust settled.

Kagome gasped, "Kagura?"

000000ooooo000000

The Witch of the wind smirked, "You were expecting someone else?" Everyone,

excluding Kisano and Hataku, who had no idea who she was, were in shock.

"We saw you die!" Inuyasha growled, "You're dead!"

Kagura chuckled, "No, I was not. You merely thought I was dead. You should

be more attentive when you slay someone..."

Inuyasha snarrled. Kagome's eyes were drawn to the 15 year old boy at

Kagura's side, "Wait a second, who's that?"

Everyone else seemed to notice him too, finaly.

Kagura opened her fan and used it to hide the lower half of her face. A habit

she employed when she was feeling particularly evil. "This s Teishoku, Naraku's

newest incarnation"

Inuyasha scoffed, drawing his sword, "Then he' just another peice of Naraku for

me to take out." He charged forward, raising his mighty fang of destruction.

"**Wind Scar**!"

Teishoku quickly dodged, his brush grew 4 times it's normal size, "**Death Stroke!"**

A lage black streak of flew from the bristles. Inuyasha quickly moved out of the

way. The streak slammed into a nearby boulder, which shattered on contact into

bits of rubble and dust.

"I hate to admit it, but that was impressive," Miroku said narrowing his eyes

slightly.

Teishoku smirked, "If you liked that, monk, you'll love this...**Painters** **Hell Stare!"**

His eyes glowed a very dark shade of Blue, he let out a shout as a blast of

demonic engery shot from his eyes. Inuyasha rushed right through it, blocking

the blow, "You'll have to do better than that!", he raised his claws. Inuaysha's

narrowed eyes suddenly widened as he caught sight of the true color of

Teishoku's eyes.

"_Those eyes...." _he thought, "_their just like Kikyo's...Could this kid be-?"_

No, he told himself, Kagura herself had said, he was just Naraku's incarnation.

There's no way that he...that he COULD be...

"What's the matter Inuyasha, you look like you've seen a ghost," Teishoku

mocked. Inuyasha growled again, "Shaddup, you bastard!"

Teishoku remembered what Naraku had told him and smirked, "Technically,

Inuyasha, I believe it is YOU who is the Bastard."

000000ooooo000000

Kagome gasped, "_OH, MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT!"_ she

thought to herself.

Inuyasha's eyes tinted red. His demonic rage surpassing the control over

his demonic blood the _Tetsaiga_ supplied,"**_You son of a bitch...."_**

Inuyasha allowed his sword to drop, so that his demon blood could take

over. Inuyasha transformed into his demon form, his voice deepening

and becoming more of a growl. Teishoku had NOT been expecting this.

"How-"

**_"I will rip out your throat!"_**

He knocked Teishoku's Paintbrush out of his grasp, lifting him up by the

front of his Haroi. He flexed his now much-sharper claws. Kagome rushed

forward, "Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kagome's voice just as he struck. He

missed Teishoku's throat, instead, his razor-like talons slashed his chest,

leaving five deep, profusly bleeding gashes.

Kagura nrrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, she swung her fan at Inuyasha,

who had returned to his normal form, looking a bit disoriented.

**"Dance of the Dragon!"**

000000ooooo000000

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome protectivly andused the Tetsaiga to brace himself.

Mirokuquickly planted his staff in the ground and put up a protective barier

around himself, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Hataku and Kisano.

The swirling, twister-like winds collided with Inuyasha, "Hold on Kagome!"

he said through gritted teeth. Kagome hung on for dear life, her arms

forming a death-grip around Inuyasha's waist.

When the ripping winds ceased and the dust settled Inuyasha looked

up.

"They're gone..."

* * *

Kagura urged her feather to go as fst as it could, heading back torwards

Naraku's palace. Teishoku was unconcious, and he was losing a lot of

blood. Naraku was the only one who could heal him. She was worried,

she had to admit, not because Teishoku could die. But of what Naraku

would do if His newest Incarnation perished.

She took comfort in the fact that Teishoku's little test-run had been succesful.

Mostly.

Naraku would be delighted when he learned that Inuyasha had reacted

EXACTLY as he'd been hoping...


	20. Oyogo, and a challenge

Sesshima felt a mixture of excitment and angst.

By chance, they had found their way to Sesshima's childhood village, which

Sesshima knew all too well. She had avioded the village the last time she

had come, the time she had gotten _Nacutetsai_. It was hard to believe it

had only been 6 months ago.

Oyogo's eyes, lit up when he saw her. She hurried over to him, beaming.

"Oyogo, it's great to see you!" She embraced him tightly, her hands not

quite touching, do to Oyogo's well-built muscles. He hugged her back, his

well built arms crushing her slightly. Sesshima patted his shoulder with

her hand, "Oyogo, I can't breath."

Oyogo released her, laughing, "Sorry, Sesshima."

Yuki, who was just behind Sesshima sniffed in Oyogo's direction cautiously.

"Master, who's the cat-demon?"

Sesshima turned to him, "Oh, Yuki, this is Oyogo. He was a good freind of

my mother. And me. He's not just any cat demon. He's a tiger-demon."

Yuki's eyes widened, " A **_Tiger_** demon? What's that?"

Oyogo chuckled, "Let me show you, Nekomata."

His eyes turned bright green. Yuki watched in amazed facination as he

transformed into a large menacing Tiger-human hybrid type creature. He

was 12 feet tall, with orange fur and Black stripes.

"Wow...."Yuki said, awe in his voice. Oyogo transformed back into his normal,

Humaniod form.

"Oyogo, stop showing off." Sesshima said rolling her eyes. Her smile faded

as she heard Sesshomaru walk up behind her, "Greetings Oyogo."

Sesshima winced, waiting for Oyogo to say somthing rude and Hate-filled.

Instead he smiled, "Sorry, I'd love to insult you, but I'm in too good of a

mood. I just got a large payment from a passing snake-demon to repair

his weapon. And I plan on celebrating," he said in a triumphant manner.

"Oh really? Not tending to Human armour anymore?" Sesshomaru asked,

smirking. Oyogo just laughed, "Shut up, Dog-breath."

Sesshima sighed with relief. If Oyogo stayed in a good mood, there was

a better chance that they wouldn't try to kill each other.

* * *

Sesshima knelt beside the grave of her mother, Siana. She knelt her head

in respect and said a silent blessing. She placed a small red flower, which

she'd picked on the way here, on the grave. "Hi, mom. It's me. How's

heaven? Good? I hope so. Um...Things are going pretty good here. I get

along with Sesshomaru more than I use to. Um...I met a guy. His name is

Koga. He's a wolf demon. He's kinda big-headed, and very bossy, but he's

kind-hearted..."

Sesshima laughed softly, remembering how Stubborn Koga was. How he

teased her for being a half-breed, jokingly. And also how he would beg her

into rubbing his back after long runs.

She missed him. And Ginta and Hakkaku. They were helpless without Koga

to guide them. She remembered when they'd told her about how they had

tried to run away once, only to end up returning to Koga.

They were like brothers to Sesshima.

Slightly moronic, playful, protecive older brothers.

She giggled.

"Well, mom, I'd better get back to Oyogo's hut before Jaken ends up starting

a fight. You know how stupid he can be..."

She stood, brushing off her Kimono, and exited the small grove of trees.

* * *

Yuki played with Rin on the floor as Oyogo cooked a boar on the same

fire he used to heat the metal he normaly worked. It smelled delicious

and Sesshima's mouth watered just thinking about sinking her teeth into

it.

Jaken sniffed the air, "That smells rather tasty...what herbs are you

cooking it with?" he asked. "Oh, just some local spices I crossed with those

from the continent. I call it "Gomasio." I like to think that they add a nice

touch to any meal. Particularly boar."

Jaken licked his lips, "I can't wait to try it."

"I'll bet," Oyogo said.

Sesshima was pleased that Oyogo's good mood had rubbed off on Jaken.

The last time these two had met up, Jaken had been insufferable.

000000ooooo000000

As they ate, Sesshima told him about some of the things that had happened

since the last time they'd met. He raised his eyebrow as she told him about

Koga. "Wolves...We have those on the conitinent as well, Feirce things,

but always joking around. They make good companions in battle, I'll give them

that." He looked over at her, "Are you fond of him?"

"Well, a little..." Sesshima said blushing.

Oyogo chuckled.

He opened a large brown jug and poured a bitter-smelling clear liquid into

his cup.

Sesshima wrinkled his nose, " That stuff stinks..."

"It does not," he said gulping it down.

"Say's you. That stuffs not good for anything but getting drunk with"

"It takes more than Sake to get the best of me," Oyogo said pouring another

cup. He glanced at Sesshomaru, " Care for a drinking contest?"

Sesshomau scoffed, " Such things are beneath me"

"I'll bet a dog like you wouldn't last five minutes against me anyway" he said

' I could drink you under the table. Dog's have no stomach for Sake."

000000ooooo000000

A smile crept to Sesshomaru's face. He stood. Jaken saw the smile and swallowed

nervously, "M-my Lord, w-what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru looked Oyogo square in the eyes, " I have been challenged, Jaken.

I, Sesshomaru, never turn down a challenge..."


	21. Drinking Contest & Sesshima's departure

Sesshima sighed. Nothing good could come from this. She turned to Rin

"Rin, there's a feild of flowers not too far from here. You, and Ah-Un

go pick me a nice big bunch of flowers, would you?" Rin smiled happily

"Yes Lady Sesshima!" She rose to her feet and dashed out the door,

eager, as ever, to please.

000000ooooo000000

Oyogo and Sesshomaru faced each other on opposte ends of Oyogo's

black-wood table, cross legged. "What are the terms of this little

contest?" Sesshomaru asked. Oyogo poured the Sake into two cups.

"The first one to either pass out loses, That's the only rule. We drink until

we fall down."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Simple enough..."

"We'll see," Oyogo said. He turned to Sesshima and Jaken, "You two will

be the pourers. Jaken, you serve Sesshomaru, Sesshima, you pour for me."

"What should Yuki do?" Yuki asked.

"You watch. we'll need an audience," Oyogo said. Yuki seemed dissapointed

that he didn't have a more mportant job, "Yuki thinks the Master Lord will

win" he said as he sat on all fours obediantly.

Oyogo scoffed, " 'master Lord'? Did you train him to say that Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just swallowed his Sake in one gulp and held it out for Jaken

to refill.

Sesshima sighed.

This was gonna be a LONG night...

000000ooooo000000

Two hours later....

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima was amazed at how much Sake that Oyogo and Sesshomaru had

drunk between the two of them. It was begining to show. Oyogo's speech

was slightly slurred, and Even Sesshomaru seemed to be a bit disoriented.

Oyogo took another drink of Sake, "Sesshomaru, lemme ask you something...

How the heck do you keep your clothing so clean all the time?"

Sesshomaru swallowed another cup of Sake, "My Yokai energy keeps my

clothing from being harmed or from being dirtied."

Oyogo laughed drunkenly, "Nice...wish I knew that trick."

"I doubt you are powerful enough," Sesshomaru said holdng out his cup to be

refilled by Jaken.

"Ha! I bet f I set it on fire it wouldn't be able to repair itself...It'd be a pile of

ashes..."he said, "Hey Sesshima, top me off would you?"

Sesshima poured another cup reluctantly.

Yuki shifted uncomfortably, he looked up at Sesshima, "Master, May Yuki please

leave for a moment? Yuki has to go..."

Sesshima nodded, "Yeah, go ahead... have to get a new Jug of Sake anyway..."

she whent into the next room. Yuki stood and hurriedly exited the house,

not needing to be asked twice.

Sesshomaru looked back at Oyogo, "My aura is powerful enough to repell fire. I

don't need such trivial protection. Unlike my brother Inuyasha...What a

pathetic half-breed."

Sesshima, who had just re-entered the room, stiffened. Jaken looked at

Sesshomaru worriedly "Um, my lord-"

But he continued, "Half-breeds...they're all the same. Weak. Arrogant. And

stubborn. Inuyasha is no exception. I despise the fact that my fathers

blood flows through his veins...Half-breeds like him are pathetic weaklings."

Sesshima's heart twisted as her fathers words cut into her.

Pathetic weaklings?

that's how he saw Half-demons?

That's how he saw....her?

00000ooooo000000

She threw the jug of Sake down. It shattered, but she took no notice as

she ran from the hut. Jaken pursued her, "Sesshima! Come back! Lord

Sesshomaru is not in his right mind!"

00000ooooo000000

Oyogo and Sesshomaru looked at the shattered Jug dimly. Neither of them

had ben aware she had come back until she had dropped the Jug.

"what got into her?" Oyogo asked, his words barely coherent. Just as

Sesshomaru was about to respond, Oyogo fell over sideways. Losing

conciousness completely.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself drunkenly, "It would appear I have won,

Jaken....Jaken?"

He looked around, and discovered Jaken was absent as well.

* * *

Sesshima ran, tears streaming down her face. She was running at top speed,

and Jaken had fallen behind long ago. Her eyes were so clouded with tears

that she couldn't see what was in front of her until she hit it.

00000ooooo000000

Koga could have fallen over when he slammed into Sesshima, who's scent

he had caught an hour before. Ginta and Hakkaku were also in shock.

"Sesshima! It's you!"

Koga's suddenly noticed The tears running down Sesshima's face.

"Sesshima...What's wrong?"

Sesshima looked up, through her tears at the faces of the wolves she had

missed so much. She rose to her feet and wraped her arms around him,

allowing herself to sob into his chest.

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped.

"Whoa..."

Koga stood in shock for a moment before pulling away a little, "Sesshima,

what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sesshima wiped her tears away, "It's nothing...I just...I need some time away

from Sesshomaru...He uh...said some things..."

Koga growled, "Stupid Dog..."

Sesshima looked at him. It was so good to see him again...

"Koga...can I come with you? please?"

Koga couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he was mad that she was upset, but...

Well...

He had her back, and That was all that mattered

"Yeah...as long as you want..."

He embraced her, tucking her head under his chin. Sesshima leaned against him,

letting his strong arms and musky scent comfort her.


	22. Back in the pack, & Sesshomaru the Fool

Jaken was only too lucky that Rin was asleep when Ah-Un brought her back.

He was at a loss on what to do with Lord Sesshomaru, who had passed out.

"Oh, what am going to tell him when he wakes up?" He paced back and forth.

Yuki kept glancing worriedly at Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"Master Toad-face where is the Pretty Master?" he asked. "She's gone!" Jaken

snapped, "She ran off!" Yuki gasped, "But why?" Jaken groaned, "Lord

Sesshomaru said some very offending things when Sesshima whent to get more

Sake and overheard him! As usual she over-reacted and has run off! And now

Lord Sesshomaru is going to be furious, and I'll never hear the end of it and-"

He was cut off by Yuki's panicking voice.

"She ran away?! We need to tell the Master Lord!"

Jaken grabbed him as he whent towards the hut, "No! Lord Sesshomaru will

be most furious if we awaked him in this state... We must wait until he wakes

up himself.

Yuki gave him an imploring look, " But Master Toad-face-"

"No, now be quiet!"

Yuki obediantly sat down. His ears flat against his head in submission. Jaken

did not seem bery threatening. But Yuki had enough sense to know now was

not the time to test his patience.

000000ooooo000000

Jaken paced tiredly just outside the door. Oyogo was still snoring loud and

gutteraly. But he could sense that Sesshomaru would wake up soon by the

way his aura pulsed.

Sesshomaru let out a sort of grunt as he opened his eyes. his vision was

blurred, and he had to wait a moment for his vision to clear. His head

throbbed unpleasantly. He looked over at the doorway and saw Jaken

pacing.

"Jaken..."

Jaken jumped at the sound of his voice, and then quickly turned to him

"My Lord, Oh I am glad you are awake..."

Sesshomaru stood, he sniffed the air, "my senses are dulled...Where are

Sesshima and Rin?"

Jaken sighed deeply, "Rin is outside, still asleep...But Sesshima... Well,

uh.."

"Yes?"

"Milord, how much do you remember about last night?"

"I remember that I won against Oyogo in the Drinking contest."

"Um...do you remember anything else?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Jaken, where is my daughter?"

Jaken flinched, "Well, my Lord...You see, last night when you and Oyogo

were in the midst of your drinking contest..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima ran, as usual, just behind Ginta and Hakkaku, with Koga in the

lead. Sesshima was wearing the black fur outfit the wolves had made for

her the last time she had been them. She had to admit she'd missed this.

Ginta and Hakkaku in particular seemed thrilled at her return.

Sesshima was trying to keep up.

Running gave her time to think. She knew Her father had not been talking

about HER when he was insulting half demons. He was thinking of Inuyasha.

Plus, he had been drunk. Drunks said many stupid things. She had met

plenty of Drunks, and had seen Oyogo drunk plenty of times.

But all the same, she just couldn't see Sesshomaru right now. Her feelings

were hurt too much.

"Hey Koga, can we take a break? My legs are starting to cramp..." She asked.

Koga came to a halt. Ginta and Hakkaku were not expecting it and ended up

falling over each other as they stoped.

Koga walked over to her, "Yeah, we can stop for a bit."

Sesshma smiled, "Thanks." She looked around, there was a fallen log nearby.

She walked over and sat down, rubbing her leg's, loosening the tight muscles.

Koga sat beside her, "I havn't had to run so much since in a while...Guess I

need to get use to it again, huh?"

"Ah, your doin' fine. You'll be back up to speed in no time... "Koga said dismissivly.

Sesshima smiled, "Thanks, Koga."

Koga laughed, "Don't get use to it. just cause I like you doesn't mean you get

special treatment," he said tweaking one of her dog-like ear a little. Sesshima

gave him a smirk and pushed his hand away, "Yeah, I know. By tomarrow

morning you'll be forcing me to run for days on end without so much as a

moment's rest."

Ginta laughed, "Yep, that's Koga, all over." Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah, That's

Koga alright."

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Aw, shut up, you idiots."

Sesshima giggled.

Yep. She'd missed this.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he flew across the air on his cloud of Yokai

energy. How could he have been so foolish?!

Jaken and Rin were riding on Ah-Un, who was following Sesshomaru to the best

of his ability. Rin was still confused.

"Master Jaken, where's Lady Sesshima?"

"She's gone."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Jaken said truthfully, holding tightly to Ah-Un's reigns. Rin shook

her head, "But why did she leave?"

" She over-reacted to something Lord Sesshomaru said"

"Well, what did he say?"

Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru nervously, "Um...I forget..."

"But Master toad face you said-"

Jaken turned and glared at him, "Be quiet you foolish Cat!"

Yuki closed his mouth.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru spotted her as they passed over a clearing, running with the

wolves. He growled as he made his descent.


	23. Encounters of the many varieties

Koga sniffed the air, and he stopped for the second time that day. He looked

up at the rapidly desending Dog Lord, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Well, well,

look who showed up..."

Sesshima also glanced up, though she could guess who it was just by the aura

emiited by his presence..

Sesshomaru landed about five yards or so In front of the wolves, Rin, Yuki, and

Jaken not far behind on Ah-Un.

Koga puffed out his chest a little, "What do you want?" Sesshomaru glared at him,

"I want to speak with Sesshima." Ginta and Hakkkaku hmphed, "Maybe she doesn't

wanna talk to you!"

Sesshima stepped forward, "It's okay, I do need to talk with him."

Koga stood aside, letting Sesshima walk over to her father.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter. She didn't look angry, or upset. But

when her eyes met his, he could tell something was wrong.

"Sesshima-"

She held up her hand, silencing him. Her expression calm.

"I already know what you're gong to say. Last night was a mistake, and that

you were not refering to ME when you called half-demons pathetic weaklings.

I know. I'm not angery. I know you were just talking about Inuyasha, Koga

says crap like that all the time. But, I'm feeling a bit...upset with you. Even if

you didn't mean it. So, I'm going to stay with Koga and the others for a while.

Okay?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru was silent. Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see what

would happen.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said.

Everyone was suprised, Except Sesshima, who nodded, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Thank you."

Koga, glaring at Sesshomaru, put a hand around Seshima and led her in the

direction they had been going, "Come on, Sesshima." Ginta and Hakkaku also

walked past Sesshomaru, sticking close to Koga.

Sesshomaru followed them with his gaze.

"Yuki."

Yuki's ears stood up, "Yes, Master Lord?" He said, lookng up at him, attentivly.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Sesshma and the wolves, " Go with Sesshima."

Yuki nodded, climbing off Ah-Un's back, He looked at Rin. He waved goodbye

to Rin as he hurried to catch up with Sesshima and the others.

* * *

Naraku looked at Teishoku, who lay flat on a matt, his Chest, now bandaged,

sporting five half-healed wounds on his chest.

"How are your wounds doing?"

Teishoku sat up slightly, "Fine...They don't hurt as much as before."

Naraku nodded. Teishoku laid back down, "Where's Kagura?"

I have Kagura...running an errand..." Naraku said with a dark smirk. Kanna

walked in, holding her mirror.

Naraku turned, leaving, "Kanna, stay with Teishoku."

"Yes, Naraku..." She said in her soft, emotionless voice. Naraku swept out of

the room.

Teishoku sighed and leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes for a

he opened them, Kanna was staring at him, though without

much emotion.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

Kanna was silent. Teishoku sat up again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind

his ear, "hello? anyone home?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes. He

winced at the pain in his chest at the action.

"You should not move," Kanna said, "You will hurt yourself."

Teishoku smiled, "So you DO talk..."

Kanna nodded, though it was barely noticable.

Teishoku looked at her curiously. She was deviod of almost any color, save her

black eyes, and fair tone of her skin.

Teishoku reached for a nearby object that lay nearby. It was small, round

and light, like a ball. He rolled it across the floor, where it stopped at her feet.

Kagura looked at it blankly.

"Roll it back," Teishoku urged, a smile forming on his face. Kanna extended

her foot just a little, and the ball-like object rolled back over to Teishoku.

He picked it up and rolled it back towards her, but this time she just watched

it roll away.

Teishoku sighed. Suddenly, he got an idea. Reaching for his paintbrush, he

Stood, wincing a little and whent over where his paints and paper was. He

dipped the brudh in the paints and began to stroke lightly upon the paper.

"What ae you doing?" Kanna asked, quietly.

Teishoku glanced at her, a smile on his face.

"I'm painting you."

* * *

Hataku clutched Kisano's back, moaning his name softly as they moved together.

Inuyasha and the others had stopped in a small village for the night, giving them

a chance to share a seperate room. and now, all alone, they were taking full

advantage of their good fortune. Kisano looked down at his lover, his smooth chest

slick with sweat, and flushed red with heat. He leaned down and licked one of his

light brown nipples, "Oh-hhh!" his back arched, and Kisano let out a growl of

pleasure as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

"You like that Hataku?"

"Ah-h!"He moaned incorently. Kisanogave open mouth kisses to his chest, nipping

his left nipple, "You like that?"

'Unh...! Yes..."

"What was that?"

"YES!" Hataku yelled loudly. Kisano's hands pleasured Hataku as he thrusted even

harder he was approaching the peak of pleasure. Hataku gasped and panted as he

felt the coil in his stomach tighten more and more.

"Ahhh! KISANO!"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he released, moaning Kisano's name.

Kisano thrusted faster, biting down on his shoulder as he came deep inside him.

They panted with completion, disentangling from one another. Kisano kissed

Hataku gently on the lips, sinking down beside him in the matt.

"I love you, Kisano..."Hataku said wraping an arm around hs midsection as they

curled up beneath the blanket.

Kisano kissed his forehead, chuckling, "I love you too."


	24. Yuki has a lot to learn

Koga knew exactly why Sesshomaru had sent Yuki to stay with Sesshima. To

make sure HE didn't try anything.

Evil bastard.

Even when he wasn't there he was a pain in the ass!

Koga glanced behind him. Yuki was just barely able to keep up with the wolves,

and he was panting. Yuki glanced up at Sesshima, who was much farther ahead

than him. "Master....can we please... slow down? Yuki... can't keep up..."

Sesshima looked over to Koga, "Koga, can we-"

"No," Koga said as he continued to run at his current speed.

Yuki panted, trying to keep up. Suddenly his foot snaged a rock, sending him

sprawling into the ground.

Sesshima immediatly stopped and hurried over to him. "Yuki! are you okay?"

Yuki sat up, "Yuki is fine..." he said, finaly catching his breath, " But Yuki's legs

are tired..." Sesshima nodded, and turned to look at Koga, who had stopped,

along with Ginta and Hakkaku."Yuki needs to rest, he's not use to running so

fast for so long," she said.

Ginta nodded, "Cats aren't made for long distance running."

'Yeah, we probably should go easy on the guy Koga..."

Koga sighed frustratedly, "We're burning daylight. Ginta, Hakkaku, help the cat."

Hakkaku and Ginta each took one of Yuki's arms and wraped them around their

shoulders, pulling him into a standing position. "Thank you..." Yuk said, "Why

is Poneytail Wolf so mad at Yuki?"

" Ah, don't mind Koga." Ginta said

"yeah he's always cranky," Hakkaku added, "You'll get use to it."

Yuki nodded, "Yuki hopes so..."

000000ooooo000000

When thy finaly stopped for the night, Koga cracked his neck, "I'll go find something

to eat. You Four stay here. Try not to get yourselves killed while I'm gone."

Sesshima rolled her eyes, "Try not to get **yourself** killed, you crazy wolf."

Koga flashed her a wolfish grin, "As if. I'm indestructable."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said leaning against a nearby tree, "Maybe if you

say it enough times, it'll come true."

Koga just laughed and ran into the woods. Yuki crouched down on all fours and

tiredly walked over to the nearby stream. He pulled up his Hakama's and put his

feet in the water, letting the coolness sooth his sore muscles. "Yuki is exhausted..."

he said. Ginta and Hakkaku joined him, "Well, it doesn't get any easier."

"Koga only has one speed...." "HIS" they said in unison. Yuki sighed, "You mean

Yuki will have to run that fast every day?" he asked, despair in his voice.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sesshima nodded.

Yuki groaned. Sesshima stood and whent over to him, "Come here, let me massage

your calves a little, that way they won't hurt as much."

Ginta and Hakkaku's eye's lit up, "Us too, Sesshima?" they asked hopefully.

Sesshima scoffed, "As if I would leave you out, you big dummies?"

000000oooo000000

Two hours Later...

000000oooo000000

Koga smirked to himself as he lugged the huge boar back to the place where they

had stoped for the night. This would make a good meal. True it would have to be

split 5 ways, but since it was so big, they'd still get large shares.

He walked into the clearing, "Hey, guys, brought back some boar. Let's eat"

Ginta and Hakkaku eagerly sat up from thier reclining positions, "Food!"

Koga put the boar down and used his Sword to cut it open, spilling it's innards,

which the wolves eagerly lept upon. Yuki watched with facination as Koga cut up

the meat into chunks. He handed one to Yuki, "Here."

Koga and the othes began eating the meat, raw and fresh.

Yuki tilted his head a little to the left, he turned to Sesshima, "Master, how come

Poneytail wolf, Dimples wolf, and Mohawk Wolf eat ther meat without cooking it?"

Sesshima shrugged, "Wolf demons just prefer raw meat. I guess it's like what

Seshomaru says: 'wolves are wild, dogs are domesticated.' "

Koga looked up sourly, "figures Sesshomaru would say something like that..."

Sesshima smiled at him, "You know I don't believe that...even though it would

explain why you have no manners..."

Koga rolled his eyes, "Oh, ha-ha-ha, dog-girl, very funny."

"My pleasure, wolf-breath" Sesshima said pleasantly, as she roasted Her and

Yuki's portions of the meat.

Yuki looked over to Hakkaku and Ginta, "Do Master and Poneytail wolf

always argue?"

"Yeah, but they don't mean it."

"They just tease each other."

"But why?" Yuki asked confused.

"Because they're in love," They both said simutaneously

"Oh...Love is confusing..."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah..."

"Especially with Koga."


	25. Yuki's discovery and Koga's Introduction

Yuki had awoken earlier than he normaly did and was watching the others

while they continued to sleep. Ginta and Hakkaku were snoring as they leaned

against the nearby tree. Koga was sleeping a bit away from the others, his

tail occaisionaly twitching back and forth. Sesshima however slept peacefully,

using her mokomoko as a sort of cushion for her head and neck. Yuki smiled.

It was good that the Pretty Master was sleeping well.

Yuki headed for the stream, he was thristy. He carefully steped over Koga,

who was in the way, and knelt by the waters edge. he lapped up some of

the nice cool water. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of scurrying.

He turned around and saw a rat demon tip-toeing his way towards Sesshima.

"Hey! You leave Yuki's master alone! Shoo!"

Yuki rushed forward to chase it off, but in his haste, he tripped and landed

hard, and heavy, on Koga's tail.

000000ooooo000000

Koga howled loudly, his eyes red, baring his teeth. He turned to Yuki, snareling

"**_GET OFF MY TAIL, YOU DAMN CAT, BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"_**

Yuki yelped with fear as Koga stood, suddenly Yuki was surrounded by blueish

flames, he shrank into his previous form and scurried over to Sesshima, who

had awoken, along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

He jumped into her arms and shivered with fear.

Koga was so suprised by this that his anger quickly faded, "Whoa."

"Yuki?" Sesshima looked down at the twotailed cat in her hands, who looked

as if he was trying to hide. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Koga,

"What happened?"

"The cat fell on my tail and woke me up..."he said, still suprised at Yuki's change.

"What'd you do to him, he's terrifed!" Sesshima asked, trying to calm down the

nekomata. "Shh....it's okay Yuki, calm down...I'm here, shh..."

Bit by bit, Yuki's shivering stopped. He glanced up at Koga fearfully as he approached

"Calm down, cat, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Koga said picking him up by the scruff of

his neck," I thought you said he didn't know how to change back into his normal form."

"He didn't..." Sesshima said taking him back and holding him close to her chest.

"Maybe that scare Koga gave him un-blocked whatever it was that was keeping him

from transforming." Hakkaku said shrugging.

Yuki climbed down from Sesshima's arms and whent to the edge of the water. He

looked at his reflection. Once again he was surrounded by a burst of blue flames

and took his humaniod form. Another burst of Flame and back to his cat form.

He turned to Sesshima, mewing in a pleased way, as if saying "I figured it out!"

He lept into Sesshima's arms, licking her face. She giggled, "Good boy Yuki."

Koga rolled his eyes, Sesshima looked at him with a grin, "and Good Wolf for

helping Yuki figure out how to change back and forth."

She stood on her tip-toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Koga blushed, "Uh...Um...You're welcome..."

Sesshima smiled and turned, "Come on, let's find something to eat and get back

to looking for Naraku."

000000ooooo000000

By mid-day, they had covered a lot of ground. It was much easier without Yuki

slowing them down as he had the day before. He now rode in Sesshima's

arms, safe and secure, much to Koga's relief since he didn't have to worry about

slowing down for him.

They stoped to rest near a large boulder. Koga sniffed the air, "Ugh, I smell Dog,

and it's not comming from Sesshima..."

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I smell wolf..."

They had been traveling since morning and had stopped to eat lunch. Kagome

had prepared some sandwiches, which they had been eating. Inuyasha stood,

they were sitting beside a very large boulder, large enough to conceal a small

group of people.

* * *

Koga followed the scent around the boulder, and almost bumped heads with Inuyasha

"Well, if it isn't the Mutt..."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Hey ya mangey wolf, this is OUR resting spot," he said motioning to

hmself and the others. Sesshima walked up beside Koga, "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuaysha nodded, "Hey Sesshima, why you with these losers?"

"Father said some thngs that upset me a little, so I'm staying with thses guys for a

while. Yuki too.

Yuki mewed from his place on her shoulder, jumping down. He whent over to where

Kirara and Shippo were. Kirara stood and sniffed him. she purred and pounced at him

playfully. They quickly began to play wrestle.

Kagome giggled, "They're so cute!"

"But wait, I thought he ddn't know how to transform back?" Miroku said.

"He figured it out," Koga said uninterested for the most part, shrugging.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked curiously at the new additions to Inuyasha's group.

"Hey..."

"Who are those guys?"

"Yeah, I was about to ask," Koga said looking at Hataku and Kisano with a raised

eyebrow.

Kisano stood, "I'm Kisano, Shippo's cousin. 'm from the Eastern lands. This is

Hataku, the son of Lord Metsutetsai."

Hataku also stood, and bowed at the waist," Nice to meet you."

Koga sniffed him and growled, "you smell like that guy who Raped Sesshima..."

Sesshima put a hand on his shoulder, "They're brothers. I've met him before.

Don't worry, he's NOTHING like Otosu was...Trust me."

Koga was already convinced. He caught the smell of the Fox and Bear, they were

covered in each others scent.

"Nice to meet ya."

* * *

Naraku watched through the eyes of a nearby snake, one of his puppets, as the

two goups talked.

"Hmm...the Bear Prince and the Dog Princess..." he chuckled to himself.

This was going to be fun...


	26. First Taste and Botherations

After eating with Inuyasha, and explaining what had caused Sesshima to go

back to his group, Koga stood and stretched. Inuyasha huffed, "Sesshomaru...

what an idiot! what kind of Punk says that crap to his own daughter?"

"Well, accualy, he didn't know I was there," Sesshma corrected, "And he was

refering to you when he was talking about half-breeds...Still, I just think it

would be best if I spent some time away from my father for a while."

Kagome nodded, "I can see why. Parents can be weird sometimes. I mean, my

mom is great, but still, sometimes even **she** gets on my nerves. And don't get

me started on Gramps..."

Sesshima smiled. Kagome was always so bright and cheerful, even if she did

come from a strange place.

That reminded her....

"Hey, Kagome, do you happen to have any of that 'Chocolate' stuff you had

the last time I saw you?"

Kagome grinned, "Yup. Never leave the future without Chocolate!"

She held out a hershey bar to Sesshima, who Eagerly took it and nibbled on it.

the sweetness filled her mouth instantly, making her squeel with delight.

Yuki looked up at her, taking his humaniod form in a burst of blue flame, "Why did

master make that noise?"

Sesshma giggled and held out a small bit of chacolate, "Here, taste this."

Yuki sniffed it, and popped it into his mouth. His eyes bugged out. He had been

unprepared for the amount of sweetness in it. He swallowed numbly. He looked

up at Sesshima, his eyes wide.

"Master..." he said quietly, "That was the sweetest thing Yuki has ever eaten!

even sweeter than the apples Master gives him! It makes Yuki's teeth tingle!"

he returned to his cat form and ran in a happy circle, mewing delightedly and

jumping into the air. He rubbed against Sesshima's leg and then rolled onto

his back, purring.

Both Kagome and Sesshima laughed at Yuki's reaction. It was just so cute...

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks, "Whoa..." they said simutaneously.

"Hey, Sesshima-"

"Can we try some of that?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh this I gotta see..." he said crossing his arms. Sesshima

snapped off two pieces of the chocolate and handed one to each, " Here."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks, "Ready Ginta?"

"Ready" he responded.

"1...2...3!"

They both popped the candy into their mouths as Yuki had done.

There was a moment of silence...

and then-

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They howled in unison at the top of their lungs.

they laughed and whooped aloud," THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!"

Ginta said. Hakkaku tackled him and they rolled around on the ground, wrestling.

Koga rolled his eyes and pulled them apart, "Get up you idiots! Nothing tastes

THAT good!"

"Oh no?" Sesshima said evily, shoving a peice between his lips before he had

time to clench his stiffened. Everyone was silent. waiting to see how

he'd react. Koga slowly chewed it up and swallowed it.

"Well?" Sesshima asked expectantly.

Koga gave a slight shiver, "It's....sweet...." He gulped again, "Very sweet...."

He shook himself again, "Let's get going already." He took off running. Sesshima

rolled her eyes, "Bye Inuyasha. Bye Kagome, thanks for the chocolate!"

She began to run after him. Ginta and Hakkaku waved to Kagome and followed

Sesshima. The wolves howled. One of them picked up Yuki by his neck scruff and

ran after the wolves they shared their lives with.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. She was moping again. Ever since Sesshima and

Yuki had departed, she'd seemed...quieter...

Jaken also noticed Rin's sulk. "Rin, why are you so quiet? Not that I'm complaining

or anything..."

"Sorry Master Jaken....I miss Lady Sesshima and Yuki...It's not the same without

them with us..."

"Don't be silly. It was just the three of us before. Well, Four, counting Ah-Un."

"Yes, but Master Jaken, Lady Sesshima and Yuki are part of our family...don't you

miss them?"

What could Jaken say? He did miss them.

"Well...yes..."

He sighed. What a mess. Rin was sulking, Sesshomaru was more withdrawn than

ever, and now even HE was feeling upset...

"Oh bother! Women and their sentimentalities!" he muttered to himself as they

continued along with their Journey.


	27. Naraku's plot begins, & Kimalai returns

Naraku watched with narrowed eyes as Kagura summoned her transportation feather

from her hair. Kanna and Teishoku were with her. Naraku smirked. All was going as

planned, for now.

He had ordered Kagura and the others to make sure Sesshomaru reunited with Sesshima

soon. It would be all the more painful to Sesshomaru to have his daughter taken right in

front of him, And Naraku loved to cause pain...

* * *

Sesshima joined Yuki with his fishing, though of course he was much better at it than her.

He had already caught three very large fish. Each 5 or 6 pounds easily. Koga watched

fom the shore. He rolled his eyes, "This is gonna take forever, why don't you let me go

hunt a deer of something?"

Sesshima turned, "We've already got 6 fish, Koga, but if you wanna go catch a boar, go

right ahead."

Koga humphed, "Fine" he said turning to leave, "Or. Sesshima said brushing a loose

strand of hair out of her face, " Or you could stop whining and join me and Yuki."

Koga paused. Normaly, fishing wasn't his thing, but If Sesshima was involved.....he could

tread a little water.

"Alright...I will," Koga said walking out into the water. It was colder than he thought it'd

be, but he ignored it and waded over to Sesshima, who was staring at the water, waiting

for a fish to swim by.

"Hey Cat," Koga said straitening momentarily. Yuki glanced up, "Yes, Poneytail wolf?"

Koga rolled his eyes, as he usually did when Yuki called him this, "Make yourself useful

and go get some firewood, Ginta and Hakkaku already left but ther not back yet." He

said turning back towards the water. "Yes, Poneytail wolf," he said coming out of the

water and making his way towards the woods. "Well, he's less annoying than

Sesshomaru he muttered as watched him disapear.

A fish swam by his feet, he lunged for it, and missed. He growled and pursue it as it swam

erracticaly around his feet. "Come on Koga, you can do it," Sesshima urged. Koga finaly

gripped the fish by its tail, and used his demonic strength to keep hold it. He stood, "Got

it," he said smugly, stepping forward to put it with the others. He stepped on a mossy spot

and slipped, falling backwards. Sesshima reached out to grab his hand, but ended up

dragging her own self down with him in such a way, that when they hit the shoreline, he

was on top of her.

Koga proped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her worriedly, "Are you

alright, Sesshima?" He asked, climbing off of her so she would get embarassed. He leaned

down and pulled her to her feet

"I'm fine..." Sesshima said attempting to straiten her Wolf-hide skirt, which was askew.

A sound like soft chuckling came from behind them. Koga looked up at the source of the

noise and stiffened.

000000ooooo000000

The first thought that crossed Sesshima's mind upon seeing Koga stiffen was that it was

an enemy. But then she heard the voice speak.

"Now is that any way for a princess to dress?"

Sesshma quickly twisted her head around, it was Kimalai. She relaxed, a smile forming on

her face, "Kimalai!"

"Who's SHE?" Koga asked, putting his hands on his hips after shaking off the water that

was on his mid-section and legs. Sesshima glanced at him, "My grandmother, Kimalai.

Sesshomaru's mother."

Kimalai looked at Koga with a raised eyebrow, "And who are you?"

"I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe.'

She looked with slight distaste at his fur and armor, "So I see..."

000000ooooo000000

Ginta, and Hakkaku came into the clearing where they were going to set up camp, Yuki

sitting on Ginta's shoulder. "Hey Koga, sorry we're late, we couldn't find any-"

They spotted Koga and Sesshima. And the woman who was with them.

Sesshima turned to them, "Ginta, Hakkaku, this is my Grandmother. Lady Kimalai."

Ginta and Hakkaku seemed unsure of what to do. Ginta bowed at the waist akwardly

"Uh, Hello..."

She seemed ammused, " A pleasure..." She turned her attention back to Sesshima,

"I am curious...why are you traveing with these wolf demons?"

Sesshima took Yuki from Ginta and petted his back, " It's a long story..."

"Well, come to my palace. You may tell me there."

She turned to walk away. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, "Do the wolves

bite?"

"Uh...no...why?"

Kimalai smirked, "I intend to have them bathed and put into some proper clothes.

I think I may still have a few of Sesshomaru's old Kimono's...."


	28. Arrival, girls, and clothing

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku looked up at the Palace, "Whoa..." Ginta said, "This place is

huge..."

Sesshima nodded, "Wait till you see the inside..." Yuki mewwed, rubbing against her leg.

she knelt down and patted his head. Koga crossed his arms, "I don't know about this,

it could be a trap." Sesshima gave him, "Why would my grandmother set a trap?"

"She could be working with Sesshomaru to get you away from us."

Sesshima rolled her eyes, "You're paranoid. Besides, my father agreed to give me some

away-time from him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Koga said.

Sesshima shook her head, "You're hopeless..."

00000ooooo000000

As Sesshima and the wolves entered the courtyard, a servant nearby gasped. She turned to

her companion, "Isrei! Look, Lady Sesshima is back!"

Isrei turned to look, "Look, who're those men with her?"

at the mention of the word 'men' three other servant girls flocked over to take a look .

"Wolf demons!"

"Look at all those muscles! And they're barely even clothed!"

"They're so rugged-looking!"

"Oh!" gasped a one with light-blue hair, "Look at the one with the mohawk, isn't he handsome?"

"That's nothing, " sad a redhead standing beside her, look at the one, next to him. He has

DIMPLES!"

All of them squeeled with delight, hurrying back to their chores as their mistress approached.

000000ooooo000000

"Sesshima, you've arrived," Kimalai said sweeping past the giggling servant girls, "Come, we'll

changemyou into something a little less....revealing, and have some tea. Now, as for your freinds..."

she turned to the wolves.

She snapped her fingers. Three very large men came forward, "Yes, Lady Kimalai?" they said

simutaneously, bowing with respect. "See to it that our guests are bathed and given proper

atire...By force, if neccisary.

"Yes, Lady Kimalai," they said, turning to the wolves.

Kimalai took Sesshima's hand, "Now come with me. I want to hear about everything that has

happened since I last saw you."

The last thing Sesshima heard was one of the guards swearing, followed by "The one with the

poney-tail BIT me!"

000000ooooo000000

Koga looked at himself in the mirror. He did not like wearing so much clothing, it made him feel

suffocated. He was wearing a dark Blue kimono with White Hakakma's, which flared out on the

bottom. He had to admit, he looked good wearing it, though. The color brought out his eyes.

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't look happy either.

Ginta was wearing a green Kimono with brown Hakama's. Hakkaku's kimono AND hakama's

were black, but with an intricate white flower pattern that looked very becomming.

Ginta tugged at the part surrounding his neck, whining in hs thoat. "Koga, I don't like this!

I can't breath in this thing!"

"Me neither!" Hakkaku agreed, "Why do we have to wear these?"

Koga growled, "Because Sesshima's grandmother is an evil old biddy, that's why..."

Ginta turned to Hakkaku, "She doesn't LOOK old..."

"Yeah, she's really pretty."

Koga rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, you idiots..."

000000ooooo000000

The beads that acted as a door rattled. A servant girl with pale purple hair stepped into the

room. "What do you want?" Koga asked. "My Lady Kimalai and young Lady Sesshima are

ready to see you now..." she said in a soft, chiming voice."They're waiting for you in the

garden. "Oh," Koga said. "I can escort you, if you want." she said glancing up from her feet

"That would be great," Ginta said smiling at her. She blushed a little, "Come with me then."

She led them down a long hall, which opened up into large garden, which contained many

flowers. Some unfamiliar to any of the wolves.

Koga's eyes lighted on Sesshima. She was wearing a white Kimono with A blue flower design

on the sleeves and skirt.

"Wow..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima looked at koga with awe. He looked so...handsome... More than usual. His hair

had been washed, and his skin scubbed. She could smell his nice clean scent from where

she sat. And the Kimono...Blue suited him wonderfully, but she prefered his furs. He looked

uncomfortable. So did Ginta and Hakkaku. She had to suppress a sad smile as she saw Hakkaku

tug at the neck area of his haroi.

Kimalai smiled in a deviously pleased way.

"Well, now that we're all present, and in suitable atire, lets all have a chat..."


	29. Conversations, Kagura, and a portrait

Sesshima sat in between Kimalai and Koga as they spoke. The sun was begining to set,

because there had been much to discuss. The first time she'd met up with the wolves.

The time Koga had angered her so much that she had re-joined her father. When she

had gotten her mokomoko. The unspeakable incident, and everything in between. Finaly

she had gotten to the point of when Sesshomaru and Oyogo had had the drinking

contest.

"And after that, I decided to spend some time away from Sesshomaru, and, so,

here I am." Kimalai nodded, "Men are foolish. Even my son, Sesshmaru is prone to

an...occaisional lack of judgment. I am sorry you had to hear such things from him."

"It's okay...I know he was talking about Inuyasha."

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha. Inutaisho's other son..." Kimalai said, "You've met him, yes?

I havn't, myself. What is he like?"

Koga scoffed, "A mutt. He's a good fighter, though. Not to mention arrogant-"

"Over confident-"

"Bad tempered"

"Rude"

"But, he's not so bad," Sesshima said cutting the wolves off. Kimalai chuckled, "He sounds

just like Inutaisho. I really should meet him sometime..."

Sesshima looked up at her, "Um, Kimalai...what was my grandfather like?"

Kimalai inhaled deeply, "He was very handsome. He was also one of the strongest demons

to ever roam these lands. 1000 time more powerful than Sesshomaru, easily. He was very

wise, and fair, ruler. He was also very kind. It is not hard to figure out why that Princess,

Izayoi, fell in love with him, as I did."

"I've heard of Inutaisho, didn't he use to rule these lands?" Ginta asked. Kimalai nodded

"The west, yes. Though, if he wanted to, he could have conqured the world."

"Sounds like a show-off to me..."Koga said. Kimalai smiled slyly, "He WAS a bit of a show off...

but he was very charming, nonetheless..."

Koga put a hand on her shoulder, "Look's like your gramps was a stand-up guy."

" Yeah...I wish I could have met him..."

Kimalai smiled, "Yes...He was a great Lord...And a very kind man She looked at her grand

daughter, "Sesshima...would you like to see what he looked like?"

Sesshima was suprised, 'But I thought-"

"I still have a few paintings of him...He was my mate after all."

Sesshima thought about it for a second. She slowly nodded her head yes.

"Excellent, come with me..."

000000ooooo000000

Three servant girls muttered conspiratorialy, looking at their mistress sstand and lead Sesshima

and wolves inside.

"Look at them, sisters! I told you they were handsome!" she whispered. The other two

nodded vigerously, "But look at the one with the poneytail, the way he stays so close to Lady

Sesshima...do you think they're lovers?"

"Nonsense! Lady Sesshima's more proper than that, she would never take a lover before

getting married. she's a princess."

"I MEANT maybe he's courting her," the second sister scoffed, "But never matter...the one

withthe dimples is much cuter!"

"I agree, and such lovely eyes too..."

"The one with the mohawk has the mischevious look about him...I wonder if any of them

have wives..."

"Probabaly not, Naraku's incarnation killed their pack, " the youngest sister said, "And besides

wolf-demons are agressive... so rough and tumble."

"I wouldn't mind a little rough and tumble..." the eldest said, Her younger sisters squeeled

and shushed her. They all giggled madly as scurried off as they saw them approaching.

* * *

Teishoku, Kagura, and Kanna floated high above the ground. Kagura in particular was scanning

the ground for the man in white she admired so much. t had been so long since she'd seen

him. She wondered how he would react when he saw her. Indifferent, she supposed...

Still...

She caught his scent.

she glanced down, he had stopped for the night. His retainer, Jaken, and the girl Rin were

sitting by a fire.

"There he is...She said to herself, pointing her feather downwards. Teishoku clutched his

paintbrush, "Are we going to engage them in battle, like we did before with the other one?"

"No...not just yet"

They came to a stopin the woods nearby. The feather vanished, she turned to Teishku and

Kanna, "Stay close, but do nothing..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Jaken sat by the fire, cooking some fish they had caught.

"Master Jaken, you're burning your fish!"

"Oh!" Jaken quickly pulled the fish away from the flames, blowing on it,"Oh blast! It's

overdone! Oh well..." He bit into it, wincing a bit at the crunch.

"Master Jaken, you really should be more careful..."

A slight breeze blew, Sesshomaru lifted his head and turned towards the tree's.

"Show yourself."

Three figures emerged from the tree's. Sesshomaru's eye's widened by a fraction.

"Kagura..."

000000ooooo000000

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look like you've seen a

ghost."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, "No...Like I have seen a corpse."

Kagura also gave a smirk, "On the contrary, Lord Sesshomaru, I am very much alive..."

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku looked around as Kimalai led them through the palace.

"This place is huge..."Hakkaku said

"Yeah, and have you ever seen so many girls?"

They looked around at the many servant girl's who seemed to be watching them from every

corner, giggling and pointing at them, bsuhing whenever they looked back at them.

Kimalai led them a large room filled with Books and scrolls. The room was brightly lit by

many torches, as well as a few magical lights that seemed to hover in mid-air.

Kimalai stopped, "Well...this is him...Inutaisho..."

Sesshima looked up at the painting in awe.

Her grandfather was indeed a very handsome. He had golden eyes, like her father, and

Inuyasha. His skin was well tanned, far different than Sesshomaru's fair skin, which he

probably had inherited from Kimalai.

He had single stripes on both his cheeks, and TWO mokomoko's, one on each shoulder,

both of which were huge. He had been very powerful indeed...

And his hair, made even whiter by hs dark complexion, was tied back into a long poneytail.

"Wow..."

Koga gave bit of a smirk, "Hey, he stole my hair style."


	30. Kagura's message & Kimalais proclamation

Sesshomaru and Kagura stared at each other. Jaken and Rin were both silent,

in shock.

Kagura held up her Fan and hid her face with it, waving it on herself slightly, "So

Sesshomaru, you've been busy, I hear. Naraku tells me you have a daughter...and

I don't mean your ward over there," she said motioning to Rin with a nod of the

head.

"What if I do?"

"Then that's very interesting...seeing as you hate humans. And she IS a half-breed,

correct?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but Jaken took on a look of outrage and waved his Staff

Of Two Heads over his own angrily, "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru that

way, you disrespectful wench?!"

Kagura gave him a smirk, "Watch your tongue, toad, or I shall rip it out and eat it."

"I'd like to see you tr-'

"Jaken, be quiet," Sesshomaru said, cutting him off. Jaken hurriedly shut his beak-like

mouth, he could tell by Sesshomaru's tone he meant it. Sesshomaru turned back to

Kagura, "What do you want, Kagura?"

Kagura smirked, "Oh...nothing in particular...I was sent with a message from Naraku."

Sesshomaru turned away from her, "I'm not interested."

"Even though it's about Sesshima?"

Sesshomaru stopped, looking at Kagura from the corner of his eye, "What about her?"

Kagura fanned herself absentmindedly, backing into the shadows, "Do you trust the

company she's in, Sesshomaru?" She backed in furthur, half hidden, " You really should

be more choosy..."

She disappeared from view entirely, her feather rising into the air and speeding off

seconds later. Sesshomaru stared after her, not really noticing the two other riding

with her. "Master Jaken, I thought you said Kagura was dead..." Rin said.

Jaken turned to her, scowling, "You silly child! Naraku obviously brought that wretch

back to life for some godforsaken reason! It's not important why she's alive again."

Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He was deep in thought.

She had known Sesshima's name.

She knew She was with the wolves.

and she knew she was a half-demon.

And if Kagura knew these things, so did Naraku. And if Naraku thought he could use

Sesshima as a way to get to him...

"Rin. Jaken."

'Yes, milord?" they said simultaneously.

"Mount Ah-Un. We're leaving."

"B-but wh-" Jaken started

"Just do it," Sesshomaru said without turning around. Jaken gulped. He knew that tone.

Now was not the time to test lord Sesshomaru's patience. "Yes, milord...Rin, hurry, we

must leave." He pushed Rin towards Ah-Un, quickly putting out their fire, and joined her

just as Sesshomaru rose into the air, floating on a shimmering cloud of his own Yokai

energy.

Only one thought was in Sesshomaru's mind as they took off into the air...

what did Kagura mean by: 'do you trust the company she's in...?'

* * *

Sesshima slept peacefully on the soft Futon-like bed she had been given for the night.

It was the same room she had slept in the last time she had visited. The floor was made

from polished Birch, while the walls were a nice dark Cherry-wood. Koga looked at her

from the doorway, watching her sleep. Ginta and Hakkaku were already asleep.

The wolves had been given a room with very nice beds, which they'd ignored. They had

chosen to sleep on the floor, being use to hard surfaces, and were curently snoring away

dreaming who knows what.

Sesshima looked so peaceful when she was sleeping... her silvery hair laying in gentle

disarray on her pillow and shoulder. Her dog ears twitching slightly. the moonlight streaming

in though her window. In this setting, at this moment, she really looked like the princess

she was.

Koga turned, catching the scent of dog. It was Kimalai.

"I know why you're here," she said quietly, barely above a whisper, " I knew the moment I

laid eyes on you. You're in love with Sesshima."

Koga didn't try to deny it, "Yeah. I am. I plan on making her my woman eventualy. You got a

problem with that?"

Kimalai smirked at his boldness, "She is my grandchild after all...do you think you are worthy

of her?"

Koga smirked, "I'm the leader of the wolf clan of the west arn't I?"

Kimalai gave a smug little smile, "You'll have to work harder than that to impress me, oh fearless

leader of the Wolf Clan..."

* * *

Kagura turned to Teishoku and Kanna, "Now comes the fun part...Teshoku, you wanted to see

some action, well you'll get it soon enough..."

"It's time for the second part of Naraku's plan," Kanna said softly as ever.

Teishoku stroked his paint brush eagerly, "You mean kidnapping the Prince of the East that travels

with Inuyasha?"

Kagura nodded once. Teishoku smiled, "I can't wait...I owe Inuyasha for these Scars of mine..."


	31. Hataku Kidnapped!

Inuyasha sat up from his sleep, hearing the sound of footsteps, "Who's There?!"

"It's just me, silly, "Kagome said creeping back over to her sleeping bag, "I had to

use the bathroom."

Inuyasha laid back down, "Be a little more quiet next time will you?"Kagome scoffed.

Everyone else was also asleep. Sango was curled up next to Kirara. Miroku was

leaning against a tree, snoring softly. Hataku and Kisano were curled up together

like usual. Shippo was curled up inside her sleeping bag. She smiled and moved

him ever-so-slightly so she could crawl back inside.

Suddenly the wind kicked up, chilling her to the bone. She gasped.

"Inuyasha, wake up!"

Inuyasha grolwed, "What is it Kag-" He sniffed the air, "That scent...Miroku, Sango,

Shippo, wake up!"

000000oooo000000

Kagura, Kanna and Teishoku landed with a blast of wind that extinguished the flames

of their campfire. Shippo braced himelf against Kagome's legs to keep from getting

blown away by the gusting wind."Inuyasha, so nice to see you again...."

Inuyasha snarreled at the sight of Naraku's incarnation, "Teishoku..."

"Miss me?" Teishoku asked, "I certainly missed you. I couldn't wait to thank you for

giving me these scars."

He opened his Haroi a bit, showing Five ragged marks. He pulled it back shut.

Inuyasha growled, "If you liked those, I'll give you matching ones for your throat!"

Inuyasha lunged forward

**"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"**

Teishoku quickly dodged, waving his brush " **Death Stroke!"**

Kagome fired a sacred arrow, shattering the black streak before it could touch Inuyasha.

"Stay out of this, Priestess!"

"You want Inuyasha, you'll have to go through me first!" Kagome said, loading another

arrow. Kagura moved in fr nt offfwaved her fan, "I don't think so..."

Kagome was blown backwards, Miroku caught her as she was blown backwards.

"You want a fight? you got one..." He uncovered his hand "**Wind Tunnel!"**

Kagura did not have time to brace herself before the wind dragged her forward, making

her lose her balance.

"Sister!"

Teishoku grabbed Kagura's hand, pulling her back, Kagura's grip on her fan slipped from her

grasp, and was sucked into Miroku's hand," My Fan!" Kagura shreiked, "Damn you, monk!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Ha! So much for Wind-Witch!"

He pulled out his _Tetsaiga_ "Miroku, I'll take it from here."

He ran forward and swung his sword, " **Wind Scar!"**

Kanna held up her mirror, absorbing it as it washed over them. She stood in front of Kagura

and Teishoku. Her mirror glowed bright blue, and the attack burst from the mirror, flying back

them. Inuyasha barely had time to jam his _Tetsaiga_ into the ground as it hit him. Miroku, Sango,

Kagome and Shippo ducked down to avoid the energy blast, which tore at Inuyasha's Kimono,

sending jolts of pain up and down his body.

"Now, Teishoku!"

000000ooooo000000

Kisano felt something hit him hard and fast in the gut, knocking the breath from his body,

he fell to his knees, trying to rgain his breath. "Kisano!" Hataku yelped as Teishoku's fist

struck the back of his head, rendering him unconcious.

He caught the Bear-prince as he fell, "Got him!"

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, Thre was a woosh of wind, sending up dust and grass,

blinding them all until they saw the giant Feather rise above it, Hataku's unconcious form

drapped across te back of it, groaning. Kisano scrambled to hIs feet, "HATAKU!"

He transformed into an eagle and flew upwards.

**"Hell Painters Stare!"**

He was struck by the blue energy beams, screeching in pain, he fell back to earth. Shippo

quickly transformed into his Pink Baloon shape, breaking the fall. On impact, both returned

to their true forms. Shippo climbed atop his cousins chest and shook him

"Kisano! Kisano! Wake up!"

Inuyasha glared up at the now disapearing shape of Kagura and her siblings."

"Damn you, Kagura!"

"Inuyasha, Kisano's hurt really bad, need your help over here!" Kagome said, Digging for her

first-aid kit. Inuyasha growled, hurrying to her side, as Kagura's triumphant laugh echoed as

she put more and more distance between them and Inuyasha's group.

000000ooooo000000

Kagura looked at their prize, unconcious and limp. She was furious that she'd lost her fan.

It was her weapon. And it was now gone she had gotten what she'd come for.

Well...THEY had.

Teishoku had saved her life...

This made her heart wrench in a strange way. She felt....gratefull.

But there was no time for that now.

"One down....one to go..."


	32. Musings and Fear

Sesshima woke up, feeling the sunlight from the window warm her skin. She dressed

in a violet colored Kimono with cherry designs on the hems that she found layed out for

her. Her grandmother was determined to improve her clothing, that much was obvious.

She also found some combs and brushed her hair until it was smooth and soft to the

touch.

Humming, she exited the bedroom, looking forward to seeing Koga and the others. As

well as her grandmother, of course.

She passed a servant who was walking by. A male with green, slitted pupils. A snake

demon. "Good Morning, Lady Sesshima, I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. Have you seen Kimalai? or Koga?"

The snake Demon nodded, "Oh, yes, they're in the dinning hall, breaking fast."

"Thanks," Sesshima said hurrying off.

000000ooooo000000

Kimalai watched with suppressed facination as the wolves ate. Suprisingly, they were

accualy using chopsticks. And with great skill, as if they'd eaten withem their whole

lives.

In accuality though, they had only stared using the eating Utensils when Sesshima had

taught them how the first time she had stayed with them. Nevertheless, despite their

skill, they still wolfed it down like...well...wolves.

Sesshima entered the room. Kimalai smiled, seeing her wearing the Kimono she had

had laid out for her. "Ah, Sesshima, I see you've decided to join us."

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku looked up from their food breifly, "Morning Sesshima," they said

before turning their attention back to their food. Sesshima rolled her eyes, smiling.

She looked at Yuki, who was on the floor, lapping up what she was certain was milk.

"Come here, Yuki," she said in a soft, sweet voice. Yuki eagerly whent over to her, rubbing

against her legs, purring. She picked him up andscratched his back, "Who's my good boy,

huh? Who's my good little kitty?"

Yuki mewed with delight. Loving every drop of attention he was getting. Sesshima walked

towards the table, taking a seat next to Koga. Yuki sat in her lap, just content to be near

her. Kimalai noticed where she sat, and how unthinkingly she had taken that spot. A small

smile crept to her lips. So...Sesshima was just as fond of Koga as he was of her?

She wondered Vaugely how Sesshomaru felt about the situation...He must have approved,

at least to some extent, if he had allowed Sesshima to leave hs company for Koga's...

Then again, he HAD sent the nekomata along with her...clearly as an attempt to keep Koga

from getting **too** close with her.

Quite ammusing accualy...

She sat, eating slowly, watching her grand daughter laugh as Koga tore into a slice of meat,

getting the egg-sauce all over his nose.

* * *

Hataku woke up, groggy. His head pounding and the place on his neck he was struck sore.

although he had not yet looked up, he could tell he was in a room of some sort. The floor

was a type of dark, heavily polished wood, which felt very cold. He sat up, trying to clear

his vision.

He saw four hazey shapes in front of him. As his clarity was restored, he saw it was the three

people from the attack. Only now there was a man with them. he was rather tall, with black

hair and Red eyes.

"Ah...so you're awake at last..." The man said, an eerie smile on his face. Hataku could sense

the evil within him. It sent chills down his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet, pressing his

back to the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?"

000000ooooo000000

Naraku laughed in dark ammusment at the Bear's fear, "I am Naraku..."

Hataku gasped, "I now that name...Inuyasha and the others told me about you!"

"And what did they say?"

"That...that you're extremely evil and twisted...that you were once human and let demons

devour your body to make yourself a half demon, and then you became a full demon by

casting aside your human heart."

"Amoung other things..." Kagura muttered to herself. Naraku glanced out of the corner

of his eye, "Leave."

Kanna immediatly turned and exited quietly, Kagura also left, more than eager. Teishoku

left last, glancing back before sliding the paper and wood door into place. Naraku turned

back to the Young Bear Lord.

"You're Hataku, son of Metsutetsai...Hm. I would have expected more... you're weaker

than I thought you'd be," Naraku said, "No matter...I have plans for you..."

Hataku gulped fearfully. Naraku laughed scornfully "Some heir to the East you make!

Look at you! Trembling like a woman...how pathetic..."

Hataku clenched his fists and ran at Naraku.

A large, green tenticlecame from nowhere and slammed into him, pinning him against the

wall. Naraku smirked, "You even attack like a woman! You'd be better off as one..." he

pulled away, letting Hataku drop to the floor. He sent a purplish ball of dark energy at

Hataku, who cried out and fell, limp, to the floor, his breathing shallow.

With a satisfied smirk, Naraku turned and left.


	33. Revelations, Realizations, & the Offer

Sesshomaru inhaled. This scent, Sesshima's and the wolves, was a few days old...

They had gone south. Sesshomaru followed the scent, taking his time, making sure

he didn't lose the trail. Jaken and Rin followed behind, on Ah-Un's back. Both were

asleep at the moment. Ah-Un snorted softly as he followed his lord and master.

Sesshomaru followed the scent of his daughter to a small river.

He effortlesly leaped over it, landing smoothly on the other side. He sniffed again.

There was Sesshima's scent. Along with one he knew all too well.

"She's with mother."

* * *

Kisano head throbbed, his whole body aching as he slowly regained conciouness.

He slowly opened his eyes. Inuyasha and the others were gathered around him,

blocking the light of the early morning sun.

"You're awake!" Shippo said hugging him tightly, relieved.

"You were wounded pretty badly..." Kagome said. Kisano tied to sit up, and was

greeted by a ripping pain in hs chest and stomach.

"Easy, now," Miroku said, "Your wounds are still healing."

"Try to move slowly..." Sango said helping him sit up. Kisano blinked rapidly,

adjusting his eyes to the sun, "Where's Hataku?"

"Don't you remember?" Inuyasha said, his back to him. The memories suddenly

flooded his mind. Pain ripped through him, an it had noting to do with his wounds.

He fell back against the ground, ignoring the pain from his injuries. He let out a

sobb, yelling in an agonized way.

"HATAKU!!!!!!!!"

Seeing Kisano like this made tears well up in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha, while

paticulaly lovey dovey they had been all the time, knew what t was like to lose

someone you loved. "We're going to get him back," he said, "Naraku's not going

to get away with this..."

He turned to Sango, "Sango, get Kirara to carry Kisano on her back until his wounds

have healed. We're going after him."

Kisano looked up, hs tear filled eyes wide, "You...you really mean that?"

Inuyasha nodded once, " You and Hataku may gross me out, but you'e both one of

us now. And I'll be damned if I let Naraku get away with something like this." He

turned to Kisano "We'll get him back. You can count on it."

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku were wrestling in some sort of training room, with half of Kimalai's

servants watching, squeeling with delight and awe of such well-toned men wrestling.

Bare chested. Koga paced back and forth, "Can we leave now? I wanna get moving, I

don't like staying in one place. Especially one that's filled with a bunch of squeeling

women..." He crossed his arms and walked out of the room, into the garden. Sesshima

followed him, frowning. "Koga, I wanna spend a little more time with Kimalai, don't you

think you can be a little patient?"

Koga growled softly, plopping doen on the stone bench. Sesshimasat beside him and

took his hand." Come on...Please? For me?"

Koga sighed defeatedly, "Oh, alright! we'll stay one more day, but You owe me!" he

said Sesshima smiled, "Thanks Koga." She leaned forward and touched her lips to

his cheek. Koga let out a mschevious scoff and twisted his head, pressing his lips

against hers.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima stood paralized for a moment, suprised by his boldness and by the sensation

of his hot lips pressed against her mouth, searing her lips wth their heat. She could only

stand there, motionless as his mouth claimed hers. Sesshima shyly returned the kiss,

wapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Koga's tongue prodded at her

lips, requesting entrence. Sesshima complied, letting his tongue explore her mouth

freely.

Koga murred. She tasted like cinnamon...and cherries...

After a minute, Koga released her mouth, letting her catch her breath. He stared at her

intently, "Sesshima."

She looked up, her gold eyes meeting his blue ones,still out of breath " Y-Yes, Koga?"

"I want you to be my woman. Do you accept?"

Sesshima's heart skipped a beat, "Koga...I..I don't know what to say... I-"

"Don't. Say. A thing."

They both turned simutaneously at the voice. Sesshima's eyes widened with shock and

suprise at the sight of the tall, silver haired dog lord.

"Father?"

* * *

Hataku once again woke up, this time in pitch blackness. He wasn't in any pain, but he

felt...odd...Something was off about the way his body balanced as he stood. His chest

felt heavy, as if there were small weights on it. The door to the room opened. Flooding

it with light. Hataku held up his hand, shielding his eyes from the light.

Kagura seemed ammused, "So, Naraku learned a new trick...how ammusing..."

"What are you talking about?"

Hataku seemed suprised. Was that HIS voice? It was much higher than normal. Had

Naraku damaged his throat with his attack? He looked down at himself...

and gasped.

His Haroi had come loose, opening just enought that he could see the two fleshy mounds

on his chest, and the new curve to his hips.

"I...I'm a...a..."

Kagura smirked, filling in the blank for him

"A woman."


	34. Sesshima taken & Naraku's plan revealed

Sesshima's face was beet red. Her father had just witnessed Koga kissing her...and

asking her to be his woman! And it was obvious that he was not pleased...

She could only hold her breath nervously as He approached. Koga's hands were still

around her shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

" Wolf, get your hands of my daughter."

Koga scowled, "Dream on, Dog."

Jaken, who had awoken only an hour before, stormed over to where Sesshima

and Koga sat.

"How dare you speak to my lord like that, you impertinant wretch?! I should kill you

for that!" He turned to Sesshima, "As for you! What do you think your doing?! You're

a princess, you should conduct yourself like one! And here my Lord finds you in the

arms of some mere wolf?! In all my years, I never-"

"Little yokai, please be quiet."

They all turned. Kimalai steped forward from seemingly nowhere, as usual. Yuki, in hs

cat form, was at her feet. She turned to Sesshomaru. "My son, Quell your temper. I

can smell the turmoil within you... And I quite understand how you feel... The Wolf is...

not the husband I would have chosen for her myself..."

She slowly walked over to where Sesshima and Koga were. She took Sesshima's hands

in her own pulled Sesshima to her feet. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"But... I have observed them. And Sesshima seems very fond of him. And the wolf is

clearly devoted to her. This is Sesshima's decision."

Everyone was silent. All eyes were on Sesshima.

Sesshima could almost FEEL her fathers gaze boring into her back. Koga's was just as

intense, his blue eyes met hers in a deep, feiry gaze that made her catch her breath.

"I...I..." Sesshima stuttered, the pressure of this situation getting to her.

Kimalai squeezed her shoulder. Kimalai looked up at her, her eyes wide with dismay.

Kimalai smiled.

Yuki rubbed against her legs, She knelt and picked him up, scratching his ears. He purred.

Sesshima's nerves steadied and she inhaled deeply. She was right. She knew what she

wanted. She turned to Koga.

"Koga... I- AHHHH!"

She cied out in pain as two beams of blue energy struck her in the back.

* * *

Teishoku, flying upon his paintbrush, which was now about 6 feet long and resembling

a kind of broom, swooped down and grabbed her by her waist, pulling the unconcious

Half-demon onto the brush and pulling up at unbelievable speed. Yuki was also unconcious,

having been stunned as well. Rin, who had entered the Garden with Jaken, but had

remained silent, cried out.

"LADY SESSHIMA!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red with fury. He prepared to jump into the air. Teishoku took

Sesshima's _Nacutetsai_ from it's sheath and held it to her throat.

"Try it and she'll die before your feet leave the ground!"

Sesshomaru stayed absolutely still. Koga snarrled, "You bastard! What do you want with

Sesshima anyway?!"

"It's not what I want, it's what my father, Naraku, wants..." Teishoku said, he turned his

gaze to Sesshomaru, "You want your daughter back, Dog Lord? Come and get her!"

He flew off, keeping a firm hold on Sesshima as he disapeared.

* * *

Yuki was the first to awaken. He mewed grogily, taking his human form.

"Where is Yuki?" he asked himself, not recognizing the room he was in, his eyes quickly

adjusted to the dim lighting. He spotted Sesshima a few feet away.

'Master!"

He hurried to her side, he shook her shoulders fearing the wost, 'Master! Master, wake

up!"

Sesshima moaned, opening her eyes with much effort, "Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes watered, he embraced her, "Oh Master! Yuki is SO glad Master is not hurt!"

Sesshima gently pushed him away, "Of course I'm not hurt...Where are we?"

"In Naraku's Palace..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima turned to the sound of the voice, she recognized the accent. "Hataku, is that

you?"

Hataku came from the shadows and hugged her tightly, " Sesshima! Oh, I'm so happy to

see you..."

Sesshima looked at Hataku, confused. "Hataku...What, um... What happened to you?

You're a...a..."

"Woman, I know..." Hataku said looking down at his--now her--lap and sighed, "Naraku

kidnapped me. Then he turned me into a woman..." She said. Sesshima growled, rising

"Damn that Naraku! What right does he have going around making everyones lives miserable?!"

Hataku stood, "He's powerful, Maybe even more powerful than our fathers combined...He

has the Shikon Jewel...Well, most of it, anyway..."

"What does he want us for anyway?" Sesshima asked, trying to calm herself down. Hataku

sighed, "He wants Lord Sesshomaru, my Father, and Maybe Inuyasha and the others too. He

plans to absorb them and get even more powerful."

"My fathers not that stupid. Neither is Inuyasha and the others. What if they don't come?"

"Then he will absorb** us **in their place..." Hataku said. She wiped her eyes quickly, "I already

know that I'M dooomed...My father HATES me! He'd never come for me...What good is a son

that produces no heirs?"

"Um..." Sesshima said, " strickly speaking, you're not exactly his SON anymore..."

Hataku wiped his eyes again, "Even so, I doubt my father would come for me... he wants a

SON...not a daughter who would rather be with her Fox-demon lover than rule."

Sesshima rolled her eyes, "If he's gonna be so damn petty about something so trivial, then

he should just go to his wife and have another one!.... Or wait for you and Kisano to make

one..."

Hataku covered her mouth, suppressing the giggle that was rising in her throat.

"That...um...would indeed solve my problem..."

"Indeed..." came a deep, male voice as the door slid open slowly. Yuki hissed, standing in

front of Sesshima and Hataku. His hair standing on end as he dark-haired man entered the

room.

Sesshima's eyes narrowed.

"Naraku?"

Naraku smirked, mock-bowing.

"In the flesh."


	35. Pursuit, and Naraku's palace

Yuki growled in his throat, flexing his claws, " Stay away from Yuki's master..." He

said, narrowing his blue eyes in a very serious manner. Naraku smirked at his

bravery, "Oh? And what if I don't?" he asked, ammused. Yuki growled agian.

"Yuki will rip out Bad-man's throat with his claws and Fangs!"

Naraku laughed scornfully, "You have spirit, nekomata...be thankful you arn't

powerful enough to absorb, or I would devour it."

Sesshima put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, Yuki turned back into his cat form and

lept on her shoulder, his fur still bristled as he looked at Naraku. Sesshima

narrowed her eyes, "You're plan won't work, Naraku. Sesshomaru isn't so

Strupid! He'd never fall for a trap like this!"

Naraku took a step forward, "I beg to differ. Even Sesshomaru wouldn't stand

back and watch his offspring die."

Sesshima pulled out her _Nacutetsai_ and held it out defensivly, "Free us or I'll kill

you myself!"

before she even knew what had happened, A green tenticle shot out from under Naraku's

cloak. It darted forwad and knocked he Nacutetsai away, and just as quickly retracted

back under his cloak. Naraku gave her a look, "Did you really think someone like YOU could

defeat me so easily?"

Sesshima growled. His aura was pulsing with power...It was almost suffocating. Yuki sensed

her distress and licked her cheek. Hataku, who had remained silent during this, finaly spoke

up. "Please just leave us alone..."

Naraku looked at him with a satisfied smirk, "At last, your personality finaly suits your

body..."

Sesshima felt another surge of anger as Naraku seemed to Gloat with what he'd done.

Her hand glowed it's deadly blue and she lashed out

"**Savage Strike!"**

She made a direct hit, her acidic claws cutting through him like a kife through butter.

Naraku did no more than narrow his eyes in an annoyed manner. He used a tenticle

to pin her to the wall, causing Yuki to fall off. He landed on his feet, of course, and

turned into his humaniod form. He bit into the offending green limb and held on tight,

savagly slashing with his claws. Naraku scoffed, "A minor sting..."

He easily dislodged him, pinning hm down as well.

"I grow tired of these antics..." He tightened his grip around them. Sesshima bit her lip

to keep from crying out as pain wracked her body. Naraku suddenly released them

letting them fall to the floor.

Yuki moaned in pain, curled into the feal position, twitching. Sesshima and Hataku

whent over to him, Sesshima pulled his head into her lap, "Yuki! Are you okay?!"

Yuki looked up at her, flinching, "Yuki's chest hurts..."

Sesshima felt his chest, checking for broken bones. Hataku glared at Naraku, "You...

You...BULLY!"

Naraku just smirked.

* * *

Koga ran, sniffing, he HAD to keep up with the scent. Sesshomaru was airborne,

he assumed. He had ordered hakkaku and Ginta to stay behind. Sesshomaru had

done the same for Rin.

Naraku had Sesshima.

Koga grew sick to his stomach, and furious when he thought about it. Who knew

what that Bastard ? Torture? Mutilation? Mind Control? These were all things

Koga had seen him do in the past. And he wouldn't put it past him to do them again.

Damn that Naraku!

Damn him strait to Hell!

_**"If he harms Sesshima, I'll kill him!"** _Koga vowed to himself. He loved Sesshima more

than his own life...She WAS his life...Koga would never forgive himself if she was

hurt or worse. He urged his feet on faster. Keeping on the Scent.

* * *

Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, also ran. He had caught the scent of Teishoku only

an hour ago. And it was growing stronger. As they broke past the tree's, Kagome caught

sight of Koga, running as fast as his legs could go.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" she said, sounding suprised.

Koga didn't stop. He just pushed himself onwards. Inuyasha sniffedthe air.

"Wait a minute...he's following the Scent too," he said. He moved so that he ran

alongside Koga.

"Why're you going after Naraku Incarnation?"

Koga growled, "That Bastard took Sesshima!"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried out.

Koga quickly explained, slowing down only slightly so as not to waste his air by

talking.

Miroku nodded, "Well then, looks like we're going the same way then. Narku

took Hataku too."

Inuyasha scoffed, "How could Sesshomaru just let that little snot take her?!

What kind of father is he, anyway?"

Koga growled, "Sesshomaru and Jaken are riding Ah-Un, they're going by air, you

mutt. Sesshomaru and I may not get along as well as we should, but he's Sesshima's

father, and Damn it he's going after her with me, so don't you dare talk about him

like that."

Inuyasha looked taken aback for a moment, but he just 'hmphed' and continued running.


	36. No One's Perfect

Hataku sat, cross-legged on the had left an hour ofr two before, and The door

to the room they were in was locked with some sort of spell. Sesshima had tried to escape using her

sword, to no avail. SHe was now keeping herself busy by tending Yuki's injury. One of his ribs had

become bruised, and another one was on the verge of breaking.

She looked over at Sesshima

"Do you think...maybe... my father would prefer me this way?"

Sesshima looked up from her task, "I don't see why he would care about you being a man or woman.

You're still his child."

"Yes, but he's always considered me a bit of a failure as a son...Otosu has always been his favorite.

He was just as strong and Brave and possesive as father is...Father thought of him as the perfect son."

"Noone's perfect," Sesshima said, finishing up her bandaging. Yuki turned into his cat form and she

picked him up, going over where Hataku sat.

"Everyone has their good qualities, but No one's perfect. Well, Jaken and Rin like to think Sesshomaru is,

but I'm under No such delusion."

Hataku raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I Sesshomaru was perfect, he wouldn't have left my mother before I was even born. And for that matter,

if he was really perfect, I wouldn't exist in the first place."

She gave a small smile, "So I guess I should be glad my father has such huge flaws, huh?"

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The door slid open and Kanna stood there.

"Naraku requests your presence..." She said in her typical, emotionless voice.

Sesshima looked at the little girl with suprise. Was she a servant?

"Who are you?"

"Kanna."

"Do you serve Naraku?"

"I am born of Naraku. Just like Kagura and Teishoku."

Sesshima and Hataku's eyes widened.

"Y-you're his daughter?"

Sesshima found it...difficult to picture Naraku caring for, and raising, a smalll child. It

just didn't seem to fit his personality

"His incarnation... Follow me."

She turned to leave. Sesshima handed Yuki to Hataku and followed Kanna down a long

hallway. She and Hataku stayed close together. Sesshima kept herself alert, Keeping a

hand on her _Nacutetsai._

It was just too quiet...

They were led to a room with a long table. Naraku ay at the end, in the master seat.

Sesshima's eyes observed the other two. their was a woman who looked to be about 21

sitting to his left. And a boy who looked just like him, except his eyes, who sat next to

her. He appeared to be about 15.

They were eating.

Naraku looked up at them and gave a smug smile, "How nice of you to join us..."

* * *

Lord Metsutetsai walked down the stone path in the garden his wife, along her hand-maidens

maintained. He was deep in thought. For the past 3 months, he had felt an...absence. As if

something was missing.

One thought nagged at him, but he couldn't grasp it.

What had changed in the past three months to cause this void?

The only thing he could trhink of was when he banished Hataku, and that couldn't be it...

could it?

He thought back to that night. When he had discovered his son's tatses...and his position

in the relationship. He sighed heavily. What an embarassment...

Then again...

He thought of the look in Hataku's eyes when he had denounced him.

000000ooooo000000

__

"My Lord, " Kisano started, "let me explain-"

_Metsutetsai lunged forward and grabbed the Kitsune by the throat_

_in a crushing grip. "YOU BASTARD!" The bear lord bellowed raising his_

_hand, his claws shining. Hataku lept of the bed and grabbed his fathers_

_arm, "No! Father, stop! I love him!"_

_Metsutetsai released the fox and back-handed his son, the force of it_

_slamming him against the wall on the opposite side of the room._

_Hataku gasped for air, Metesutetsai stalking over to his son and kicked_

_him in the stomach, hard. "How dare you?! You're the last heir to the_

_Eastern Lands and you would lower yourself this way?!"_

_Hataku struggled to his knees, trying to stand, "Father, I-"_

_Metsutetsai kicked him again._

_"You know, I don't even care that you prefer men, I have known many_

_with such preferences, but you are a PRINCE! Heir to the Eastern Lands,_

_and you were lying **beneath** a common, Kitsune servant?! Like a **woman?!**_

_How dare you humilate me like this?!"_

_"Father...I love him...I-"_

_Metsutetsai slapped him again, "You sicken me! You worthless brat!"_

000000ooooo000000

Metsutetsai growled to himself

Was it that big of a deal, really?

Now that he thought about it, he'd always had his suspicions...When Hataku had first met

Kisano three years ago, the two had become very good freinds rather quickly. And when

Metsutetsai had made Kisano his sons personal servant, they had gotten even closer.

_**"Father, stop! I love him!"**_

It flashed through his mind again.

Hataku's eyes.

The desparartion in his voice.

Metsutetsai groaned at his own stubborn stupidity

What a damn fool he was...

A damn fool.


	37. Discoveries, and Declarantions

Sesshima crossed her arms stubbornly.

She refused to eat.

Naraku was taunting her. So confident in his ability to make sure she couldn't escape that

he was acting like a good 'host' and had set two plates of food in front of her and Hataku.

Hataku held her chop sticks, poking at her food in a reluctant manner. She wouldn't put it

beyond Naraku to kill them by poisoning their food.

Naraku smirked, "What's the matter? not hungry?"

"Not even a little," Sesshima said bitterly. Her stomach let out a quiet growl, announcing

her lie.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "I see..."

Hataku poked at her food again, sniffing, trying to pick up any scent of poison.

"It's not poisoned, if you're wondering," Naraku stated, "If I wanted to poison you, I

would simply do so with my miasma... You're not worth the effort of trickery."

Sesshima bitterly noted that he was correct. Besides, he needed them alive. Killing them

would be counterproductive.

Starving herself would do nothing but make her weak. Unlike Sesshomaru, she couldn't go

very long without food.

She very reluctantly picked up her chopsticks and raised some of the food, which, admittedly,

smelled quite inviting, to her lips. She stiffened.

It was delicious.

Naraku noticed her expression and smirked, "You like it, I take it?"

Sesshima hmphed, "It's passible.."

Hataku began to eat hers too. It was more than passible. The last time she had eaten

anything this good was back home, before she'd been banished.

Yuki mewed. Sesshima pulled him into her lap and gave him a few peices of meat.

"Let's get this strait, Naraku, "Sesshima said, "I'm only eating so that I can gather my

strength and kill you."

"If you insist," Naraku said in a dismissive tone.

Hataku looked up from her food, "If you're going to use us to get Lord Sesshomaru and

My father, when exactly did you intend to draw him here? He is in the East."

Naraku calmly sipped some of the green tea that was sitting just in front of him

"I have already thought of that...Certain events are about to unfold. And soon one of my

puppets will inform him of your little situation."

* * *

Metsutetsai walked down a long hall, still deep in thought. He saw one of the servants

sitting on the edge of the floor, letting her feet dangle off the edge. Apparently he wasn't

the only restless one. He recognized this servant.

"Hello, Kwiva."

The rabbit demon looked up, startled, "Oh! My Lord! I didn't know you were awake so

late..." She said pulling her legs back over the side and bowwing respectfully.

Metsutetsai gave a small smile. Kwiva was deffinatly one of his more loyal servants.

He noticed her eyes were red. and her cheeks tear-streaked.

She'd been crying.

"What are you upset about?" he asked, a bit curious as well as concerned. Kwiva looked away

"What do you mean? I 'm not upset..."

"Kwiva, you're not a very good liar. So just tell me what's wrong," Metsutetsai said firmly.

Kwiva sighed, "My Lord...I have...discovered something a bit overwhelming today..."

"What is it?"

She bit her lower lip, reluctany to speak.

"I am with child..."

Now this took Metsutetsai with suprise. Kwiva was not the type of demoness to be so reckless.

"Who is the father?"

Kwiva's eyes watered, and it was clear she was about to cry again. Metsutetsai narrowed his

eyes slightly, "Do you not know?"

"Of course I know!" Kwiva said frantically, "That's why I...Why I'm afriad..."

Metsutetsai drew himself up, "Kwiva, you will tell me who the father is **_NOW_**."

Kwiva wiped her eyes, "The father..." she sniffled, "Is your son..."

Metsutetsai stiffened, "My son?"

"Lord Otosu...may he be at peace in the afterlife..."

"Explain yourself."

"Three months ago, before the young lord set off to pursue the Western Princess, I was

sweeping the floors, and The young lord called me away from my task, insisting he had need

for me. I assumed it was to clean something,so I obeyed. But then he took me to his room..."

She paused, inhaling shakily, " It was abit messy, so I began to clean it, but then he shut

the door and then he...he..." She looked away, unable to finish.

Metsutetsai inhaled, looking down at the ashamed looking Rabbit demoness.

"You're sure it is his?"

She nodded, "I am positive...The young lord is the only...he took my..."

Again the ashamed look. And Metsutetsai did not miss how she said "He took" instead of "I gave"

He sighed. That seemed like Otosu alright.

This changed everything. If Otosu left a child, then there was no reason for Hataku to have to

be the heir. And If there was no need for him to have to provide an heir in the future, there was

no reason for him to be banished for his...preferences. He could have whatever relationship he

wanted.

"Ah, Metsutetsai, you are indeed a damned fool!" he cursed under his breath.

He placed a hand on Kwiva's shoulder, "Do not be afraid, Kwiva...Everything will be taken care of."

She looked at him timidly, "What does that mean?"

Metsutetsai squeezed her shoulder gently, " Arrangments will be made. This...development

requires you to be inducted into our Clan. You have solved a problem that has been bothering

me as of late. I am in your debt."

Kwiva looked at him suprised, "Inducted into your clan? But My Lord-"

"There will be no need for you to continue addressing me that way," he said dismissivly

He chuckled slightly, "My wife will be most pleased...She has always wanted a grandchild.

though I admit, what exactly its BREED shall be will be a mystery...A bear and a Rabbit...

What would one call that?"

Kwiva, still confused, shook her head, "I do not know...A bearbbit?"

"Bearbbit. Hm, that's rather clever. You shall make an..interesting addition to the family...

Go get some rest. You have a busy day ahead of you."

Metsutetsai turned to leave, _And I have a son to find..._

* * *

Ah-Un lay on the ground, sleeping. He had flown nonstop since they'd left, and he was

exhausted. Jaken glanced at Lord Sesshomaru from time to time. This was not good.

His Lord may look calm, but Jaken knew that inside his lord was enraged.

And afraid.

Naraku had his _daughter_.

His _**child**_.

Jaken felt the same emotions, to a lesser degree. Sesshima may ba a halfbreed and a

stubborn, over-emotional woman. But she was also his freind, and his Lady. He was going

to help his Lord get her back. Or he was going to die trying.

000000ooooo000000

Koga was just as disgruntled. He was snarreling, pacing back and forth.

"Naraku..that bastard...I'm going to kill him...AND his damn incarnation!"

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and the others, "Not if I get him first, flea bag."

Kisano looked up, his face solemn, "I don't care which of you kill Naraku... but the one with

the feather, and the One with the paintbrush, will feel my wrath..."

Koga scoffed, "What can YOU do? You're just a fox."

Kisano stood, he opened up the cloth he used to carry his belongings, similar to the one Myoga

often wore. "I normaly prefer to use my magic. But this calls for greater force..."

From the bag he removed three star-shapped blades, which glinted in the firelight. He also

removed a dagger, and two curved blades that were attached to peices of strong black leather.

Sango looked at them, "Those are slayer weapons..."

Kisano shook his head, "No. these are Ninja weapons. My father gave me these when I

became a man, so that I might protect myself. He was freinds with a ninja named Sung-ot

who gave him these as a parting gift. I have never had a reason to use them...But they took

Hataku..." His eyes darkened

"And they will be punished..."

* * *

**_Ooh! Dramatic huh?_**

**_BTW, to get the story on Kwiva/Otosu, check out my Oneshot "Thrillseeker"_**


	38. Sparing Teishoku

Teishoku watched Sesshima as she stared out the window, deep in thought. She was plotting her

escape. She had to be. But Teishoku knew there was no way she could get past Naraku's defenses...

He was well prepared...

Teishoku's brush moved delicatly over the canvas, painting her portrait. capturing the way the moon

flashed in her eyes. The way it made her silvery hair shimmer, deeply contrasting her purple Kimono.

She was beautiful...

Teishoku knew virtualy nothing about women, except for his sisters, Kagura and Kanna, he didn't

know any. Not personaly. But he knew that Sesshima was very beautiful indeed.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima noticed him staring at her, glancing at her from time to time while he was painting. Naraku

had left right after dinner, and had left them under the guard of his incarnations. Hataku was with

Kagura, Yuki was with Kanna, and She had been landed with Teishoku. She had been looking out

the window, seeing if there was any way she could escape, but there were spells on all the doors

and windows.

She scowled at him, "What are you looking at?"

Teishoku whent back to his painting, "You."

"Why?" She spat bitterly.

"I'm painting you."

"Why?" she asked again, a bit more suspiciously.

Teishoku glanced up at her again, "You're very pretty..."

Sesshima had no idea how to react to this. She narrowed her eyes slightly, 'If you're thinking of

trying anything on me, I'll kill you..." She said in her best imitation of her fathers soft, deadly voice.

Teishoku looked a bit confused

"What do you mean, 'try something?' "

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean,' Sesshima said in an accusing voice.

Teishoku looked at her in genuine confusion, "I..I just wanted to paint you...."

Sesshima looked into his eyes. They were so unlike Naraku's, which were an evil, searing shade of red.

His were a soft brown, an they looked so innocent...

His aura, while powerful in it's own right, was not really swirling with evil, Like Naraku's was.

She suddenly got a strong feeling this boy, barely older than her, by the way he looked, was just

another tool of Naraku's.

She rose and whent over to him, looking at his work.

"You're...pretty good...."she commented. His picture was dead on, he could have been a painter for

a royal family or some lord.

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"Three months."

This took Sesshima by suprise, "Really? But you look..older..."

Teishoku added a few finishing strokes on the portrait, "Father created me to look this age. Kanna is

the eldest of us.

'_the little girl?'_ Sesshima thought to herself, '_well, that explains his...ignorance about what I said...'_

"What exactly do you **do** for Naraku?" She asked, curious asto what his usual duties were othr than

kidnapping people.

"Well, he mostly send me on errands with Kagura...She likes to kill things. Not too long ago, we were

looking for the bear demon, and She made me help her kill a village of Kappa's, much like the One that

follows your father."

Sesshima suddenly backed away from him

"You...You murdered Jakens Village?!"

"Yes, but-"

"YOU MURDERED DOZEN'S OF INNOCENT MEN WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!! YOU MONSTER!!!"

She drew her sword, her red-tinted eyes filled with tears. Jaken had been miserble for DAYS after

the incident.

She kicked him onto his back, knocking his paintbrush to the other side of the room and held her

_Nacutetsai_ to his throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!" She demanded.

Teishoku just lay there, glancing at his paintbrush. He could easily have used his Painters Hell Gaze

to knock her out, but he didn't.

Kagura had told him never to look into the eyes of your enemy... But his life was only seconds from

ending he couldn't help but look up directly into hers.

The look of anger, hate, and...greif in her eyes made him feel something he hadn't felt before in his

short life.

Regret...

His eyes stung, his vision becoming blurred as a great pain filled his chest.

"I...I...I..."

Sesshima's golden eyes, now tinted red, caught something running down his face.

It was...

a tear?

Teishoku looked up at her, his brown eyes pained.

"I...I...I'm sorry...."

Sesshma's breathing became ragged. She growled and raised her sword and brought it down.

Right next to his head.

Missing him by a good three inches.

Her breathing increased, until she appeared to be hyperventillating. She yanked the sword out of

the floor, and sheathed it. She stalked over to the other side of the room, punching the wall, crying

out with each blow.

Why had she spared him?

Why?!

He deserved to die!

She looked over at him again, her own eyes welling up with tears.

Perhaps she'd never know...

* * *

The sun was begining to rise. Metsutetsai, who had finaly gotten to sleep a few hours before, rose,

placing a kiss on his sleeping wife's cheek, and exited the room, Quickly dressing.

He set out to patrol his boarders. An activity he had once done with Otosu. He was palnning on setting

out to find his son afterwards.

"Hello, Metsutetsai..."

Thje bear Lord turned, seeign a man shrouded with a white baboon fur.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man's mouth, the only visable part of him, turned upwards into an evil smirk

"Because I have your son..."


	39. Common goal and Naraku's intrigue

Inuyasha sniffed the air, he stopped.

They had been running since morning, but he'd caught a smell, "Hey, I know this scent...." he muttered.

Koga also stopped, sniffing, "You're right, isn't it the smell of that bear that's been traveling with you?"

Kisano sniffed quickly and sharply, " No, this isn't Hataku's scent, it's-" before he could speak The

shape of a large, 20 foot brown bear appeared before them. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga, "Kagome, get

behind me!" he warned.

"Silly Inuyasha...still acting so ignorant..."

Sesshomaru, who was Ah-Un's back, landed nearby, gracefully nearby.

"So, Metsutetsai, we meet again."

The bear was covered by a wave of demonic energy, and shrank, revealing the Lord of the East.

Hataku stiffened, but, almost instinctivly , bowed at the waist

"Lord Metsutetsai..."

Metsutetsai glanced at The fox, then to Sesshomaru

"If you are here, then I assume your daughter has been taken."

"You assume correctly."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Just who _is_ this guy, Sesshomaru?" he asked in a wary voice.

Kisano turned to him, "This is Hataku's father, the Lord of the East, Lord Metsutetsai."

_Oh, so THIS is Hataku's father..._Kagome thought to herself, watching the Two Lords stare at each other

"I'm suprised you arrived this fast, bears arn't known for their speed..." Sesshomaru said in a mock-

casual voice. Metsutetsai smirked bitterly, "You'd be suprised how fast we can move when our offspring

are in danger..."

"Then it would appear we have a common goal."

Koga growled, "Why're we standing here trading pleasantries?! Right now that Damn Naraku is probably

_**torturing**_ Sesshima and Hataku, if he hasn't killed them already!"

Metsutetsai looked at him, "And who are YOU, wolf?"

Koga straitened his back, "The name's Koga, I'm the leader of the Western Wolf Clan."

"Why would you care about Sesshima?"

"Because I love her, you damn mangey bear!"

Metsutetsai said nothing. He turned and looked at Kisano again, then glanced at Inuyasha and the others.

"A half-breed, a slayer, a monk, and a preistess...My son seems to have made a few freinds in his absence."

He turned to Sesshomaru again,

" Let's get our Children back."

* * *

Yuki, in cat form, hissed as he saw Naraku materialize from the shadows of the room, wearing his baboon

cloak, he turned to Kanna.

"Kanna, leave us..."

Kanna silently stood and exited the room. Yuki growled as Naraku turned his crimson eyes to him.

"Well then, Yuki, now that we are alone, how about a little chat?"

Yuki transformed into his humaniod form, a scowl on his face

"Yuki has NOTHING to discuss with the likes of strange demon!"

Naraku smirked evily, "First of all...my name is Naraku, you will address me as such, or I will kill you, cat-demon."

Yuki just continued to glare at Naraku, pressing himself against the wall.

"Now that we have that settled, I want to ask you a few questions" Naraku said sitting directly across from Yuki.

"First of all, what do you know of Sesshima's past?"

Yuki pursed his lips, "Yuki will tell Naraku **nothing** of the Pretty master."

So he was going to be stubborn. Very well, he knew how to deal with stubborn people...

Naraku reached out with one of his tenticles and pulled the cat closer to him. Yuki hissed and tried to break free,

but his arms were pinned to his sides. Naraku extended his right hand, and muttered something under his breath.

Yuki felt his body grow hot, then cold. suddenly he felt very tired.

Naraku looked smug, "Now tell me about Sesshima..."

Yuki tried to stop himself, but he felt his mouth moving against his will.

"Pretty Master is the daughter of the Master Lord and a human Preistess named Siana."

Naraku raised his hand to his chin, "really? A preistess? How unexpected... Tell me more about this Siana..."

* * *

**_OOOH!_**

**_Why's Naraku so curious? You'll have to wait to find out!!!!_**

**_mwahahahahahahahaha!_**


	40. The Daring Escape, & Siana Returns

Sesshima paced back and forth, growling to herself. She froze as she heard the door to her room slide open. Naraku

stood there, wearing a dark blue Kimono with Matching Hakamas. Sesshima fingered her sword.

"What do YOU want, Naraku?" She spat.

Naraku just smirked. He raised his left hand, extending it towards her. Suspecting a trap, Sesshima quickly pulled out her sword.

**"ICE RAGE!"**

The crystals flew at him. he raised a barrier, deflecting them. The Huge blades of Ice disolved instantly upon contact. Naraku looked

at her criticaly, dropping his barrier.

"Really, is that all you've got? I'm disapointed..."

Sesshima growled, "I'll show you all I've got!"

Her eyes tinted red, she drew back her arm and flung the sword at Naraku

"**Preistess blade!"**

The blade glowed bright blue, it cut through Naraku's shoulder, burning away his flesh. The Nacutetsai returned to her grip.

Naraku clasped his hand on the area he had been injured

but when he looked back up at her, he was smirking.

"So, your sword can produce spiritual attacks as well as Demonic ones... How suiting. A halfbreed blade for a halfbreed demon."

His body rapidly repaired itself, his arm growing back. Sesshima charged him, her hand glowing with it's savage strike. Naraku

grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. Sesshima growled, then smirked. Remembering a move Sesshomaru had taught

her in training, she sprayed the poison from her hand right into his eyes.

Blinded by her suprise attack, Naraku released his grip on her. She pushed him out of her way, running down the hall.

000000ooooo000000

Hataku heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. The door to the room she was in was suddenly sliced through,

leaving a large opening. Sesshima grabbed her wrist and pulled her through, "Come on! we're getting out of here!"

Hataku immeadiatly began running. They stopped at the room Yuki had been in, Sesshima slashed the door open,

"Yuki, come on, we're getting out of here!"

Yuki lay in his cat form on the floor, Sesshima snatched him up by his neck fur and held him close to her chest as they resumed

running.

* * *

Inuyasha, carrying Kagome on his back, growled, " Wer're almost there, Naraku's scent is getting stronger!

Koga picked up his pace, outrunning him even without the jewl shards Naraku had taken from his legs, "I know that, mutt!"

* * *

Kanna appeared beside Naraku, along with Kagura and Teishoku.

"Father, are you alright?" Teishoku asked worriedly. Naraku turned to them, his eyes healing before theirs. He was smiling.

"Everything is going just as I'd hoped..." He turned towards the doorway, where a dark shape stood, hidden in the shdaows

"You know what to do."

The shape nodded and hurried from the room.

* * *

As the palace come into view, it was clear a barrier had appeared. Kagome drew her bow and Sacred arrows. She aimed and

fired. The sacred arrow cut through the sheild, making an opening. Sesshomaru dismounted Ah-Un in mid-air. He fell to the

ground, landing smoothly and entering the barrier just as it re-sealed, jaken dragging behind him, since he had grabbed hold

of his Mokomoko.

* * *

Sesshima and Hataku found the large door that led out side. She pushed it open, coming into a large courtyard. Three large,

serpant-like demons appeared and lunged for them. Sesshima, still holding Yuki in one arm, lept into the air, her hand

glowing. She used her savage strike, easily killing two of them. The third dodged her blow and whent for Hataku.

Hataku jumped uip, her eyes angry

"I'm tired of being bullied!"

She made a fist and slammed it right into the demons forehead, peircing it's flesh and bone. The demon whent limp almost

instantly. Hataku withdrew her hand, wiping the blood off on her Hakama's.

Sesshima gave her a look

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you..."

"Well, I did learn a FEW things from my fathers fighting lessons."

a breeze blew by. Sesshima sniffed the air, her head snapped around.

On the other side of the courtyard was Koga, Sesshomaru, Jaken and the others.

Hataku's eyes widen upon seeing Kisano, who had transformed back to his usual state.

"Kisano!"

She rushed forward to run to him.

000000ooooo000000

Suddenly, something shot past them, causing them to halt. It glowed bright blue. Everyone turned in the direction it had come

from.

Sesshima gasped inpure shock, her eyes widening and her mouth agape.

Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes narrowing slightly at the figure in red and white

"Siana..."

* * *

**_OMG_**

**_OMG_**

**_OMG_**

**_OMG!!!!_**

**_Naraku brought Sesshima's Mommy back to life!!!_**


	41. Of Kisses and Blood

Sesshima stared in shock at Siana, who was standing there, an exact replica of her staff in her hand. Sesshima

shook slightly.

"Mother?"

Siana's eyes glanced at her daughter, "Sesshima."

Sesshima nearly droped her sword at the sound of her voice. Her eyes tearing up.

"MOTHER!!!!"

She sheathed her sword, moving to run to her. Sesshomaru darted forward and grabed her arm, preventing her

from moving.

"No."

Sesshima turned to him, her eyes shining with protesting tears, "But-"

"Look at her eyes," Sesshomaru cut in. Sesshima turned to her mother once again. This time she saw it. Her eyes were

clouded over with evil. She was under Naraku's control. About the same time she grasped this concept, she heard Naraku's

evil laughter from above.

She looked up to See Naraku floating towards the ground, landing smoothly beside Siana.

Sesshima growled furiously, "Damn you Naraku, what have you done to my mother?!"

Naraku gave Sesshima a smirk, "I gave her life."

Inuyasha growled, "You BASTARD! What the hell gives you the right to do something like this?! This is low even for you!"

Sesshima understood why Inuyasha reacted so strongly to this. Sesshomaru had done something similar to him as well.

Naraku laughed mockingly. He turned to Siana.

"Siana, say hello to your daughter..."

Siana lept into the air, landing only a foot from where she stood, her staff transforming into a spear. Sesshima quickly drew

her sword, blocking the blow.

"Mother! Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!"

Siana said nothing, she merely kept thrusting her spear at her.

000000ooooo000000

Kisano Ran to Hataku's side, "Hataku! My love!" he moved to embrace him, only then noticing he was now a *she*. His eyes

widened

"Hataku...."

"Naraku turned me into a woman..." she said closing her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Kisano's hands on her breasts, a delighted look on his face.

"You look so cute! And just look at these breasts! they're so plump and inviting...I just mght have to try one," he said with a

sly grin.

Hataku blushed profusly.

"You mean, you're not upset about this?"

Kisano pulled her close, being sure to press Hataku's new beasts against his chest, "I told you, I prefer men AND women...

I love you no matter what you are."

He pressed his lips against Hataku's giving a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Hataku wrapped her arms around his neck, returning

the kiss.

00000ooooo000000

Metsutetsai walked over, returning to his human form.

"Hataku."

Hataku pulled away, looking at the Eastern Lord

"Father...You came?"

Metsutetsai looked at him er...her, he scoffed, "Of course I did you foolish boy! Er...girl... I'm you father."

"I thought you hated me..."

"You're my Son. I've been foolish. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you... Besides, There've been a few developments." He

placeda hand on Hataku's head, pulling on his poneytail lightly, "You're brother left an heir. Which means, you do not have to."

Hataku sighed, "Now, why doesn't that suprise me?"

Koga looked over to them, "I hate to break up this family reunion, but we have bigger matters to attend to!"

000000ooooo000000

Kagura, Kanna and Teishoku appeared. Kagura had a new fan, most likely provided by Naraku.

Koga's eyes landed on Teishoku and turned red, "YOU!"

He charged him. Teishoku lurched forward

"**_Blood Brush!"_**

Koga lept into the air, avoiding the attack, he kicked at him as he landed.

"_**Dance of Blades!"**_

Blades, made from the wind itself, flew at Koga.

**_"Hiraikotsu!" _**Sango yelled, flinging her weapon upwards, deflecting the blades. Koga landed nearby, "Thanks, I owe ya!" he muttered.

Sango nodded, catching her Weapon. Kisano shoved Hataku into Metsutetsai's arms, "Stay here!"

He removed his Kimono, revealing twin blades on either arm. He headed strait for Kagura, hs eyes alight with Anger.

"Take this, wench!"

He jabbed at her with the blades. Kagura dodged, weaving elegantly. Kisano pulled out his Throwing stars

_**"Rain of Blades!"**_

He threw them into the air. They semed to multiply, quickly going from 3 to thirty, They seemed to freeze for a moment, before flying at

Kagura.

"Kanna!" Kagura said, taking astep back. Kanna held up her mirror, absorbing the attack. The miror glowed brightly and the blade were

sent back at him.

"Kisano!" Hataku cried. Mesutetsai quickly drew his whip, leaping in front of the fox, As he struck, the blades decentigrated.

He tuned to Kisano, "Well, are you going to stand there? Or take your revenge?"

Kisano nodded, He raised his arm blades and rushed at Kagura.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima slammed her sword into the staff, knocking it away, her blade at he mothers throat. He breathing was labored and shakey.

Siana looked up at her, her eyes boring into Sesshima's.

"Go ahead...kill me..." Siana said

Sesshima's hand shook a little, tears leaking down her face. Memories of her mother flashed through her mind:

Her mother protecting her from the village childrens cruelty...

Her mother training her to be a priestess...

Her mother, gripping her hand as she slowly died from snake poison...

Sesshima dropped her sword. letting it fall uselessly to the ground. "I can't do it...I won't kill my own mother..." Sesshima said, falling to

her knees.

Siana stood, her Staff returning to her hand. She twirled it a bit, so that the blade was facing downwards. She glanced at Naraku, Who

nodded. She raised the spear, ready to strike.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru darted forward, with lightning speed his disarmed her, grabbing both her wrists, his golden eyes searing hers in an intense

gaze.

"I will not allow you to kill our daughter, Siana." He said.

Siana narrowed her eyes, "I do not remember you, Dog Lord."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Then allow me to remind you..."

He released her wrists and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers in a hard, passionate kiss.


	42. Memories and Betrayal

Everyone looked on in shock.

This was NOT how he usually behaved.

Naraku seemed amused, "How curious...you dog demons seem to have a habit of falling in love with Priestesses...Do you

simply enjoy the irony of such a union?"

Sesshomaru paid him no heed, he simply continued his assault on Siana's lips.

000000ooooo000000

Siana tried to pull away from Sesshomaru, pushing against his chest and attempting to turn her head so asto break contact, but

the fruitless protests soon stopped as she felt an odd sensation in her chest. It swelled and grew, it was overwhelming her, she

thought she was going to scream.

"Sesshomaru...."

Her eyes widened as visions danced across her mind.

* * *

_"My name is Lord Sesshomaru."_

_"Lord Sesshomaru..." Siana said, trying it out. She liked it, there was just something about it..._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Siana caught the way his gaze paused at her breasts. She narrowed her eyes and tapped his head with her staff. His eyes tinged red _

_and he growled in his throat, his gaze shot back to hers. "How dare y-"_

_Siana wacked him again, this time harder._

_"You think I didn't see that just then?"_

_000000ooooo000000_

_Siana took the cracked chestplate "You just tell _

_your father he'll have it back by noon if I know Oyogo." She noticed the boy glancing nervously at Sesshomaru_

_She wasn't the only one. Sesshomaru smirked a little._

_"Boo."_

_The boy yelped with fear, hurrying away. Siana scoffed and glared at Sesshomaru, "That was totaly uncalled for!" she scolded. "It is_

_the natural order that humans fear Demons." _

_"I'm not afraid of demons" She said as she turned onto the well-worn path leading away from the village._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Siana reached into the folds of her Hakamas and pulled out a green cloth. She wiped the mudd away from Sesshomarus eyes and _

_smiled. "Shame you got all dirty..." She said. She wiped some more mudd away, "what you did was very kind, I'm grateful. There's a_

_river nearby where you can clean up...Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. It'll be our little secret..." She stood on her tiptoes _

_and pecked him on the cheek then started on her way back to the village._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Siana shiverd as a cold gust of wind blew, chiling her to the bone. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Damn it's cold..."Sesshomaru _

_smirked. Humans were so frail...He lifted one end of his Mokomoko and draped it around Siana's shoulders._

_000000ooooo000000_

_She held her breath as Sesshomaru leand back over her, claiming her mouth with his. His lips were like fire, and she was amzed the_

_sheer heat of if didn't scorch her._

_She felt his hands reach up and carressed her breasts. She moaned, arching up to meet his touch as he kneaded them._

_"Oh....Sesshomaru...." she breathed, her hands seeking some sort of hold on him to keep from being swept away by these feelings._

_000000ooooo000000_

_"Sesshomaru, wait, I...I don't think I can do this...."She trembled a little as darts of hot fire shot down to her stomach, creating_

_a strange sensation that made her gasp from the intensity of it._

_Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes. He raised one of his clawed hands to her face and stroked her cheek gently, _

_" I will not harm you..."_

_000000ooooo000000_

_She closed the distance between his face and hers and pressed her mouth against his, fiercely... finaly, kissing him._

_"I love you..."_

* * *

Siana let out a cry almost like pain. It had all came back to her in a rush. Everything. Sesshomaru pulled away, his golden eyes

flashing

"Do you remember now?"

Siana, her memory restored, looked up into the very eyes she had long ago tried to convince herself she hated. Eyes she

hadn't seen since he'd left her, wounded and fighting for her life at the hands of those boar demons.

speaking of which...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru's head jerked to the side a bit as she slammed her fist into his jaw. She scowled at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's for leaving me to die at the hand of those boars."

Jaken, who had thusfar remained silent, opened his mouth in complete and utter shock.

She grabbed her staff and hit him on the head, hard, leaving a small burn where the holy object touched his skin.

"And _**that's**_ for making me have to raise our Child alone. Do you have any idea How many times I had to comfort her because

of the village childrens torment?"

She turned her back on him in blatant disrespect, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air, "And you call yourself a man?

HA! You're pathetic..."

Everyone was absolutly silent.

Had she just....Insulted his manhood?

000000ooooo000000

Siana didn't really seem upset. She Annoyed more than anything. She wasn't even really yelling at him. It was more like she was

scolding him.

She turned to Sesshima, her eyes softening, "Oh, Sesshima..."

She laid he staff aside and wrapped her arms around her, "My little Sesshima..."

* * *

Naraku smirked, "How touching. The "happy family" together again after all these years."

Inuyasha turned to Naraku, "Shut up, you bastard,"

He raised his Tetsaiga, "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku smirked the attack flew at him. He raised his barrier, absorbing his attack. Naraku turned to Teishoku

"Kill her."

Teishoku stiffened a bit

"W-which one?"

"Sesshima..."

Teishoku's head snapped around to where Sesshima stood, holding her mother. His hand shook on his paintbrush.

Naraku frowned slightly, "What's wrong? Kill her."

Teishoku thought back to when Sesshima had attacked him, holding her blade just above his throat. She'd let him live.

He owed her.

"I...I can't..."

He lowered his hand to his side. Naraku frowned, "I see..."

000000ooooo000000

Teishoku let out a strangled cry as a a green tenticle was stabbed through his back, exiting through his chest. He looked down at

it, blood gurgling from his lips as he choked, trying to breath. He looked over at Naraku with confusion and pain

"F-father... W-why...?"

"I have no use for a detachment who disobeys..."

Naraku withdrew his tenticle without emotion He uncermoniously flung Teishoku awat from himself. His body hit the ground hard,

blood pouring from his wound as he rolled a few feet, coming to a stop a few feet away from Inuyasha and the others.

Kagura looked at Teishoku's still, bleeding form, then at Naraku, revulsion on her face.

_He killed him..._

* * *

**_Hi! just a quickie note from michaellover_**

**_the flashback scenes are from the Prequel to these two stories:_**

**_Sesshomaru's secret seduction_**

**_Feel free to check it out for the whole story on Sesshomaru and Siana!_**


	43. A Hidden Secret, and The Brave Jaken

As everyone looked at Teishoku's bleeding form Miroku made a shape with his hands towards his body, "Find peace in the

afterlife..."

Inuyasha glared up at Naraku.

"So this is how you repay loyalty, Naraku? By killing them the moment they decided they don't want to do something?!

That's low even for you!"

"He disobeyed. I created him to take orders, nothing more, nothing less. He was just another of my puppets at my command.

Inuyasha growled again, clenching his fists, "You Bastard..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima looked at Teishoku's body with confusion and mixxed emotions. Not even 8 hours ago she herself had held her

sword to his throat. She wanted him dead, but she had spared him. And now, looking at him...Only one thought rang clear

and true in her mind: He had refused to kill her. She didn't understand it...Why would he do that? He'd killed Jakens people,

attacked Inuyasha, and kidnapped Hataku and herself, so why be so kind now? It didn't make any sense.

Still...

She felt sorry for Teishoku. He had just been a pawn after all...

000000ooooo000000

Kagome suddenly gasped, "Inuyasha, Look!"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Teishoku's body. The area he'd been wounded was glowing bright white. Koga took a step

back, "What the hell?"

The light faded. Teishoku let out a shuddery gasp and sat up, choking. He coughed raggedly, clutching his chest where just seconds

before had been a gaping hole.

Hataku looked amazed, "How can he heal like that? How can he still be alive?"

000000ooooo000000

Teishoku clutched at his chest, pain ripping through him like a hot knife. It hurt so bad...

His eyes snapped open. the first thing they landed on was Sesshima. Teishoku's heart, which was pounding in his chest erratically,

slowed. The pain eased away, leaving him with a very hot sensation in his chest.

"Sesshima..."

000000ooooo000000

Kagura looked confused "He's alive? That's impossible..."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, " He looked into someone's eyes..."

Inuyasha looked over at him, "What's that, what're you goin' on about?"

"Teishoku has many powers that can be very powerful. But he has one flaw. One I did not foresee when I created him. When I

discovered it, I tried to make sure he wouldn't. Teishoku is a painter, his soul is more...open. Particularly in his eyes...So much

so, that merely looking someone in the eyes for more than a few seconds will result in some of it...escaping. Along with part of

his heart. And that would prevent him from dying."

Kagura felt a great sense of Deja-vu.

Teishoku stood, climbing to his feet shakily. Naraku smirked. "So, Teishoku, who's eyes did you look into? Who did you sell your

soul to?"

Sesshima gasped quietly.

" It was me..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked from Sesshima to Teishoku, and then Naraku.

"I see...that means the only way to kill Teishoku, is to kill Sesshima..."

Narku smirked, "that is correct. And that is something I have no problem with!"

He held up his hand, spraying miasma In Sesshima's direction. Jaken rushed forward

"Staff of two heads!"

He shot a large flame from the old mans mouth, to burn away the miasma. Some of it passed the fire, hitting Jaken square in the chest.

Jaken turned three shades paler and wobbled for a moment.

"Jaken!" Sesshima cried as he collapsed. She glared at Naraku "Damn you to hell!"

"I've had just about enough of this!" Kagome said, drawing her bow. She fired a sacred arrow, aiming for Naraku's heart. Naraku

put up his barrier, the arrow disolved, but weakened the barrierin the process. Inuyasha raised his Tetsiaga as Naraku raised his hand to

repair it. Too late.

"**Wind Scar**!"

The attack flew at Naraku, making direct contact. There was an explosion. Something flew up and landed on the ground.

A small wooden doll, with a black hair curled around it.

Inuyasha stared in shock.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!"

When he looked up, Kanna and Kagura were long gone. As was the castle and the barrier around it.

000000ooooo000000

Yuki ran over to where Jaken lay, transforming into his human form. He shook him, tears streaking down his face.

"Master Toad Face! Master Toad face! Wake up! WAKE UP! Master Toad Face!"

Siana whent over and gently pushed him aside, she leaned down and laid her head on Jaken's tiny chest, listening. She looked up, smiling.

"I can hear his heart, he'll be alright."

Barely before the words were out of her mouth, Jaken sat up, groaning. Yuki scooped himm up and lept to his feet, squishing the Kappa to

his chest.

"Oh, Master Toad Face! Yuki is SOOOOO happy you didn't die!!!!"

Jaken squirmed, trying to get away, still groggy, "Of course I'm not dead, you stupid Cat...Let go of me!"

Yuki just squished him tighter, smiling broadly.

* * *

**_note from michaellover_**

**_only a few chapters left!!!_**

**_cries hysterically._**


	44. Sesshima's decision, and Teishoku's fate

Sesshima breathed a sigh of relief. Jaken could be annoying at times...VERY annoying, but she was glad he was okay.

And she was touched that he'd done it to protect her. He always pretended not to care, but she knew better. Jaken

CARED about Rin, Yuki, and herself, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Koga was the same way with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Speaking of which...

She turned to where the wolf demon stood a few feet away with Inuyasha and the others. Her heart gave a flutter.

"Koga."

000000ooooo000000

Koga turned at the sound of Sesshima's voice. Her eyes were misty and she looked a bit battered. She reached out for him.

Koga took three long stides and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest.

"Sesshima..."

Sesshima did not protest when he tilted her head up and kissed her deeply, full of passion and relief. Too soon, it seemed,

Koga broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes.

"Sesshima...Did you ever...make your decision? About us?"

Sesshima shook her head, laughing, wiping away a tear that leaked down her cheek, "Koga, you idiot, as if it were ever

even a question..." She reached up and flicked his nose playfully, "Of course I'll marry you you mangey wolf...I love you..."

Koga's heart almost stopped as Sesshima pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

000000ooooo000000

Siana crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly, "Who, may I ask, are you?" she asked, looking at Koga, strumming her

fingers on her staff.

Sesshima laughed nervously, " Koga, this is my mother, Siana, the preistess of Mus'hai..." she said, "Mother, this is Koga, the

leader of the wolf demon clan...my fiance..."

Koga nodded in her direction. Siana pursed her lips at Sesshima in an almost pouting way, "Who gave you permission to grow up

and fall in love?" Sesshima looked helplessly at Sesshomaru, who looked somewhat ammused .

_Traitor..._

000000ooooo000000

Hataku turned back to Kisano and her father, now that the excitment was over.

"I can't believe it...that bastard turned me into a woman, and then it turns out that wasn't even the real Naraku?!" Suddenly Metsutetsai

laughed. Hataku turned to him, crossing her arms,"What's so funny?!"

Metsutetsai slapped Hataku on the back, "I recognize this spell. It's an old one, but I remember when I was a boy, me and my late brother

Saitan use to play tricks on each other. I used thisspell myself and turned him into a woman as a joke. My father nearly roasted me alive

for it. Luckily, it wears off after a week of so...You'll back to normal in a few days."

Hataku sighed, "Well, that's a releif..." She stiffened, feeling Kisano stroke her buttox.

"Just think of the fun we'll get to have until then..." he said grinning. Hataku blushed heavily, "Kisano, please..."

"Oh, I love it when you beg," he said nibbling her ear and groping her breasts.

"Kisano!" Hataku said, half-heartidly pushing him away. Metsutetsai laughed.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Weirdos..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, you're so stubborn..."

000000ooooo000000

Miroku stared at Hataku, who stood there, looking very petite. With such nice breasts...His hand, on habit, reached out to touch her buttox.

He immeadiatly snapped his arm back to his side when he remembered not evem thress days ago, Hataku had been a man. Not very manly,

but a man all the same. No matter how appealing, or feminine she looked now.

"Must...resist...temptation..." he muttered. He consoled himself by instead caressing Sango's rear, earning a glare and a smack

"Perverted Monk..." she scoffed.

He sighed with content

"Ah...much better..."

000000ooooo000000

Koga turned and looked at Teishoku, who sat there in silence, looking at his feet.

"What should we do with him? "

"Why're you asking me?" Sesshima asked

"Because you're the one who owns his soul, "Koga said, matter-of-factly.

Sesshima hmphed and turned to Teishoku. He looked miserable with himself, relizing that his 'father' had never cared about him.

Didn't even hesitate to kill him when he was no longer 'useful'...

"I'm a fool..." he muttered to himself, his grip on his paintbrush making his knuckles white.

Sesshima sighed, "Well, I can't bring myself to kill him...It's not all his fault. He WAS being used by Naraku...And since I'm the one

in charge of his life, I guess that means I'm stuck with him."

She looked down at Teishoku, "Stand up."

He did as she asked, still looking dreadfully pathetic, "Yes?"

"Alright, here's the deal," Sesshima said sighing in a resigned way, " I'm stuck with you until I decide to kill you, which I can't seem

to bring myself to do. Therefore, I'm hereby making you my retainer, got it?"

After all he'd done, this was more than Teishoku felt he deserved. He bowed respectfully, "Yes, master Sesshima."

Sesshima gave a curt nod

"Good"


	45. Conversations, Arrival, and Greetings

Ginta and Hakkaku sighed.

"When do you think Koga's comming back?"

"When he finds Sesshima, I guess..." Hakkaku said fidgeting with the neck of the Kimono he was wearing. He hoped Koga

came back soon, he couldn't stand wearing this Kimono for much longer, and besides, he wanted to know if Sesshima was

okay.

Rin, who was sitting nearby, smiled at them. "Don't worry" she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, and Koga will bring

Lady Sesshima and Yuki back."

Ginta and Hakkaku were still worried, all the same. Naraku was powerful... Very powerful.

"I hope they're okay..." Hakkaku said. Ginta nodded, sighing again.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshima and the others made their way away from where the issunsionary castle had been. Naraku's scent

still making the place Reek.

"Well, at least that's over," Inuyasha said, his arms crossed as usual. Miroku shook his head, "It'll never really be over until Naraku

is destroyed..."

"Yeah, well, at least we foiled his stupid plan," Inuyasha said.

000000ooooo000000

Hataku was standing near the back of the group, talking to to Metsutetsai. She, or he, since she would be a man again in a few days,

was asking whether or not her banishment had been lifted and if she could come home.

"Well, think of it like this..." Metsutetsai said, "Your banishment has been lifted, but you don't neccisarily HAVE to return home if you don't

wish to...your companions whent to the trouble of helping rescue you, Who am I to detain you?"

Hataku gave his/her father a small smile.

"Thank you, Father."

Metsutetsai nodded, clearing his throat, turning to the Lord of the West, "Well Sesshomaru, now that this little danger seems to have passed,

I'd best make my way back to the East. There are preperations that need to be made and business to take care of."

Sesshomaru gave a nodd.

Metsutetsai bowed at the waist and turned, transforming into a massive bear and departing. Kisano wrapped an arm around Hataku's waist.

"See? I told you he'd come to his senses," he said. Hataku smiled up at him, "Yeah, you did."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima walked close to Koga, stroking her Mokomoko absentmindedly As she told her mother everything that had happened to her since

she had died. Siana listened attentivly, asking questions or commenting on something Sesshima was telling her.

"...And after that, I came back and stayed with Oyogo for about 3 months. I guess I was just homesick..."Sesshima said, "After that, I

just sort of wandered around. I came up on a gang of Boar demons. About 20 I think. I tried to avoid conflict but they attacked me, wounding

me pretty badly. I got away and just sort of stumbled up on Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin."

"Who's Rin?"

"Oh, You'll love her, she's Sesshomaru's human ward," Sesshima said.

Siana turned to Sesshomaru, raising an eyebrow, "Human, huh?"

Sesshomaru made no response.

* * *

Kimalai watched as Rin played a riddle game with Ginta and Hakkaku. She was quite a charming little child, considering she was human.

Her late husband, no doubt, would have adored her. She was interupted from her thoughts as A servant hurried over to her, bowing,

"Lady Kimalai! Lord Sesshomaru and the others! they've returned!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru was less than enthusiastic about Inuyasha and the others accompanying him to his mother palace. But they had insisted

on following him.

His annoyance faded a bit when he saw Rin hurry around the corner towards him, smiling delightedly

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

She stopped a few feet in front of him, beaming.

"I trust you fared well?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Her eyes glanced at Sesshima and she hurried over, hugging her tightly.

"Lady Sesshima!"

Sesshima hugged her back just as tightly, " I'm happy to see you too Rin..."

Yuki lept from Ah-Un's back, where he'd been sitting, and jumped into Rins arms, licking her face enthusiastically. Rin squeezed him to her

chest, "I missed you too Yuki!" she said as Yuki meowed excitedly.

Koga watched with ammusment. Until...

"KOGA!"

he barely had time to brace himself as Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves tackled him to the ground. Ginat and Hakkaku had tears streaming

down their faces.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

"We were worried Naraku had killed you!"

Koga tried to push them away, "Of course I'm alright! now get off of me you idiots!"

Sesshima and Siana giggled at these antics.

"They must be Ginta and Hakkaku."

Sesshima nodded, "Yup, that's them," she managed to get out right before the two of them glomped her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

000000ooooo000000

Kimalai approached the group, looking royal as ever. She looked at Sesshomaru with a small smile, "I see you got Sesshima back safe and sound."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nodd. She glanced past him, looking at the others

"And I also see you've brought more guests..." She glanced at Inuyasha, "Is that Inuayasha?"

Sesshomaru was silent, which she took for a yes.

"Well, it's about time, I've been wanting to meet him for quite some time now. However..."

Her gaze landed on Siana, "I think there's one introduction that I would like to make beforehand..."

000000ooooo000000

Siana looked at Kimalai with great interest, as she approached. They exchanged bows of mutual respect.

"I am Lady Kimalai, Sesshomaru's mother," Kimalai said. Siana nodded, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Siana of Mus'hai."

"You're Sesshima's mother are you not?" Kimalai asked. Siana nodded, "Yes, I am."

"We have much to discuss, then " Kimalai said. She turned towards Inuyasha and the others, "I'm sure all of you could use a good bath and

a proper meal. My servants will escort you to the hotsprings." She turned back to Siana, "Now come, I want to hear all about Sesshima's

childhood."

Sesshima stood there, not sure what to say.

Inuyasha made a face, " No offense Sesshomaru, but your mothers kinda creepy."


	46. A moonlight Chat

Sessshima saton her grandmothers stone bench in the middle of her garden. Everyone else was inside eating and talking

amoungst themselves. She looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. She was human.

"Hey"

She jumped when she felt a hand clamp her shoulder. She turned, and relaxed, when she looked into a pair of famiar blue eyes

"Oh, Hey Koga..."

"Did I scare you?"

"No, just took me by suprise, that's all," she said turning back to look at the moon. Koga took a seat beside her, wrapping an

arm around her shoulders. Sesshima didn't mind. he WAS her fiance, and besides, it felt nice to have his strong arms around her.

"Whatcha doin' out here by yourself?" Koga asked. Sesshima sighed, "Just wishing I could destroy he moon so I wouldn't have to

turn human."

Koga made a noise in his throat, "How come? I think you look cute with black hair," he said giving her a smile. Sesshima made a

weak attempt to smile back but failed miserably. She sighed.

"I don't like turning human."

"Why? because you lose your demonic aura?"

"Partially. But I have spiritual powers too."

"Oh...then what is it?"

Sesshima inhaled deeply, "I hate becoming human because it makes me remember that night...with Otosu..."

Koga stiffened "That's right...you were human when he...when he did that to you..."

Sesshima nodded, "Yeah. I mostly don't care but, when I turn into a weak human, It just sort of naggs at me...I feel...helpless. I know

it sounds stupid, but-"

"It's not stupid," Koga said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Sesshima turned and looked up at him. Koga's eyes met hers, they

were fierce in the moonlight. Sesshima got lost in those blue eyes. Blue as the sky on a perfect summer day, an just as soft.

Koga leaned towards her, "I will never let anyone hurt you, again Sesshima. You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you..." He stroked her

cheek gently, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Sesshima sighed as he pulled her close and pressed his lips aganst hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting the kiss and

returning it. Koga pulled her close, almost into his lap, wrapping his arms around her completely. he inhaled her scent, Cherry blossoms

and cinnamon...

he let out a low growl in his throat. He loved her scent. it was so unique. Just like her.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima felt his growl rumble deep in his chest, it soothed her, but it also made her heart speed up slightly. She broke the kiss and looked up

at him

"Koga...?"

Koga claimed her lips again, kissing more passionatly than before. Sesshima wrapped her hands in his long, raven black hair, gasping for air

as he pulled away. "Sesshima..." he said, his voice slightly gutteral. Sesshima felt a strange, tingly sensation in her stomach as his hands ran

down her shoulders, his hands scorching her through her Kimono.

Sesshima gasped as he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her throat slightly.

"A-hem..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima quickly pulled away, nearly jumping off the bench at the sound of the voice. It was Kimalai.

Kimalai looked at Koga and tsked, smiling playfully "Naughty boy. You leave her be until after the wedding..."

Koga laughed nervously, his face red. Kimalai turned to Sesshima, "So, this is your human form...you look much like Siana in this form."

Sesshima nodded, her face red.

Kimalai swept over to them, and very obviously placed herself in between Sesshima and Koga.

"Your mother is a...very interesting woman," she said plesantly, " She told me all about your childhood. I do regret that you were so

tormented...and by mere humans... If I had known of your existance when you were a child...I would have eaten them."

Sesshima shook her head, "It's alright...It was a long time ago..."

Kimalai smiled softly. "Get some rest. I'm sure you need it."

Sesshima nodded. She stood, glancing at Koga, blushing a little, "Good night..." she said walking away.

"Goodnight..." he said watching her until she was out of sight.


	47. Oyogo, Siana, and Sesshima's invitation

Sesshima and Siana, with Teishoku following close behind Sesshima, walked down the path into the village. It hadn't changed much.

A few more houses, less chickens running around. But mostly the same. It was Mus'hai. Siana and Sesshima's village. Siana looked

around, watching the people going about their daily life, only a few taking interest in the preistess walking with a half demon.

"So many different faces..." Siana muttered to herself, "It's weird not knowing anybody here..."

Sesshima shrugged, "I prefer it this way. Besides, we're not here to see them."

Siana nodded, "right," she said swirling her staff between her fingers. Sesshima looked at her

"Mother?"

"Yes, Sesshima?"

"Somethings been nagging at me...how is it you have your staff? It was shattered."

Siana shrugged, "Well, based on what you told me, Naraku must have repaired it when he brought me back to life... Except for the piece

in your sword, that is." Siana said.

Sesshima nodded.

000000ooooo000000

Oyogo pounded away in his forge, working on a sword for a cat demon who was passing by here. He listened to the pounding of his

hammer on the metal.

Bing bing BANG! bing bing BANG! bing bing BANG!

"Hello, Yogi."

Oyogo didn't look up, "Sesshima, you know I hate it when you call me that...heh, you get more like Siana every day..." He turned to look

at her and nearly dropped his hammer.

"S-s-siana?" He looked at her carefully, sniffing the air. "Is it really you?"

Siana placed her hands on her hips, "No, I'm your long lost twin brother, Sitama," she said. She tapped him on the head with her staff,

"Of course it's me you idiot..." she muttered, smirking.

Oyogo faintly rubbed the place where she'd hit him, his eyes wide in shock, "You're Siana alright...b-but HOW? You died of a snake bite,

I burried you..."

Siana pretended not to pay attention to him, looking around the forge. Answering casualy, "I was brought back to life by a shikon jewel

shard."

Oyogo was still in shock. Siana picked up a dagger he had completed earlier and examined it. Without warning, Oyogo wrapped his arms

around her, wrapping her into one of his crushing hugs. Tears ran down his face.

"Siana...I can't beleive it...It's been so many years..."

Siana stoppe pretending she wasn't just as happy to see him and hugged him back, shedding a few tears of her own, "I know..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima watched from the doorway watching this scene.

Oyogo and Siana had always been close. Siana had been the only one to really welcome Oyogo to the village when he'd first arrived, and

she had been about twelve. Still being trained by her father, who was the preist at the time. Sesshima remebered when Siana had told

her the story. Ever since then, Oyogo had been Siana's 'older brother'. So of course he was going to be emotional when his 'sister' had been

given back to him.

Oyogo finaly released Siana. "This is amazing..." he said. He finaly seemed to notice Sesshima. he looked from her to Siana.

"If Sesshima is with you, does that mean you've already met up with Dog-face?"Oyogo asked.

"Yeah. I punched him and hit him in the head with my staff"

Oyogo smirked bitterly, "I wish I could've seen that..."

Siana smiled, "Don't worry, You'll get other chances...Oh, and one happens to be very soon. Sesshima?"

Sesshima stepped forward,"Oyogo...I'm getting married."

Oyogo gave her a look. "I think I need to sit down..." he said putting down his hammer, leaning against the wall. After a minute, he looked

over at her. "Who are you marrying? That Koga guy you mentioned the last time you were here?"

Sesshima nodded.

"It would mean a lot for me if you whent..." she said.

Oyogo whent over to her, putting a hand under her chin. He smiled

"Of course I'll come...I was always there for you when you were a little girl...What would I be if I didn't be there when you become a woman?"

Sesshima embraced him, "Thank you...Oyogo."

Oyogo hugged her back, "No problem."


	48. The Wedding

Koga stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. He was wearing a black haroi with dark grey hakama's.

The outfit had been chosen for him by Kimalai, of course. He hadn't seen Sesshima all day. He supposed Kimalai

and Siana were doing their worst 'preparing' her for the wedding. He tugged at the Haroi, it was too close to his

skin and covered too much of his body. He felt constricted.

Nevertheless, he was willing to deal with it. For Sesshima. Ginta and Hakkaku came in to the room, wearin their

own constrictive clothing provided, again, by Kimalai.

"Hey Koga, it's almost time."

"Yeah, you ready?"

Koga looked at them, " yeah, I'm ready...Have you seen Sesshima yet?"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and then at Koga. "Uh-uh," they said in unison.

Koga sighed, "Oh well. Come on boys. I wouldn't wanna miss my own wedding..."

000000ooooo000000

Kagome stood a few feet away from Sesshima, as was Sango. They were dressed in very nice light blue Kimono's.

"Don't be nervous, You'll be fine," Kagome said, "You look wonderful."

Sango nodded, "yes, very beautiful."

Sesshima nodded slowly, "I'm not nervous. I just wish Oyogo hadn't gotten into that aurgument with Sesshomaru about

giving me away to Koga..."

"Well, Sesshomaru **is** your dad..." Kagome said. Sesshima shook her head

"Yeah, but Oyogo's always been there for me. He helped my mother raise me and always looked out for me..."

Sango sighed, "that is true...What was finaly decided?"

Sesshima opened her mouth to respond, but Siana came in, wearin her typical preistedd garb.

"Sesshima, it's time."

Sesshima inhaled deeply, "I'm ready."

"good," Siana said. She looked at her tenderly, "you look so beautiful..."

Sesshima smiled, "Thanks mom..."

Music floated towards her sensitive dog-ears. Harps and flutes. She turned to Kagome and Sango, "Well, let's go..."

Kagome beamed, "Yay! the big moment!"

000000ooooo000000

Koga stood in the middle of the courtyard. Miroku, as a preist, was performing the wedding. And or course, eyeing the young

servant girls who were attending...

Ginta and Hakkaku stood a few feet away. Inuyasha stood with them, along with Shippo. He looked at Koga.

"You better take good care of her Koga, she IS my neice."

Koga rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, mutt-face, the tiger demon gave me the same exact speech an hour ago..."

Beofre Inuyasha could contort, Sesshima came out.

everybody turned to look at her, their eyes wide.

She wore a long, solid white wedding Kimono. The sleave hems trailed along the cobblestones lightly, barely brushing the ground.

Her hair, which was normaly loose, had been braided with a blue ribbon. Her face had ruby-red lip coloring. A long white veil partialy

hid her face.

Koga was speechless. His eyes were totaly glued on Sesshima. Oyogo and Sesshomaru stepped forward. They exchanged looks of

contempt to each other, but niether said a word. Oyogo stood next to Sesshima, Sesshomaru stood about halfway down the path.

Oyogo took Sesshima's hand and led her halfway down the path to where Sesshomaru stood. He stopped and released her hand.

Sesshomaru took it from there.

Sesshima looked at Sesshomaru. He was wearing a formal black kimono and Hakama's, which made his hair seem even whiter than it

usually did. His hand was firm and warm as he took hers and continued to lead her down the path.

Koga kept his gaze only on Sesshima as she was led ever closer. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from where he stood. He turned to

Sesshima, taking in her appearance. He then glanced at Koga briefly before looking at Sesshima again.

"Sesshima."

"Yes, father?" Sesshima asked.

"Will being with Koga make you happy?"

Sesshima nodded.

"Very well..." He turned to Koga

"I as Sesshima's father, give you my blessing to become her husband..."

He led Sesshima the last few feet to where Koga stood. He took Sesshima's hand and placed it in Koga's.

Miroku smiled out at them. "Let's begin, shall we?

000000ooooo000000

Koga looked into Sesshima's eyes as Miroku spoke, though he barely heard. Sesshima stared back just as intensely, her hand

clutching his tightly.

After a while, a cup, holding the ceremonial wine for weddings was handed to Koga. Still gazing at Sesshima, he raised it to his

lips and sipped it. He held it out to Sesshima. She took it from him delicatly and did the same. Miroku took the cup again and set

it aside.

"In the name of the Buddah, and the gods that reside in the heavens. I now pronounce you as man and Wife. Koga, you may now

kiss your bride.

Koga did not need to be asked twice. He pulled Sesshima close, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips against hers

in a soft, but passionate kiss. Sesshima wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with every bone in her body.

000000ooooo000000

Everyone applauded. Siana stood next to Oyogo, wiping her eyes. Rin and Yuki, who was in human form, clapped their hands

together delightedly. Jaken dabbed at his eyes with the sleave of his Kimono. Yuki turned to him

"Master Toad face, are you crying?"

Jaken scoffed, turning away,"Of course not! Why would I cry?"

Yuki just beamed and embraced him, squishing him

"Aw, master Toad face, you DO care!"

"Let go of me you stupid cat" Jaken said half-heartedly.

Teishoku stood next to Ginta and Hakkaku, who were both sobbing happily. He felt glad. He had quickly and emphatically adjusted to

being Sesshima's servant and Retainer over the past 2 weeks. Seeing her happy pleased him. She was a kind and fair master. And,

unlike her father, she did not strike him as he did Jaken. For which he was immensely relieved.

000000ooooo000000

Koga broke the kiss with Sesshima after a moment. She smiled up at her new husband.

"Hey, Sesshima!"

Sesshima turned around. All the female servants, not to mention Kagome, Sango, Siana, and even Rin and Kimalai were standing, waiting

for her to throw the boque of flowers she held in her hand. Sesshima laughed. She turned around and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she hurled it backwards.

Everyone made a grab for it. It landed in Kagome's hands. She looked at it almost with suprise. She glanced in Inuyasha's direction at the

same time he looked in hers. Both averted their eyes.

* * *

**_yay! Koga and Sesshima are married!_**

**_huggles._**

**_The next chapie (the honeymoon chapie) will be the last!_**

**_cries._**

**_oh well...._**

**_cries again_**


	49. A honeymoon ending

By the time the wedding feast was over, The sun was setting, Inuyasha and his group began to leave. Inuyasha looked

over at Sesshima, "Hey, Sesshima, good luck being married to wolf breath."

Sesshima rolled her eyes smiling, "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Don't worry about me."

Kagome and Sango whent over to her and hugged her. Sesshima huged them back. Kagome reached into her back pack

and pulled out a small box, "Here," she said, "A wedding present. I almost forgot that I'd brought it."

Sesshima opened the box. Inside was a large amount of the chocolate tear-drops that Kagome called 'Kisses'. They were

Sesshima's favorite.

"Thanks, Kagome."

Sango and Kagome whent back over to the others, who had already started walking. Koga gave a smirk and waved

"Bye, mutt-boy"

"Later, ya mangey wolf!" Inuyasha called.

Koga looked down at Sesshima, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go inside."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima leaned against Koga as He led her down the hall to his...their...room. The sun had nearly disapeared completely,

and stars had already began to appear. The moon was rising. A beautiful, cresent moon. Suddenly, Koga stopped. Sesshima

looked up at him, "Something wrong?" she bagan to ask, but Koga whipped around and pressed his mouth against hers .

Sesshima could do nothing. Koga had never kissed her with such...force?

no...

power.

She felt her knees get a little weak as darts of pleasure began coursing though her like blood. Koga lifted her up in his arms.

Sesshima opened her eyes, which she had closed momentarily, and saw his blue eyes held a faint tint of red as he said in

a gruff, growling voice

"I've been waiting all day for this..."

Sesshima could feel his demonic aura pulsing around her. She was suprised when, after they entered Koga's bedroom, he,

still carrying her, jumped out the large nearby window, landing smoothly on the ground below.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere more...private..." he said, giving her a small smirk.

000000ooooo000000

He ran through the woods and up a somewhat rocky slope, to the mouth of a cave. the moon and stars provided plenty of

light. Sesshima could see a rather large pile of furs laying in the middle of the floor. She felt her face getting red and Koga

carried her over to that pile and set her down on it. The furs were soft, but not as soft as her mokomoko, which, by chance,

was laying under her head, acting like a pillow.

Sesshima looked up at Koga, who seemed to tower above her since she was laying down. His eyes looked down at her softly.

"Now...where was I?"

He crouched down beside her, smiling. Sesshima eagerly met his kiss as he leaned over her, stroking her face softly.

"Koga..."

Koga gave a devilish smile and moved his hands to her shoulders. Sesshima caught her breath as they moved even lower,

brushing against her breasts as he slowly slid them to the obi of her wedding kimono, sliding behind her and lifting her up to

untie it. Sesshima watched, dazed from his kiss as he held up the Obi for her to see before tossing it to the other end of the

cave. His hands, still keeping her body lifted from the ground, pulled her upright, so that she was sitting in his lap. Sesshima

gave a small moan as Koga with one swift movment, slid her kimono off her shoulders, down past her breasts, pooling at her

hips. Koga's lips, which had been on her mouth, pulled away to take her in.

Her skin was silky soft to the touch, and as warm as a campfire. Her breast were well rounded and full, the nipples were cherry

red. Koga experimentaly groped at her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples.

Sesshima gasped from the pleasure, letting her head fall limp to the side as Koga continued to knead her breasts. Koga gave

a growl of delight at her reaction, He lowered his head to her neck, giving her an open mouth kiss on thenape of her neck, moving

lower, taking her left nipple into her mouth. h swirled his tongue around the hardening peak, letting his fangs scrape it lightly.

"Koga...." Sesshima moaned, raising herhands to his chest to clutch the front of his Kimono, suprised to feel only the smooth,

muscles his chest. her cloudy eyes gazed up at him with confusion

"How...?"

Koga grinned, "Wolves move fast..."

He laid her back down in the furs. He wrapped her kimono in his grip and pulled it away, leaving her completely naked.

Out of modesty, Sesshima attempted to turn her hips, but Koga gripped her waist and pinned her down. He wanted to see ALL

of her. Her body curved delicatly in all the right places, her stomach trembled as he ran one of his clawed fingers over it breifly.

Finaly, he looked down at his prize.

She was wet, he could tell. The silver hairs glistening, Koga moved one of his hands to touch her there.

Sesshima let out a gasp as Koga touched her most private area, caressing her. she squirmed against him, bucking her hips up

into his hand. Koga gave her a smile as he did this. Her nether hair was just as soft and silky as the hair upon her head.

Sesshima arched her back as she sat up slightly, giving open mouthed kisses to his chest.

His inner wolf was going wild with the scent of her arousal as she moaned against his touch. His erection throbbed, aching to be

within her. Koga gave a gutteral growl as he quickly removed his Hakama's, the only thing seperating their bodies.

Sesshima's eyes widened just a little as she caught sight of his manhood.

He was...big...

Koga grinned when he saw her blush. he leaned down, pressing his chest against hers. He nuzzled the top of her head, whispering

into her dog-like ears.

"Don't be nervous..."

Sesshima pulled his face down towards her, her hands tangling into his black hair, noe loose from it's poneytail, kissing him

passionately as he positioned himself.

000000ooooo000000

Koga let out a strangled growl as he sank into her. She was so hot and tight...he groaned loudly. Sesshima inhaled sharply.

There was no pain, Otosu had seen to that. There was only a slightly uncomfortable sensation of tightness at first. However, her

body quickly adjusted. Sesshima let out a soft moan as Koga sheathed himself completely inside of her.

"Oh...Koga..." she moaned as he began attacking her neck with kisses.

Koga pulled out halfway, pushing back into her, starting a slow rythm. Sesshima bit her lip to keep from screaming her pleasure.

Koga licked one of her nipples, forcing a gasp from her. Her eyes snapped open, looking strait into his. He continued thrusting into

her. "Sing for me.." he growled, picking up his pace. Sesshima gave only a small nodd as she let her pent up cries go, moaning

Koga's name over and over as she began bucking her hips up into his, raising both of their erotic plesure threefold. Their cries echoed

on the cave walls as they writhed pleasure.

Sesshima felt a warm, molten sensation coiling in her stomach as Koga's pace became wild and frenzied, his clawed hands gripping

her hard, but it only added to the sensation building inside her.

"K-Koga... I can't...I'm gonna..."

Koga moved even faster, in complete and total abandon. He thrusted in as deep as possible, letting out a growling howl as he came

deep inside her, biting into her shoulder. Sesshima's eyes rolled into the back of her head as everthing whent white.

"Kooooooooogggaaaaaaaa!" she screamed, as the coil snapped, she convulsed wildly, her inner muscles spasming around Koga.

Koga panted, having expended his energy. he settled his weight on Sesshima slowly, kissing her softly. Sesshima returned the kiss,

equaly exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Koga as he rolled onto his side. She snugglied as close as she could into him.

"Koga..."She whispered. Koga kissed her forehead, holding her close. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. Tucking her head under

his chin. Sesshima felt sleep ready to consume her.

"Koga...I love you..."

Koga looked down at her softly. He kissed her eyelids as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, Sesshima..."

He reached down and covered them both with a soft black fur blanket. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent as he too drifted off.

"My Sesshima..."

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
